Random one shots
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Just some random one shots with my girl Raven...However if you want something different or a certain superstar mentioned PM me and let me know anyways enjoy!
1. Irish curse

**Chapter 1 Irish curse **

Sheamus angrily stomped the halls, the flame haired irishman was so angry he couldn't see straight. Any one that didn't move was thrown to the ground, no one wanted to object to him right now because an angry Sheamus was the last thing anyone wanted to deal with. Sheamus couldn't remember why he was angry but he was and that was the main point. A random Diva was thrown to the ground but he didn't care and she didn't dare say a word to him. Pulling herself up she quickly got away from him. Rage and madness had taken him over and all he could see was red, plain and angering red. A flash of tattoos blared at him as he kept stalking through the backstage area, another Diva that he practiaclly steam rolled.

"Watch it" She snapped at him annoyed that he had just practically almost ran her over. Sheamus finally stopped and looked to the young girl, so much intense anger flaring throughout his blue eyes. Raven Michales was always one to speak her mind to whoever she wanted whenever she wanted. For a moment a flash of regret flashed in her silver eyes, sure she could take down any Diva in the back but there was no way in hell she could take down Sheamus and she wasn't about to try. He latched onto her wrist and pulled her closer to him until his face was right up against her's. "What did you just say to me lass?"

Raven just wanted to get away from him, he was scaring her and not to mention his grip was cutting off the blood fast to her slender arm. "Hey! Indian guy help me!" Raven squealed and quickly Sheamus dropped her wrist to find no one there. In a flash Raven fled taking off down the hall as fast as her tiny legs could take her.

"Are you ok Raven?" Kelly asked as Raven peeked out the door of the locker room again, she seemed to be hiding. That was just weird for Kelly to witness, she didn't picture Raven to hide from anyone.

"Yeah I'm hidin"

"From?"

"Sheamus" Raven said again peeking out the door.

Kelly rolled her eyes "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" Raven protested "He was mad already when I saw him. I just made him madder" Raven confessed. Out of all the stupid things she had done in her lifetime this was actually the worst because Sheamus could snap her in half like a skinny tattooed twig.

"Well go and say your sorry"

"Are you insane? He'll snap me in half!"

"No he won't." Kelly soothed, she knew Sheamus' anger and apologizing always worked for her. "Just say your sorry to him and everything will be ok"

Raven let out an annoyed groan "Fine I'll say I'm sorry but if he murders me I am totally comin back to haunt you Barbie"

Raven nervously tapped on his locker room door, she could hear him in there grunting angrily and throwing shit around. She really didn't want to be here but maybe apologizing was the best thing. She didn't see how, clearly he wanted to kill someone.

"What!" He barked out, even that simple word was laced in his thick irish accent.

More scared than she realised she opened the door, this was the last place she wanted to be. His eyes turned ice cold as he spotted the young girl.

"Um hi, I wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry I made you madder" Raven said in a rush, brightly she smiled "Well I'll leave you to your anger now Sheamus"

"Wait" He commanded at her and against her will she stayed where she was. His bulky frame advancing on her made her fear more for her well being. Thick irish lips burned on her's, his large hands holding her head so she couldn't move. After a moment she pushed him away wondering how the hell it went from anger to intense kissing. Sheamus let out that smirk coming forward again until she was trapped against the door. This certainly wasn't good for Raven, she was trapped between cold wood and the cold frame that was the Celtic Warrior. Grabbing her slender wrists he pinned them against the door, that smirk not leaving his face. More gently he captured her lips again pushing her body against the door, this was certainly calming him down and at the same time freaking Raven out. She wanted him to stop and for him to stop NOW. He slid his lips down her neck, sucking the sensitive spots, the moan that spilled from her was purely coinceidental. She didn't want this, or did she?

"Sheamus stop" Raven breathed, her hands still lost in his grip. Her body however was betraying her, it was craving his touch now. At least her brain was still on her side, "Stop, please stop" Raven begged but as always Sheamus didn't listen and instead went back to her lips. His skilled tongue pried her lips open easily, dancing with her's in a dance as old as time. Raven let that groan slip again, his soft fingers finding their way up her skirt and into her panties. He broke away from her, smirking. "You don't want me to stop do you?"

She didn't want to admit the truth, she wanted him so badly it was hard to put it together. His fingers danced over her sensitve bits making Raven shut her eyes with pleasure. "Sheamus"

He pushed a single digit inside her earning an intense groan. His fingers felt so good and slowly her brain slipped to the darkside and told her to just give into the pleasure he was dishing out.

"Sheamus don't stop" Raven breathed her walls clutching around that digit almost desperately. Now he decided to stop and confusion reaped across her slender face. Taking her wrist again he practically threw her down on the couch and in a heart beat he pounced on her, his huge frame pinning her to the black leather. His lips attacked her's feircely, those dangerous hands ripping and tearing at her clothes. Raven could only lie back and let the Great White ravish her, all thoughts of stopping suddenly halted and now she only wanted him to go on. Raven was only given a split second to think as he stopped to take his own clothing off, as soon as he was free he dived at her again. She let out a small yelp as his marble white frame crashed on her's, the pain didn't have time to finish its circuit, the pleasure came soaring back as Sheamus exploded inside her. His thrusts starting out hard and fast and the intense angry passion rocketed through out them. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper, his body hitting all the good spot at one time it wasn't long before her orgasm errupted from within her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Sheamus dived deeper within her. He growled her name in her ear, the sparks flying so fast even Sheamus had trouble containing it.

"Sheamus!" Raven couldn't help the yelp, this was far more intense than she had ever experienced and the explosive juices just kept coming. He gave one hard thrust for good measure holding himself deep inside her. He let her breathing come back to normal before he made his next move. Looking at those innocent silver pools he finally lent down and kissed her gently.

"Are you alright Rae?" It finally got through to Sheamus, he could of really hurt her.

Raven let out a giggle "Now I feel better and now I bet, so do you"

Sheamus got off her and helped her up, "I do feel better lass, thank you"

"Uh huh. How about the next time you get angry you don't go throwing me against the wall. It freakin hurts"

He lent down and kissed her cheek gently, all the mysterious anger he felt had finally evaporated. "I make no promises"

Raven rolled her eyes playfully, typical Sheamus answer "Bye Sheamus. See you later dude"


	2. Bare knuckle fighting

**Chapter 2 Bare knuckle fighting**

Raven walked down to the ring ready to run some ropes, it was like a ritual for her. Do some hard training and then finish off with some light running. Sadly the ring wasn't empty today, it was occupied with someone else. Keeping the sigh to herself she was thankful that it was only Wade Barrett and not someone she truely hated like that idiot Alberto.

"Hey Barrett" Raven entered the ring under the bottom rope. He stopped whatever the hell it was he was doing and turned to her.

"Hey yourself, what brings you down here to see me?" He gave her that crooked grin which made her laugh.

"I'm not here to see you Wade, I'm here to run ropes if you don't mind"

"Now I'm hurt. Here I was thinking you came all the way down here just for me"

Raven giggled as she took her shoes off, running ropes for her was always easier when she was bare footed. "No now either run ropes with me or go away"

"Are you always this bitchy?"

She giggled again "I'm not bitchy, I just wanna run the ropes"

"Instead of running how about we spar?" Wade suggested making her look at him like he was insane.

"You outweigh me by two hundred pounds Barrett"

He shrugged like her comment meant nothing "So? I'll go easy on you Raven"

"Oh no my daddy told me two things; A) Don't poke bears with sharp sticks and B) Don't go sparring with bare knuckle fighters"

"He actually said that?"

"That and turn off those power ranges and go to bed"

"C'mon, I promise to be gentle and go easy on you"

"Fine but if you hurt me I'm gonna have to run to my daddy" Raven giggled, this wasn't new to her. Sparring with a guy was easy it was just usually these guys weren't bare knuckle fighters that could smoosh her with one hand. Playfully they threw jabs at each other, Wade was surprised just how strong her right hand was, it was pretty strong for a girl. Obviously she was taught well.

"Ow!" Raven exclaimed suddenly as his stray hook caught her in the shoulder. Halfway through their sparring he forgot that he was in the ring with a girl.

"Sorry my bad" He couldn't help but grin "If I knew you were made out of something weak like paper mache, I wouldn't of hit you so hard"

"Oh thats funny is it Barrett?" Raven demanded her hands on her hips. She was small yes, but if there was one thing she wasn't it was weak.

"Kinda"

With all her strength she launched herself at Wade and actually managed to tackle him to the ground, her small frame resting on his lean body.

"Get off me" Wade tried to growl but the amusement had taken over full force, sometimes it was just hard to be mad at her.

"Make me" Raven pouted evily pinning his strong arms to the canvas. He could easily shove her off instead Wade just layed there.

"Ok but this is turning me on"

"Ew!" Raven instantly tried to get off him, instead he grabbed her hips and held her in place. Before the protests could come he pulled his hand free and ushered her lips to his. Raven couldn't help but melt, his lips grazing against her's felt so good. His tongue forced her lips apart while his hand guided her hips against him, with each touch it only served to turn the big englishman on. Raven groaned into his mouth, those sparks hitting her right to the core. Pulling apart from his soft lips she pulled shirt up over her head, Wade instantly sat up and took one of those rock hard nipples to his lips. Raven ran her fingers through his shaggy black locks, his lips taking her over.

"Mmmmm Wade" Raven closed her eyes as he travelled to her other breast, the attention he was giving her made her want more of him. He trailed back to her lips, so far her lips were the best. So soft and inviting he couldn't stop kissing them or wanting them.

"I have to have you now" He moaned at her, he couldn't take anymore. If he didn't have her now surely he would go insane and Wade needed his sanity. Raven gently pushed him back to the canvas those chocolate brown staring intently at usually ice silver. Always being one to please Raven moved those annoying trunks of his, she had always hated them even though she couldn't say why. Using nothing but the sheer power of her hips she impailed herself on him elicting a deep groan from both of them. He grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her hips and controlled her rhythm.

"Oh Wade!" Raven couldn't control herself anymore nor did she care. "Wade! Yes!"

Raven moved harder and faster on him, the more she moved the more she craved him, it was a vicious circle that never seemed to end. The heat of the moment embraced him so fast before he knew it he was up and sinking those white teeth into her shoulder. Raven let out a scream of pure extasy, the pain only serving as more pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she tried to hold on but to no avail. Raven let out pleasured yelps as she came hard on that engorged shaft. Wade sucked her neck leaving his mark as his own pleausre reached boiling point. Slowing down she wiped away the thin layer of sweat from his forhead, his shaggy black hair all over the place.

"Now thats what I call sparring" Raven giggled his lean arms wrapped around her back. "Now I definately need a shower"

"Well lets not waste time, to the shower"


	3. Stratusfaction Guaranteed

**A/N **Possibly not my best but let me know what you think about the chapter and the series!

**Chapter 3 Stratusfaction guaranteed**

"Hey Trishy" Raven greeted as she walked in the door of their shared apartment. Trish sat on the couch a pillow tucked beneath her shapely legs, those lovely brown eyes clouded with sadness. "Oh what happened?"

"Nothing" Trish said sadly, putting on a fake smile she looked to her flatmate. "So why you so happy?"

"I had the best day" Raven smiled putting her gear down "Firstly I got promoted and then that whore Brenda got fired and to make it better I got a brand new office away from that idiot Mario"

"Thats great Raven"

Raven sat beside her and took her hand "Ok tell me what happened Trish"

"Nothing" Trish sighed falling into Raven's hug. Lately it seemed like a recurring pattern. Trish would be heart broken and Raven would have to help put the peices of her broken heart together. Raven didn't get it, Trish was simply a great catch why did guys have trouble seeing that. Raven's answer was simple, all men were idiots. "Raven why do men hate me?"

"Hun they don't hate you, there just retarded"

Trish sighed, hearing that sigh broke Raven's heart even more. She longed to tell Trish the truth about everything but she couldn't. For one thing their friendship would be ruined and most importantly Trish was _straight_. Seeing her friend heart broken was too much at times for Raven, she just wanted to admit the whole truth to her friend just to see what the next step would be, sadly Raven always chickened out because at the end of the day, Raven couldn't handle losing Trish. "Maybe its me" Trish said sadly breaking Raven from her thoughts.

"Its not you." Raven took her oval face in her hands and looked into those deep brown eyes. "You are a beautiful, amazing woman who deserves to be treated like a queen" Raven wanted to add that she was the woman to do that, Raven would give her everything if it meant she got to have Trish. Again that was nothing but a pipe dream. For the longest time chocolate brown stared into smoky silver and before Raven could control anything she pressed her lips against Trish's. Those pink plump lips felt like pure heaven. Trish didn't know what to do, this was a whole new concept to the brunette Canadian. Raven pulled away and saw the freak out practically screaming in her eyes.

"Trish" Raven managed to get out but she wasn't listening, she was off the couch like it was ablaze. Trish went straight to her room and slammed the door. Raven gulped back heart break and tears, she was always so confident and strong but right now after seeing that look in Trish's eyes she was reduced her to heart broken tears.

Trish didn't come out for the rest of the night and Raven was left to eating dinner alone. Many times she had been left to her own dinner plans but this was the first time she felt _lonely_. Why did she have to kiss her? Obviously she had freaked her out and now Trish was never going to speak to her again. Raven waited for the moment that Trish came out with a packed bag and announced she was moving out. If only Trish could see how much she loved her, it wasn't an infactuation or lust, it was pure love. Raven would never hurt her like all those idiotic men had done. Raven had prooved that she would pretty much do anything for Trish even going as far as bashing an old ex-boyfriend. To Trish it was just Raven being psycho and protective, to Raven it was a message, no one would ever get away with hurting her Trish, not while she was breathing. Raven put her plate away and decided to head up to bed, she had convinced herself that Trish would talk to her when she was ready, Raven could only hope that Trish didn't just move out without saying good-bye. Getting ready for bed she tried her hardest not to think about Trish, all those delicious curves moulding together to create a work of art. Trish had the most perfect supple skin that made Raven crave her even more. Unlike Raven her skin was flawless, not a scar or tattoo in sight. It was another thing that made Raven think why? She was covered in so many tattoos and scars was it any wonder that Trish always looked past her. _If_ Trish was into girls why in the blue hell would she look towards Raven? The scarred, tattooed freak on a leash. Raven shook all thoughts from her head as she tyed her hair back. Time to be strong again, if she lost Trish she would handle it, just like she handled everything else in her life. She was determined not break-down, not while Trish was still here. She couldn't handle showing weakness, not to anyone, not even Trish.

Trish just stared at Raven's door for what seemed an eternity. She had no idea what the hell she was going to say or do. That kiss had freaked her but only because it had just come from no where. One moment Raven was her friend, her flatmate and at times psycho protector and then in a flash she was...? Trish couldn't figure it out but somewhere in that kiss she found something she never expected. Love. In that one kiss she felt more love and protection than she had ever felt. Not to mention Raven's lips felt _good_. Gaining her courage and some of her friend's strength, she knocked on the door.

"Its open" Raven called out not bothering to move. It was time to let the heart ripping begin. Trish came in and looked around obviously a little uncomfy. She had never been in Raven's room before, she was very antsy about people being in her room. It wasn't quite what she expected, for one thing she was expecting it to be nothing but black like Raven's wardrobe, instead it was just a normal room. Well except the big execution looking axe above her bed.

"Whats with the axe?" Trish asked lightly trying to make light conversation, her heart felt bad when she saw the icy look return in Raven's eyes. Maybe she didn't mean that kiss and once again Trish was about to be on the end of a heart break. Raven wouldn't do that to her would she?

"Present from my sister" Raven said tightly not looking at her friend. She couldn't take looking at Trish if it meant the rejection was only a heartbeat away. It was always easier if you couldn't see their eyes. At least that was Raven's theory. Trish let out a short sigh and took a seat on the side of the bed beside Raven who was already under her covers. A small smile burst onto her face as her body moved with the bed. "You have a water bed"

"Yeah its soothin"

Trish took one of her hands while the other took Raven's face, making her look at her. "Raven why did you kiss me? The truth"

She didn't say anything, she couldn't get the words out. "I..."

"Yes?"

"Its not important Trish" Raven sighed, again she chickened out. "I'm sorry I kissed you, it just happened"

Trish rolled her eyes angrily "Raven you can at least tell me the truth! Don't I deserve that much?"

Raven pulled out of her grip, the soft olive skin too much to handle "Yes but I can't tell you because I don't like pipe-dreams Trish. They just annoy me"

She threw her hands up in frustration, a single tear peaking in her eyes "I cannot believe that out of all the people to hurt me you would be one of them. You kissed me for a reason and I want to know what it is. Even if it was just a heat of the moment thing, just tell me!"

"Because I love you!" Raven exploded suddenly making Trish jump back slightly "There. I said it. I. Love. You." Raven pulled the covers up over her head and rolled away from Trish. If Trish left right now then she wouldn't get to see Raven cry.

The words didn't seem to register to her, thinking back on their friendship Raven had never displayed any sign that she was in love with her, there was no "innocent" touching or flirting. There were no long glances of desire and lust. Just a good friend...who once beat a man unconscious with a shovel just for calling Trish a bitch.

"Raven?" Trish pulled the covers down a little, her fingers grazing her bare shoulder. "Raven look at me"

Sighing back the tears she rolled back towards her, she had confessed her dirty little secret why couldn't she just leave and be done with it. "You love me?"

"Yes" Raven barely whispered, she could do this. She had done so many other hard things in her life, she could handle this. "I love you Trish Stratus and I don't see that changin anytime soon"

Trish was still in shock, not just at the blunt honesty of her friend but at the sincerity in her smoky pools, as always Raven was telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Taking another chance Raven pulled those pefect lips back to her's. If this was goodbye then she was going to get a goodbye kiss. Trish relaxed into the kiss, allowing her tongue to play with that studded snake. It was better kissing Raven, she was so gentle and didn't go straight to trying to fuck her tonsils. Raven let out a little groan feeling Trish's tongue playing with her's, risking more than she realised Raven slid her lips to Trish's neck, kissing and licking the sensitive spots. Trish let out a slight moan, Raven was hitting spots that most men didn't even know exsisted. When Raven pulled away to just worship those doe eyes, Trish seemed to scream with nerves again. Raven mentally kicked herself, too much, too soon.

"I've never..." Trish stuttered taking her hand. This was new but being here with Raven felt so good, so _right_. "I've never been with a woman"

Raven stroked her face lovingly, wrapping an arm around her she pulled her onto the spare side of the bed making Trish giggle as the bed moved her like the ocean. "Well Ms Stratus allow me to be your guide" Raven went back to those lips again, she would never get enough of kissing Trish. A sweet maple flavour errupted on her tongue making the craving go up about a hundred percent. Raven pulled away and just looked at that angelic face, her eyes shut in bliss. "Just tell me if you want to stop Trishy, I don't want to do anythin your not comfy with"

Trish didn't say anything she just let out a slight whimper, she wanted more but the language displayed she wasn't sure how to say it. Raven lent down and took her lips again, those lips were now her drug and already she was addicted. Gently and slowly she trailed a hand down her side to her breasts, squeezing the mass of flesh through her pjs. Trish let out another moan pushing her chest into her hand. Her touch felt so good it was hard to resist. With her lips still attached to her's Raven slipped the buttons out of the holes and peeled back her shirt, her naked chest finally on display for her. Not wanting to push too much but giving into the lust Raven kissed all around those engorged mounds, her tits were perfect to Raven and she would worship them just like she would worship every inch of Trish.

"Raven" Trish whimpered as her friend took a hard bud into her mouth. Teasing it with her lips and tongue, her other hand squeezing her other breast. "Raven" Trish pushed her chest up again wanting more of the skilled tongue that was sending sparks throughout her. Trish had found that most men went straight past her tits just wanting to get into her pants. Raven took her time kissing and sucking it just made Trish crave more. Raven came up for air and took off her shirt, Trish watching in anticipation. Raven didn't expect anything, she was just getting hot. Tentively Trish reached for her bare breasts, the only part that was untouched by tattoos. Her fingers were so soft Raven couldn't help the groan. Trish seemed to of lost herself for a moment, for a moment being unsure went out the window and Trish was more focused on getting that moan again. Copying what Raven did, Trish kissed all around those beautiful mounds the peirced nipples hardening under her touch.

"Trishy" Raven breathed her eyes closed. If this was a dream then it was a fucking good one and Raven never wanted to wake up. Feeling the intensity Raven pulled her lips back to Trish's smothering her back to the bed, Trish waited for the ripping and tearing of clothing like every other male, instead Raven just lay gently on her frame, playing with her tongue. Her giant chest pressed against her's. Trish wanted more, she needed more. It felt so good being with Raven that the lust was taking her from unsure to wanting.

"Raven" Trish groaned into her lips, "Raven please..."

"Please what?" Raven smirked slightly, she wanted Trish to be sure of what she wanted. She was damn sure she wanted Trish but she had to be sure that she wanted Raven.

"Your teasing me" Trish pouted at her wriggling underneath her, the friction making both of them groan. "Please don't tease me Raven"

"Then tell me what you want Trishy, I can't read minds" Raven whispered kissing her gently on the nose.

Trish groaned in pure pleasure, no one had ever made her crave like this. Raven was the one to make her feel that uncontrollable lust and desire. "I want to cum, Raven please make me cum"

Raven kept that groan to herself hearing Trish say that only made her wetter. "As you wish Trishy" Raven kissed down her flat tummy to the hem of her pjs. Giving her time to turn back Raven pulled them down her shapely legs until she was naked in front of her. "God you are so beautiful Trish" Raven breathed kissing her calf muscles up to her knees, she repeated her actions on the other leg. Trish shook slightly as Raven got closer and closer to the centre of her. Gently she pried her legs apart, the smell of her was enough to make Raven's mouth water. She didn't want to move to fast but that urge to face dive at her was only becoming stronger and harder to control. Remembering the love she held for her Raven took it slow and steady. Prying open the swollen lips she gently began her assult rendering Trish to a state of shaking and moaning. Raven had had women before but they all pailed in comparison to the greek goddess before her, no one was more beautiful than Trish. Flicking her tongue across the bud Trish yelped in pleasure thrusting her hips to gain more. Using one hand to hold her down Raven kept up her assult, her tongue working faster making sure to lick every inch of sweetness. This was a new feeling for Trish, the bolts wouldn't stop and the need to cum only became stronger. Raven slid a finger inside her the wet walls clasping around her. She added another digit when she heard Trish scream for more. "Oh God! Raven Yes!" Her cries bounced off the walls and played like music to Raven. Finally the tattooed beauty lost herself and went straight to full out attack, Trish could barely keep up, the sparks and pleasure hit every nerve ending she had and eventaully she had no choice but to surrender. Her body tightened, her eyes rolling back into her head. Raven loved the taste that exploded from Trish, she had to have all of it before it disappeared.

"Raven" Trish heaved out her chest rising and falling from all the delight. "That was amazing"

"Why thank you, I aim to please"

Trish giggled "Well you certainly pleased alright" Trailing a hand down to Raven's pjs "Can I?"

Raven saw the uncertainty in her eyes, the nerves that came screeching back "You don't have to Trishy"

Trish forced her onto her back surprising both of them, Raven was definitely the more forceful one out the both of them. "I know that, I want too, just no laughing at me and please tell me if I'm doing it wrong"

Raven touched her face gently "Just do what comes naturally Trishy"

Throwing caution to the wind Trish started that blazing trail down Raven's front to the hem, she only hoped that Raven would enjoy it as much as she did. Silently she prayed to God to give her this amazing abiltiy to lick like a pro. With shaky hands she pulled the black cotton away from her tattooed legs, for every tatt she saw Trish planted a soft kiss. She heard men were disgusted with Raven's art but Trish loved it. It was simply beautiful and like the rest of her body, it needed to be adored and loved. Taking her time and stalling only a little, Trish kissed around that hairless mound. Raven shook in anticipation feeling her soft breath on her made the shaking and moaning start sooner rather than later. Finally after enough stalling Trish screwed up her courage and began to lick her like Raven had done her. She had a slight honey taste that was like alcohol, she needed more of it. Raven shut her eyes in nothing but pure joy, Trish hit spots that even she had forgotten about, her touch so soft and loving it made her heart swell. Sliding a digit inside her Raven let out a gasp of pleausured surprise. Trish's fingers felt so good inside her that she had to hold in the urge to cum right then and there. Selfishly she wanted more of Trish's tongue and fingers before she let go to the abyss. Trish however was on a mission, she was going to make Raven feel the way she felt even if that took all night. That was fine by Trish, Raven tasted so damn good that she didn't mind being between her legs for a long period of time.

"Oh Trish!" Feeling Trish kissing her down there was almost too much, she had learnt very well in a short amount of time. Her pink tongue focused on her peirced button, her fingers diving inside driving her to the promised land. Raven couldn't hold on any longer as much as she wanted too the need of release became too much. She let out a loud scream before letting go and copying Raven Trish licked up all the juices. She had to get the taste before she forgot what it was like.

Trish settled beside Raven her arms wrapped around her, even though Trish was bigger she was the one snuggled into Raven's small frame.

"Did I do ok?" Trish asked shyly making Raven giggle, for a moment her heart lept into her throat.

"You did amazing" Raven looked into those eyes "I have never come like that before"

Trish giggled snuggling back to Raven's body. "Say it again and I'll give you anything you want" She sighed into Raven's chest.

"I love you Trish and that won't be changin anytime soon"

Trish let out a pleased sigh, no one had ever shown her this kind of love before and for the first time in her life she knew it was real.

"I love you too Raven" From that moment on Trish's heart and soul belonged to Raven.


	4. The Vipers lair

**Chapter 4 The Vipers lair**

Raven made her way down the hall towards Randy's locker room. Halfway through her daily process she had recieved the message that Randy wanted to see her, now. She didn't get it, she wasn't management or anything, she was a wrestler just like him. Unlike the other girls in the locker room she didn't have the typical Randy Orton crush. Sure she could admit that he was attractive, then again Raven could admit that several of her male colleuges were attractive in their own right. Why on earth did he want to see her anyways? Randy made it his mission to stay away from the girls in the locker room despite popular belief. He wasn't rude like others thought, he just kept his distance from the women in the locker room. They held no interest to him, Raven figured he either had a girl he really loved, he was gay or he just got his action some place else. Shaking _that_ thought free she blasted his door. Whatever he wanted he better make it quick, she simply held no time for him. He yanked the door open and let her inside. He didn't say anything to her not even hello which of course Raven found extremely rude. He simply shut the door and locked her inside. Still not uttering a single word he went to the grey folding chair and sat down in front of her. Nothing was said as they looked at each other, he seemed to just look at her like he was deciding what to say.

"Take off your clothes" He finally got out, his voice riddled with ice.

Raven just looked at him clearly not expecting that. "Excuse me?"

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes. Am I speaking too fast?"

Raven decided to ignore that last remark "Yeah that ain't gonna happen snake-boy"

His lips twitched into a smirk, his blue eyes lighting up "Oh you will take your clothes off"

"Yes and while we're at it the French are going to explode into a million peices. Listen jackass go play with the other whores, I'm busy"

"I don't play with whores Raven, I play with women and right now I want to play with you. Now take off your clothes. I will not ask again"

Raven rolled her eyes, sure she couldn't take him out but that didn't mean she was afraid of him either. She had taken hits before and she always bounced back. "Ok lets skip past the fact that your completely **insane**, how do I know you don't do this with the other girls and while we're at it why should I take off my clothes and what makes you think I'll actually listen to you?"

Randy smirked again, he knew Raven would put up a fight and that was what he preferred. he meant what he said, he didn't play with whores. He played with women and it had been a while since he had found a woman good enough for his attention. Raven had earnt his attention in the time she had been here. Being a gentleman wouldn't work with her, she would see right through it. No, Raven needed to be demanded, commanded and dominated, being bluntly honest with her was how she worked best.

"First; I am insane. second; I don't play with little sluts. You should take off your clothes because I said so and you will listen Raven"

"Yeah not convinced Randy. Well its been fun"

"Take off your clothes" Randy repeated all the ice returning to his voice, those icy orbs clouding over.

"No" Raven folded her arms aross her massive chest.

Randy let out a relented sigh "Fine you may leave then"

Raven didn't make a move which bought the deadly Viper smile again "Like I said, take off your clothes"

She didn't know why but she began to pull the buttons apart, trying not to huff insults at the same time.

"Slowly"

Raven slowed down still the look of pure evil on her slender face "And take that look off your face"

She flashed a fake smile as she peeled the black cotton off her frame and dropped it to the floor. Leaving her in her lacy black bra and matching skirt.

"Bra. Off"

Raven slowly undid the clasps and pulled her bra off, the lacy material landing next to her shirt. She couldn't control her nipples hardening under the coolness of the locker room.

"So beautiful. What else have you got Raven?" He lent back in his chair the tightening in his jeans seemed to go unnoticed by him. He liked what he saw so far, her huge breasts were simply tantilizing to look at. He couldn't wait for the next stage. Slowly she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, her lacy panties the only barrier now. She liked how his eyes lit up from just seeing her almost naked. He beckoned her with his finger "Come here"

Raven did as she was told, she still didn't know why exactly she was doing this, maybe she was as insane as he was.

"On your knees"

Gently as she could Raven got down on both knees, a little wince of pain escaping her lips. For a split second she saw humainty in his cold eyes. Taking off his shirt he threw it down to her. "Lean on that"

Placing it under her knees it took some of the pain away. Raven smiled up at him sweetly "If you want me to do what I think you want me to do I'm gonna bite you so hard it comes off"

Randy suddenly grabbed a handful of hair and jerked her head back, a massive crack exploding in her eardrums. "Bite me and it's the last thing you ever do" He let her go and unzipped himself. With a little bit of skilled wriggling he managed to get his jeans off while still sitting. Raven had to admit that was well done.

"All the way down" He commanded at her, a flash of _something_ exploded in her eyes. "Be a good girl Raven, you don't want me to hurt you"

Taken over by lust and admittedly a little bit fear she took him in her hand. It jumped in her hand which gave her encouragement that she could do this. Randy let out a slight growl as her periced tongue swept over the head. Pre-cum leaked onto her tongue making her want more. Taking him inch by inch she started her own rythym errupting another pleased moan, she had to admit that sound was intoxicating. She liked hearing it that it was now her goal. Randy shut his eyes loving what she was doing to him, he had no idea it would feel this good. His large hand entwined in her black and silver hair. Raven let out a growl of her own, Randy knew that growl, it wasn't one of pleasure, it was a warning. Despite the obvious advantage he still didn't want his dick ripped to peices by her teeth, sure he could hurt her beyond reconition but it would still mean his dick would be ripped to peices. Instantly he took his hand away from her head and just let her pleasure him with her mouth. Her soft palm massaged his balls while her mouth took him to the limits.

"Oh Raven yes" Randy groaned in bliss, his breathing coming in rugged gasps. Her mouth was like a God and he was now at her mercy. "Hold still" He commanded and instantly she stopped waiting for the next demand. He thrust in her mouth feeling the end exploding rapidly. Without being told Raven swallowed all he had, it took a lot to get her muscles working that fast but somehow she managed it. When he was done he eyed her for a moment.

"I didn't tell you to do that"

"Would you rather I spat it back at you?" Raven asked still a little venomously.

"You really like pressing my buttons don't you?"

"You've had your fun Randy. Now I'm leavin" She stood up and instantly he grabbed her slender wrist.

"I'm not done and neither are you" He spat his grip tightening until he saw the flash of pain in her eyes. "Lay down"

"Make me" Raven spat before she could stop it. Pain rattled up her spine as Randy took her to the floor smothering her with his naked body. He let the pain subside before he continued on with his assult, somewhere inside him he was liking her more and more. Once the pain had gone he slithered a hand down between her legs, merely moving her panties aside he slid a finger inside. Raven tried to keep the groan to herself but his fingers moved so expertly over her she couldn't help it.

"Feel good?" Randy breathed in her ear, his finger sliding inside her stretching out the walls.

"Yes" She breathed before she could stop it. "Feels so good Randy"

"Say it" He commanded at her, his fingers stopping all movement. A cry of frustration left her lips. She wanted him to keep going until she couldn't take it anymore.

"No" She needed to hold onto this even though she wasn't sure why.

"Say it" He demanded again "Say it or you'll never come"

Swallowing that little bit of pride, she had come this far so why the hell not. "I want you Randy"

"You want me to what?" He asked that smirk serving more of turn on than he realised.

"Randy!" Raven begged thrusting her hips up trying to get more of his touch.

"What Raven? Tell me what you want?"

"I want you to fuck me!" Raven begged, it been too long for her, she needed it more than he realised. "Please Randy, make me cum on your dick!"

Growing tired of the torture he gave in to what she wanted, he knew he would eventually, it was inevitible. They both knew that. Wanting the experience to last that little bit longer he slid inside her, the walls clutching at him like a heavenly vice. Grasping her hands in his he pinned them to the floor and began ficing her as hard as humanly possible, the screams of joy bouncing off the small walls. How no one heard them was simply amazing. Raven pushed her hips to meet his hard thrusts the ultimate spot being hit everytime. It was simply too much for Raven, spiked pleasure ripping her very soul. She shut her eyes and let the venoumous Viper take her to the promised land, warmth spread throughout filling her up to the hilt. He spasmed through his orgasm keeping his hands locked in her's. Tenderly he lent down and kissed her gently. Raven gave into the bliss for a moment before he pulled away. Pulling himself he pulled on his clothing before dealing to the psychotic beauty on the locker room floor. Taking her hand gently he helped her up, without a word Raven pulled on her clothing. All the while his blue orbs gazed her over. Before she could leave Randy trapped her between the door, his eyes burning into her's.

"I want to see you again"

"Is that a demand or a request?"

"Its me trying to be a gentleman"

She tried not to snort "Please Randy don't play the gentleman, you and I both know thats not you"

He pursed his lips together trying to think of a way to get her to agree. He wanted to see her again. "See me again and I'll punt Alberto in the face"

"Done" Raven flashed him a grin, risking more than she realised she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight then"

"That you will" He finally let out that genuine smile she slid out the door. Now there was only one thing left to do, punt Alberto Del Rio in the face. Always the classic way to end a steamy sex session.


	5. Friends helping friends

**Chapter 5 Friends helping friends**

John gave an inward sigh as he gulped another mouthful of beer, the day had been so stressful that the beer really hit the spot. Tonight he was meant to be seeing Kelly but no suddenly he wasn't good enough because the Rock was here. John blocked everything out, it had been awhile since he had had the pleasures of being with a woman, he almost forgot what it was like.

"Hey there you are, thought I'd lost you" Raven Michales smiled warmly taking a seat next to him. They had been friends for a while now, they were like siblings. That really made Raven think, John had grown up with boys and yet at times he could be really gentle and sweet. Raven however had grown up with girls yet she was the biggest tomboy in the locker room.

"Here I am Rae" John said some what dryly, he really just wanted to drink.

She raised an eyebrow "Ok whats wrong?"

"Nothing" John said quickly going back to his beer.

"Something is wrong John I can tell" Raven pressed, she hated it when John was stressed, he seemed to retreat into this weird very un-like John Cena shell. She knew the underline as to why John was so annoyed, that idiot the Rock was now back full time. She knew this because he had asked her to join team bring it, Raven punched him so hard he actually collasped to the floor in pain. It took all she had not to kick him as well.

"Heard you expressed your opinion to Rock" John brought the subject away from his own troubles. He liked hanging out with Raven, she was a really close friend to him and had helped him through alot of bad times.

"Hey I only punched him once I think I showed some serious restraint on my part"

"Yes, yes you did" John laughed, Raven could always make him laugh and forget about everything.

"Well look who it is, fruity pebbles and the freak" Rock taunted taking a seat at the bar. Raven growled making John throw up his large arm. Raven was a small girl yes but when she got angry she did anything to make someone suffer and that meant anything. She was known to calmly leave a room only to come back thirty seconds later viciously swinging a crowbar.

"Piss off jackass"

"What? I just wanted a beer"

The bar fell silent as they just ignored each other and paid attention to their drinks, John just wanted to get the hell away from Rock. The man had already prooved that people would rather have him, he didn't need to rub it in John's face. To make it worse for John, Rock started eying Raven up, he knew that Rock was only trying her because he wanted to take her away from him. John took comfort in the fact that after almost nine years of solid friendship, Raven was extremely loyal.

"Stop lookin at me or I'm gonna poke your eyeballs out your skull" Raven growled, she didn't care how big a star he was, she hated it when men but especially him looked her over like a bit of easy meat.

"I was just thinking that it would be better for you to join team bring it" Rock said casually taking a gulp of beer.

"Fine I'll bite, why should I join your team"

"Well your a quality girl, why waste your time with a fruity pebble who has no clue how to please a woman when you could be with the great one"

Raven pursed her lips together pretending to think about what he said. Intently both men watched her wondering what the hell she was going to say or do. For the first time in their friendship John was worried that he could finally lose her.

A full minute later she snapped out of it "Sorry I was thinkin about the multiple orgasms I recieved last night from the fruity pebble and amazingly how Kelly Kelly told me that a certain great one came up a little short in the bedroom"

John held his laughter in when he saw the look on Rock's face, he really didn't know how the hell to respond to that. Raven grabbed John's big arm and pulled him off the bar stool. "C'mon pebble I feel like an orgasm or eight"

Raven shot Rock a triumphant grin as she and John walked up to the hotel room.

Once they were settled in John's room he let out his laughter, at least she had made him laugh. "Why the hell did you say that to him?"

Raven shrugged taking off her long jacket "Because I knew that would piss him off besides I guess it could be true"

"Ok lets stop talking about dickhead and watch a movie or something"

"Nah I've seen all the movies," Raven waved it aside "Wanna play cards and drink, hopefully at the same time"

John turned off the tv and joined her on the bed, it wasn't un-usual for them to spend their nights like this. Raven handed him a couple of shots while she shuffled the cards.

"So what are we playing tonight oh great queen of games"

Raven had taught him every card game she knew which was alot, now he was pro at almost any card there was. John's favourite was Jin, he was really good at it. He was the only one to ever beat Raven at it which was saying alot.

"We could play asshole?" Raven suggested

"Thats gonna be hard considering that Alberto Del Rio isn't here"

Raven giggled "Fine we'll play jin"

"Thank you"

The few shots he had kicked in and now he was certainly feeling alot better, of course he still felt sexually lonely. All he wanted was one night of great sex, simply because his schedule wasn't built for having a full time relationship. He learnt that the hard way.

"So you wanna tell me whats really wrong?" Raven asked throwing down a card, which John quickly picked up. "I know theres somethin up with you Cena, you can't hide it from me"

"Its nothing, really"

"If it was nothin, then you could tell me"

John shut his eyes a little frustrated "Raven please just drop it. I don't really wanna talk about it"

"Alright, sorry I pushed"

For a while they played and talked about everything else in between, as he drank a little more his body began to lift and he found himself staring at Raven in a way he never had. The alcohol had bought just how pretty she was to his attention. Her silver eyes lighting up when she smiled. Those full pink lips looked so damn kissable. Down her slender tattooed neck to the full huge bust that sat proudly from the confines of her black shirt. Creamy shapely legs travelling up to that rounded pert ass. John suddenly found himself rock hard and needing release. He figured it was the alcohol because strangely right up until right now he never actually thought of Raven as a _woman_, she was always one of the guys. John re-adjusted himself, there was no way in hell he wanted Raven to know what he was thinking or the problem he had in his shorts.

"You ok? You suddenly went all quiet" Raven asked looking at him oddly. Halfway through the conversation he had just stopped talking, which was a tad weird because sometimes it _alot_ to shut John up.

"Yeah I'm fine" John found his mouth suddenly a desert. John took a steady breath, he shouldn't be looking at his friend like that. Hell he considered the sister he never had, he shouldn't be thinking those things. Suddenly he had images of kissing her all over and just listening to her scream his name.

"Ok seriously what is up with you Cena, one minute your fine and the next your just not talkin to me"

John picked up a card and instantly threw it down "Its nothing Raven" He mumbled then mentally kicking himself. For starters he suddenly craved her lips wrapped around his hard dick and now looking at the cards he could of won the game three turns ago.

Raven won the game and pulled in the cards "Ok now that I've sucessfully kicked your ass, tell me what is wrong with you?"

"Its." "If you say nothin one more time I swear to God John I'm gonna slap you"

John let out a sigh, he really didn't want to be on the end of her slaps, for one thing they really hurt and John was afraid that in his state it would only turn him on more. "I guess I'm just frustrated"

"Sexually?"

"Nah mentally, of course sexually" John rolled his blue eyes, sometimes Raven just loved to act stupid like her twin sister.

"So its been a couple of weeks?"

"Try since Liz left me" John got out, the one good thing about Raven was even when you were embarrassed she put you ease so easily that you didn't feel the embarrassment.

Raven sucked in a breath, that was a little over two years ago, she remembered because it was the only time she had ever witnessed John cry. "Thats a long time, you must service yourself like ten times a day"

John let out a laugh "No but thats what up with me"

She patted his hand soothingly which didn't help with his current problem. He still didn't want her to know that part for fear that suddenly she would turn super evil. "Well if it helps at all I'm in the same situation"

John looked at her surprise, sure she wasn't a slut but she was a pretty girl and wasn't short of men asking her out. Just because it took him nine years to notice what a pretty girl she was didn't mean that others hadn't. "Really? I heard through the locker room that you and Miz were an "item"

Raven laughed "See you can its been a while because even that thought is appealin"

They both fell silent again, listening to the anonymous sounds around them. John was sure he could hear her heart thumping, or maybe that was him.

"You know" Raven started slowly "We have a soloution right in front of us"

"What?" John played oblivious to what she was suggested, at the same time he tried his best not to pounce at her.

Raven just looked at him obviously "You know what I'm suggestin John. I mean we both have the same problem and instead of goin to some whore or resortin to homosexuality why not we get rid of the problem together"

"I guess that makes sense"

Again the room fell silent and they just looked at each other, maybe this would be a lot harder than they realised. It was one thing to talk about it, quite another to actually do it. Making the first move and in desperate need to ease the pain in his shorts John lent forward to kiss her. Raven pulled away, very aware that it was John about to kiss her. It wasn't that he was un-attractive but he was her best friend, it was hard to just suddenly push that fact aside.

"I'm sorry I guess now I'm just really nervous" Raven said sheepishly "I mean its you and me, its just a little weird because now..." John silenced her with his lips and for a second she squirmed, he held on gently because her lips felt good. Better than he realised or ever thought possible. Raven relaxed and ran her tongue across his sealed lips and in a flash his soft tongue played with her's. Raven groaned into his mouth, it felt so good kissing him she couldn't help but suddenly feeling the arousal all over. Still taking it slow, John ran his hands over her shoulders and down her tattooed arms. The goosebumps appearing in his wake only served as more arousal. Raven moaned again pushing herself into his touch, he had suddenly changed from best friend to hot guy who she had to see naked. Needing the air they pulled away and just looked at each other. Her nerves had gone now all that remained was that strong urge to see John naked, now she knew how almost every fan girl in the country felt. She could still the see the un-certainty in his bright blue eyes. Trying to put him at ease she took off her shirt letting her bra free rack bounce and she swore she saw his eyes light up like a christmas tree. Taking his hands she eased them to her chest, her peirced nipples hardening against his soft hands. Raven let out another deep groan as he squeezed and tweaked them. Another encouraging moan slipped out as John pushed forward kissing and teasing her nipples with his tongue. Raven ran her hands through his short brown hair, now she felt on fire and every inch of her yearned for his touch.

"John" Raven breathed deeply as he kept up with his soft assult, no man had ever given her this kind of good attention. John pushed down softly, his mouth still on her large cleavage. He kissed down the valley to the hem line of her skirt, right now he thanked the Lord that she always wore skirts, at least it was easy to get down. Just as he slipped the zip down her small hands covered his,

"Wait"

John automatically stopped, he wasn't sure how he managed it but he did. He really wanted this to happen and now it was gone. Raven pulled herself up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Lay down"

Before he did he took off his shirt, those broad shoulders only gave her more reasons as to why she should do this. John threw his shirt on the floor and lay down on the bed like he was asked. Small hands started to run up his thighs, even that made him shudder in delight. He sucked in a large breath when her hands reached his hard dick, he just hoped that it wasn't over quickly because that would be every bad. Raven giggled gently as she undid his shorts, he was already lost in her touch. That was good because Raven hadn't done this in a while and she had forgotten _how_ to do it. Luckily it wasn't rocket science and she could guess her way through it. With a little help she removed his shorts and now he was butt naked, she kissed up his thighs lightly secretly thanking God for this, He sucked in another breath as she planted kisses around the base. He trembled as she stopped teasing and ran her tongue up to the engorged leaking head. John felt his eyes roll back slightly, her lips were like silk which only bought on more pre-cum. She sucked him with long even strokes, she gave thirteen long sucks before going back to the other pleasure points, even giving head was controlled by her OCD. John shut his eyes and let her take him, he wasn't gonna last much longer and now he had stopped caring, he had never had head like this and a part of him hoped it wasn't the last time. She took him into her mouth again wanting more of the sweet nector the tip had produced. She knew the end was coming so giving in to all wants and needs she sucked him to hearts content making sure she hit all the good spots on the way. Soon enough he was writhing beneath her, fingers gripping at the sheets trying like hell to hold on for just a few seconds more.

"Raven!" He managed to get out before his body drew tight and he started spurting like a fountain. Raven took all her had and gulped it down, it didn't taste that bad if she was honest. She slowed down as he came down from his much needed high. She cleaned him up and let the taste linger on her buds, she hoped it was there for a long time.

Overtaken with sexual desire he wrapped a large arm around her lower back and pulled her so she was lying at his command, her silver eyes twinkling lije stars as John once again went for the skirt. Once more Raven put her hands on his and John wondered what the problem was.

"Just kiddin" Raven giggled gently taking her hands away and letting him get on with it. John cracked a smile as that skirt and her damp panties were taken away. For a moment he just gazed at her beauty and he couldn't believe it had taken him this long to see it. No wonder she drove the men crazy. Easing himself into it he kissed up the insides of her thighs, the skin still soft and supple as any other part of her body. It was her turn to gasp for much needed air, his fingers opening her up and probing around. His touch was soft and rough at the same time. Raven bucked her hips slightly when he kissed the little ball. She definately needed more of that, so much more. He wrapped his arms around her thighs so he could hold her down more effectively.

"John" Raven gasped out, his tongue finally dragging up her wet slit. It felt so good having him down there she didn't think it would feel that good. John licked all around her grabbing all the sweet taste that he could. With each lick and touch Raven only moaned louder and soon that was his goal, to hear her scream as loud as possible. Slowly he inserted a thick finger, her walls clamping around the welcomed intruder, John added another, shoving them in and out at a ever growing pace. Raven bucked onto his fingers, the orgasm coming so fast and sudden it made her entire body glisten with sweat. John flicked his tongue over the hard bud, his fingers still diving inside. Raven cried out several times another fast orgasm rushing at her. She never wanted to come down from this high, in a heart beat his fingers weren't enough and she needed more. "John, want your dick" Raven groaned not even sure how she managed to put that sentence together. She wasn't even sure if it even made sense. John gave one last pump before pulling his hand away, making her wait and teasing her a little he patiently licked his hand clean before attending to her more urgent need.

"John please don't tease" Raven gripped at the sheets, she needed him inside her so badly, so badly that if she had to wait another second someone was going to get hurt. Pinning her arms down with one strong hand he led himself inside slowly, he wanted her to feel every inch of she had done to him. Raven let out another deep gasp as he slid inside. Every inch of space within her was filled to the hilt and she wasn't sure if she could endure the rest. When he was all the way inside he let her adjust. Raven bucked her hips inpatiently, she needed a good hard fucking like there was no tomorrow. John pulled out and with one powerful thrust he slammed back in. Raven let out a deep aroused growl arching her back. John kept going fulfilling every single desire he had. He pulled from her and rolled so she was on top of him. Raven impailed herself on his thick cock errupting deep grunts from both of them. The pleasure grew more intense as they moved together, nails raking at skin trying to feel every inch in a short amount of time. Raven ground her hips against his, the friction sending bolts up her entire core. If she knew sex with John would be this good she would of started it nine years ago. John grabbed her hips and controlled the hard fast pace. Both of them screaming the room down as warm juices mixed and they gave their final thrusts. She ushered his lips to her's and for a moment just enjoyed a soft kiss as they stopped their wild fucking. Tired and worn out they settled into the bed naked both very satisfyed.

Raven turned over and looked at John as he still tried to get his breath back, that was certainly worth the long wait. "You know how on Fridays we watch films, we should make this our Tuesday thing"

John gave her a weird look, he was pretty sure this was a one time thing "You wanna make this a weekly thing?"

Raven half shrugged "Well I don't wanna wait another two years for great sex, so how about on a Tuesday we do this"

John thought about it, that did make sense. Why not have weekly sex with someone he trusted and someone who knew the lines and boundries.

"Ok, Tuesdays is sex night." John lent over and kissed her cheek softly. "Fridays we watch movies, Saturdays we play cards and Tuesdays we have sex. Sound good?"

"Sounds good now turn off that light before I smash you with it"

John laughed even though he knew she wasn't kidding, when Raven was tired she let you know in a way that only Raven could. John kissed her cheek again before turning the light off and settling down to sleep.

"John?" Raven whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"I was right about the orgasms, not bad for a fruity pebble"

John cracked a smile trying not to burst out laughing. "Thanks, not bad for a freak"

"Damn straight"


	6. Bittersweet

**A/N **Inspired by Blackhat, hopefully you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Bittersweet**

**Raven's POV**

Everyone remembers their first time, whether it was a good experince or a bad one, it sticks with you. Its a milestone in your life like the first day of school or losing a loved one. The memory is stored in your brain and every now and then the memory is sparked and you look back on it. For me, I never thought much about it, for three hundred and sixty four days of the year, it just layed in my brain, permantly on stop, that is until the eve of my birthday, every year on that day it pops up and its all I can think of. Why do I suddenly bring this up? Guess what today is, the eve of my twenty first, tomorrow would spark four years since that day. Pulling myself out of bed, I pulled on some clothes and proceeded to get ready for the day. I stopped for a moment and just took in my reflection, long black hair and silver curls, colourful tattoos and peircing silver eyes. Nothing too freakish but taking that look in the mirror was ingrained in me, like my first time on the eve of my birthday. Pulling myself away I carried on with my day. No one knew about my first time, no one except me and the chosen man, I hated thinking about him, it made things in my heart pull and the strings to my sexual organs work faster. Pushing him from my head I made some breakfast and turned my brain to work. I couldn't stand it any longer and for a moment I let my brain put the memory on play, so strap yourselves in because here we go.

_*Rewind*_

Gray clouds piled around me and realizing the horrible truth was more than I could bear at half past seven in the morning, the day had been set in motion and I was forced to get up. I hated the day, I was more of a night owl than an early bird. I pulled myself from my comfy double bed and got ready for the day. Looking at the calendar I wasn't any more excited than usual, even if tomorrow meant that I would be eighteen, it was just another day that needed to go as fast as humanly possible. My Dad shouted that breakfast was ready, keeping the groan to myself I made sure I was dressed and headed downstairs. I wasn't going to be here long, I was on holiday from school where I was training to be a psychologist, in the meantime I thought it would be more convienant to stay with Dad, he didn't seem to mind. He was away alot anyway, my Dad was none other than Shawn Michales, yes you read that right, HBK was my father and he worked for the WWE, despite being away alot we had a good relationship, moving on. When I got downstairs he had already made up my breakfast, when he was home he liked to feel like a parent by looking after me.

"Now I hope you don't mind Raven but I have some guys coming over tonight" He started gently, I had met his friends before, they were alright, most of them didn't say much to me or even look at me so I guess that was a good thing.

"Why would I mind? Its your house remember?" I took some toast and put some honey on it, "You can invite who you want"

He gave a slight chuckle, "I just wanna make sure your alright with it"

"I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can handle it."

He got up and kissed the top of my head lovingly, "As long as you don't mind six guys talking and being loud"

"I lived with Iziah remember, I'm used to loud"

The day went by fast, just like I had hoped. I don't know what it was but this day felt weird, I knew something was going to happen, I could feel it in my gut, so I spent the day looking over my shoulder and waiting for it to strike me. Nothing happened and by the time the guy starting arriving I was a little bit more at ease.

"Hey Raven" Randy Orton greeted me, his voice was deeper than it should be, at least that was my theory. I quite liked Randy, simply becasue those two words were the most he ever got out. Yes I was one those girls that was shy around guys, especially when they are friends with my dad, it seemed weird to me but thats probably just me.

"Hey Randy"

Nothing else was said between us, he sat at the kitchen table and started talking to my uncle Hunter, I took a seat on the carpet in the living room and plugged in my mega drive, yes I had one of those, while they betted and talked about whores, I would be playing _Sonic the hedgehog_. Dad called my name and I was forced to pause my game. He only did that when he wanted to introduce me to a friend I hadn't met yet. It was all about me not feeling weird around his friends.

"This is Mark, preferebably Undertaker, for some strange reason"

I wished I didn't look up at him, looking at all three hundred pounds of him did something to me, something that I just couldn't explain. My heart started beating like a brass drum, threatening to leave my chest. Black panties started to dampen and I just couldn't speak, I wanted to say hello or something but I just couldn't, words just weren't coming. Luckily I was saved, Taker turned to my father,

"You know Shawn there is an age limit to the girlfriend when you're going through a midlife crisis"

I wasn't saved, his voice was so deep and...erotic that the situation down below only got worse. What the fuck had come over me? I had never had a reaction like this to anyone. After six seconds Taker had already gotten to me, I really liked it but at the same time it was so foreign that I had no choice but to treat it like an enemy.

Dad punched him lightly in the arm, that smirk on his face. "Haha very funny, thats my daughter you freak"

"Or so he tells me" I managed to get out, I don't know how but it came out like a normal spoken sentence. Maybe it was because I wasn't looking at him, I had gone back to my game.

"Thats enough outta you" Dad said, "We're here to play poker, not question whether or not Raven is my daughter"

I held my tongue partly because I didn't want to say anything that sounded stupid but mainly because I was thinking dirty thoughts, it was like my brain had disconnected itself from me and was just playing whatever the hell it felt like. That so did not help but I was powerless to stop it. I tried to concentrate on my game but that was just impossible right now. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Taker was looking at me, every now and then when it was possible, his dark eyes poured over my tiny body. I ignored it to the best of my ability, just when I thought I was safe from his peering eyes I lent over and changed the game, little did I know that at this angle gave him a great view down my shirt, this was the wrong night to go without a bra. I was so sure that I heard Taker growl. No one else seemed to notice so maybe I just imagined it. I left it alone and kept playing my game. Little did I know that this was the day I going to become a woman.

Around eleven that night I went downstairs for a drink, the house had been quiet for a while so obviously they had finished with their game, I wound up getting bored of _Sonic_, so without a word I went upstairs to my room. I'm sure that I had his eyes following me as I went. When I got downstairs the house wasn't as dark as I thought, a single light in the kitchen was on and there he was at the table playing cards. It wasn't unusual that Dad's friends stayed over, most of them too drunk to drive. He didn't notice me and maybe if I was quiet enough I could slip back upstairs, it really didn't help that I was in a bra and boxers, I really didn't think that anyone would be up, I thought it was safe to walk around in little attire. Turning around silently I tried to make my way back upstairs.

"Are you alright Raven?" His deep voice washed over me making those chills come at full speed. I wanted to run upstairs but my brain betrayed me.

"Yeah just wanted to get a drink"

"Don't let me stop you" He hadn't turned around, his mind on his single card game. That was a good thing, at least I wouldn't be distracted while getting a drink.

"Did you win?" I asked as I pulled out a bottle of water, I needed it more than I thought, hearing his deep voice made my mouth dry, so dry it was like my mouth was actually the Sahara Desert.

"Not really, I'm not much of a poker player"

After I took a really long drink I put the bottle away. Something inside me sparked, something that was foreign but as foreign as it was I found myself liking it, I don't know what I was thinking but I found myself going up to him and planting my little ass right on the table next to him. I was close enough to take in that manly scent but not close enough to be touching him.

"Probably explains why you're sittin there playin card games"

Even with me on the table he was taller than me, the table just seemed to bring us at a more leveled height. Taker looked up at me, his dark eyes pouring into mine and I swear time stood still. It was just him and me, unknown but welcome sexual tension zooming around like the speed of light. I don't know how it happened but his lips crashed on mine, gently yet firmly our mouths joined together, it was so sweet and tender that I heard that grunt of pleasure from my very core.

"Raven! Are you alright!" Dad called out, trust him to ruin the moment. We jumped apart as though he caught us, my brain screamed insults at me, it didn't want to stop kissing him. Well I'm so sorry brain but I don't think it would help anyone if Dad caught us making out, deal with it. I didn't say anything to him, I just got off the table and continued my way upstairs, at least I had something new to dream about. That kiss wasn't a first but it was the first time my body felt on fire just from a pair of lips. For a big man his lips were so freakin soft I couldn't help but want more. I locked my door and pulled on black dressing gown, that kiss was going to stick with me for a very long time. Just as I settled down on the bed to read that door shook, a soft rapping that made me roll my eyes. Dad could be so annoying at times.

The soft rapping came again, having no other choice I got up and opened it, ready to tell Dad to fuck off, dark eyes peered into my very soul and those words were halted.

"May I come in Raven?" He asked softly, it still held a dark vibe but it seemed softened a little. I couldn't even say yes, I just stepped back and held the door open. Probably not the best move, if he wanted something I couldn't exactly stop him from just taking it. I shut the door, pulling my robe tighter around my body, in the past five minutes I had suddenly become body shy, I didn't get it either. It had become a little awkward as we stood in silence, I would say face to face but it was more like face to chest. That moment was back, his dark eyes poured into my light silver pools, his large hand stroked my face softly, leaning down his lips pressed to mine, that groan came out again, I wasn't sure who groaned but all I knew was I wanted more. That long tongue pried my lips open and I had no choice but to fight the visitor off. A large hand made its way to the front of my robe, trying to pull at the cord. Laying my hand on his, I tried to stop him. He pulled away from me, his hand still on the tied robe,

"I just want to see"

Shaking slightly I took my hand away and let him un-do my robe. Pulling it aside slowly his eyes seemed to light up. His adoring eyes took in my developing curves, pulling it off my shoulders it fell to the floor in a black heap. For a moment he just took in what he was seeing, round perky breasts barely contained in lacy black lingerie.

"Your very beautiful Raven" He managed to get out before leaning down again, I officially loved his lips, so soft and demanding. Big arms wrapped around my body and soon my feet were off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist, it was alot easier to kiss him like this. Gaining some confidence I let my tongue slip into his mouth, I closed my eyes in bliss this was what heaven had to be like, surely this was heaven. Walking slowly he made it to my bed, laying me down I removed my legs from his waist. His huge body lay beside me, his lips back on mine. Taker drew patterns over my skin with his huge fingers, light patterns that made me shake and shudder, human touch never felt so good. Another groaned escaped, his large hand spilling inside my bra, I pushed my chest into his hand, the little nipples suddenly growing. He ran his tongue down my neck, soft spots of pleasure being hit. Undoing my bra he was granted acess to my breasts, my brain had turned again, now it was telling me to stop but my body had different ideas and for once I agreed with my body. Taker threw the bra to the floor like it was nothing, I moaned deeply, that long tongue taking my nipple to heaven, one hand carressing the soft flesh, his tongue and lips pulling at the hard bud. I responded the only way I could, pushing my tits further to him, the need to have more was only burning hotter. Taker pulled away from me, getting off the bed he looked down at me, I knew that he would stop, why would he want a little girl? Stupid bastard. He let a sly smirk as he pulled off his clothes leaving him in just boxers, I wanna take back my stupid bastard comment. Taker climbed back onto the bed, his body hovering over mine, luckily he wasn't putting weight on me, that would of squashed me and not in a good way. His lips drew mine out again, his tongue distracted me from his large hand searching my body. Pulling my leg open slightly, his fingers found the core of me. Shaking in pleasure I bucked my hips into his lovely fingers. His tongue slithered down my throat and down the valley between my tits, my breathing was coming in short gasps, anticipating what was to come. He got to the hem of my boxers, looking me straight in the eyes he asked for my permission to remove them. Slowly he pried them down until I was naked, suddenly I felt all exposed and shy. He smiled gently at me putting me at ease, why did I feel like I could trust him? Prying my legs apart, jucies flowed onto the black sheets, I loved that sexy smirk that came out, obviously he liked it. He ran a large finger up the swollen lips, I let out a pleasured gasp, that single touch was better than anything I had ever experienced. Slowly a finger slid inside me, a little bit of resistance but it felt so good at the same time. I bucked my hips against it, I needed it much much more than I realised.

"Is that what you want? You want me to finger you?"

"Yes" I just managed to get out, it hurt a little but at the same time the pleasure was stomping out the pain. He pumped a few times before adding another single digit, that hurt a little more but as soon as he moved the pleausre was back to stomping.

"Taker" I gasped out bucking my hips against his fingers, a pressure was building and I had to get to it before I exploded. His fingers slid faster inside me adding fuel to that dangerous fire, the more he moved the more it burnt and soon I found myself groaning and shaking. My back arched and that fire exploded everywhere. I stayed frozen in time, that had felt so good, I wanted another one and another one and another one. I wanted to keep that feeling forever. Taker wasn't done with me, at least not yet. He pulled that wonderful hand away from me and instantly pretty much face dived at my leaking pussy. That long tongue hitting the same glorious spots and after a few seconds I was back to shaking and trying not to scream too loud. I grabbed my tits and played with them while his tongue did its thing, Taker growled as the second fire exploded, it was alot faster this time, now that I knew what it was, it was easier to let go. He kissed his way back to my mouth, that taste of me exploded into my mouth. All I could do was pull him closer, I loved kissing him, it was the greatest simple pleasure of all.

"I have to have you Raven" He bit out in my ear, that voice washing over my nerves, he had me in his web. I was caught and for now I was his, his to play with until he decided he was done. I pushed my hips into his, his hard dick hitting something so good I actually came again.

"Someone's eager" He said playfully, his eyes burning into mine. I swear I saw fire, fire that wouldn't be going away for a while.

"Take me while you can"

He took my invite with both hands, a little shuffling and for the first time ever I was in bed with a naked man. And what a naked man! Those strapping thighs and every other muscle in between, sculpted like a God. My eyes wouldn't leave his dick, no wonder he wore pants whenever he could, I actually doubted that it would fit inside me.

"Are you sure you want this Raven?"

I could only nod, I wanted it ever so badly that my body was screaming, screaming at him to hurry the fuck up, I couldn't lay like this forever. He moved so he was completely over me and everything was aligned, slowly that huge dick slid inside me. The pain was off the charts, it hurt so much that tears flew to my eyes, I couldn't help it, it just hurt so much. Taker slid out again and as soon as he did I hated it, I wanted it inside me not out in the open. Slowly he thrust back in and that pain was back. For a moment he lay still, completely inside and allowing me time to adjust. Taking a deep breath the pain started to scatter.

"Please" I breathed, he needed to move. I wanted to play with fire again. Taking my hands in his he began to move, that dick reaching further than any finger ever could, it made me whimper and scream at the same time. My body moved on its own, my hips meeting his thrusts needing more of his touch. Time froze again, hot juices spilling over that hard organ, his mouth moved over mine, that kiss so heated and filled with passion that I groaned again. New warmth spread over my tits and tummy, he spurted that seed over the only place it would be safe. Everything slowed down and his kisses became gentle again. Just having him there I knew I would never forget this night. Ever. It would stick with me until I died. With any luck.

_*Back to the present day*_

I was pulled from my fantasy by my phone ringing, thanks to my daydream I was now late for work, luckily it wouldn't make much difference so that was ok. After that night Taker stopped coming to the house to play poker, I managed to find out that he was busy but I knew it was because of me. Did I expect it? Yes, there was no way a man like him was going to stick with a little girl especially when it was obvious that I was a virgin when he had me. Did it sting? Fuck yes it stung, it hurt like a motherfucker but that was life right? It hurt even more that I found out that his newest girlfriend was a younger woman. Yeah that didn't make me feel any better. Yes I might as well admit it right now incase you guys are still stuck, I was in love with Taker, I couldn't help it, I knew it wasn't gonna happen and I had a better chance at walking on the moon but still it was something that stuck with me.

Work was work but it did help me stop thinking about the Undertaker for a few hours, I got home and instantly got into my jim-jams, for the next few hours I would re-think about that night and how awesome it was. Sad? Yeah but oh well. I flicked on the tv in hopes that it would distract me, no that wouldn't work, it never did. I found a good slasher flick on tv, at least I could yell at the screen for a few hours. Just as the first kill was going down the magical chimes went off. Stupid people can fuck off. It kept going off and I had no choice to answer, it was probably just my Dad wishing me a happy birthday for tomorrow because tomorrow he would be busy. I put on the snap chain and opened the door a crack. Dark eyes peered at me and for a moment I was frozen in time.

"Taker?" I really couldn't believe that he was on my doorstep, deja-vu of all kinds washed over me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

I should of said no, I should of slammed the door in his face and told him where to jump, but I just couldn't, I closed the door and took off the chain. He actually had to bend a little to get in. After I shut the door I looked up at the big man that had been given my innocence.

"What are you doing here?"

From that long dark jacket he pulled out a little red box, "I wanted to say happy birthday"

"Thank you" I took it and put it on the table, "Do you want to sit down?"

He took a seat on the couch and with shaky legs I managed to sit next to him. "You're still as beautiful Raven"

"Its amazing what four years can do to a girl"

He took my hand and poured his soul into my eyes, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it was bound to happen" Being a psychologist I could fully understand the situation, at least alot better than when I was seventeen. "Other than my birthday why are you here?"

He shifted uncomfortably in the seat, the words sticking in his throat and all I could do was wait until they became dislodged. "I wanted to tell you that I love you"

Eyes widened and the heart started working faster. Did he really just say that? "I'm sorry, what?"  
>"I love you" He drawled out again, the second time around made it easier to say, "I've loved you from the moment I saw you"<p>

I just looked at him hardly believeing the words from his dark lips, if this was a dream then I hated it, it was only going to be painful when I woke up.

"You, girlfriend, blonde chick" I couldn't even string a sentence together I was so rattled. Taker chuckled softly,

"I broke it off with her, she was my cover. Michelle wasn't who I love and she never would be, of course it didn't help that she fucked some guy from Rhode Island." His fingers stroked over my skin lovingly "You are the one I want Raven, its been you since day one and I know it always will be, no matter what"

I did the only thing I could, I punched him in the knee with my spare hand, he yelped in surprised pain, his dark eyes narrowed for a moment.

"I just wanted to make sure this was real and not in my head"

He pulled me closer and kissed me deeply, "Mmmmmmm"

"Does it feel real?"

"Yes Taker"

"I love you Raven, but I need to know how you feel because if its not the same then I guess leaving is my only option"

"I do love you, I've loved you since the night you took my virginity." I shook my head, little tears springing to my eyes, "Why has it taken you so damn long Taker, I've been waitin for so fuckin long"

He pulled me into his strong arms, those tatts wrapping around me like a security blanket. "I'm sorry it took this long Raven, give me a chance and I'll do my best to make up for lost time"

"You want to be with me?"

"Yes, yes I do"

I couldn't help but squeal, I was just so happy!

He gave another chuckle, "I take it thats a good sign Raven?"

"Mmmm. Take me to bed Taker, I feel like sex with a happy ending"

Standing up with my little frame in his arms, he made his way to my bedroom. Now I had another reason to love the eve of my birthday, not only did I lose the innocence but the man who took it loved me and there was no way in hell I was gonna let him go again.


	7. Getting a marriage back

**A/N **I'm sorry if this makes little to no sense, and yes this was inspired by _Cenarko1986, _Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Getting a marriage back**

Raven slumped down at her kitchen table, feeling worse than ever. Her husband of only one year, John Cena came home two days ago, he was home for another three. The problem? Already they had hit a dry patch. John just seemed to not want to touch her anymore. Of course she had tried but he just fobbed her off. Raven was pretty sure that there were senior citizens getting more action than she was. "Hey sister" Iziah called joyfully just walking in, Raven wondered if her sister, who was married to John's best friend Randy, was having the same trouble. Raven just uttered an annoyed groan clearly not in the mood for anything. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Raven all but snapped "Sorry Izzy I'm just a little frustrated"

"Still nothing with John huh?"

Raven groaned again "I think I should just cut my loss and give him his divorce"

"How do you know he wants a divorce?"

"Cause I bet he ain't touchin me cause I make his skin crawl" Raven said bitterly. She was more than frustrated, she was also so confused. How did they go from hands all over each other to practically sleeping in different beds.

Iziah touched her hand gently "Why don't you just talk to John?"

"Yeah I can imagine that convo, Hey John why don't you touch me anymore?"

Iziah chuckled "Have you tried seducing him?"

Raven rolled her eyes "I have tried everythin, maybe he just realises I'm not who he wants anymore"

"You don't know that Raven. Talk to John, maybe its something you can work out"

Raven shrugged again not feeling any better. She could only hope that the next three days went fast.

Dinner went pretty much the same for Raven, they ate in silence, eyes looking anywhere but each other. Raven opened her mouth many times to say something but each time the words failed her so she just closed it again, she knew she probably looked like a weird goldfish but at this point Raven simply didn't care.

"I'll do the dishes since you cooked" John broke the silence, his words sounding so uncharastically cold. He didn't wait for her to say anything he just started clearing away. Raven didn't say anything, she was too frustrated and tired so she just went upstairs to the shower. The hot water poured over her sculpted body leaving her feeling even lonelier, she thought back to when the shower was just another place to fuck. John's strong body pounding her so hard into the wet glass she was afraid that it would smash. Raven sighed washing herself down, they didn't shower together anymore. They barely did anything anymore. It was a boring routine that had taken them and Raven felt the sadness reign down like a storm. She kept the sad sigh to herself, yesterday she had to endure her sister explaining in very graphic detail about the fantastic sex she had with her husband in his newest truck. Iziah still had the markings of the gear stick on her back. Raven found it very sad that her sisters story was the closest thing she had to sex as of late. Pulling herself out of the shower she dried herself down and pulled on her pjs, sometimes she wondered if she should just resort to being a whore, at least she would be satisfyed. Raven pushed the thought away again, a night of good sex wasn't worth losing her husband, even if he had simply stopped loving her.

"Night John" Raven called down the stairs monotonously. Another night in their bed alone while he slept on the couch. It was one thing to sleep next to her and not do anything but to actually sleep on the couch away from her just made it more real. Raven lay on her back staring up at the ceiling wondering how it got this bad? Sure work was hectic and he was going flat out, but they always made time for each other now it was like he had simply stopped caring. A small smile found her face as she remembered the first time they had seen each other naked, they had spent forever discovering the human flesh, hitting the good spots repeatedly. It was a night that she couldn't forget because of all the screaming Raven had lost her voice. It was hard to explain to her friends and family why she couldn't speak but John was worth it. He always had been worth it. Remembering those thoughts Raven began to feel it again, that lust to be touched and loved even if it was by herself. Sliding a hand down into her pjs, her fingers curled over the sensitive flesh. Shutting her eyes she let her fingers take her, take her back to the happy days when it was him doing it. Raven kept breathing deeper and harder as she worked her tiny fingers. In her mind it was John and he was bringing her so close, so close to the edge she could taste it. Raven bit her lip, keeping his name to herself. She was so lost in the bliss his footsteps outside their room didn't get through. John edged the door open in hopes that he could talk to his wife. He hated what was going on between them and tonight he was going to sort it. John had no idea why it even was like this but the fact was his marriage was in trouble and he had to fix it. Seeing her, eyes shut, bliss etched on her face, John stopped. Just watching her made his dick jump to life. The pleasure of watching her made everything work again. Her breathing stopped short and he waited for the end, it didn't come. Raven had halted it, a single tear flooded her round face. She wouldn't let herself come without him.

"Rae?" John said gently edging deeper into the room. Raven instantly drew both her hands away and lay still in their bed. John kneeled down beside her, the carpet soft on his knees. Prying the blankets down with one hand, he gently took her hand with the other, he placed it down on her mound, Raven didn't say anything, there was no words in her left. She simply went back to what she was doing before he came in. At least there would be a happy ending.

"Stop" John commanded softly and in a flash she stopped. Taking her gently John turned her around. Sliding off her pj bottoms, Raven lifted her hips so they could be thrown to the ground. John took her hand again and put it back on her pussy. Losing herself to the moment she played with herself again, having those soft blue eyes glued to her only made it more exciting. It wasn't long before she was shaking beyond all control. John quickly pushed her hands away and stuck his tongue right on that little ball. Raven screamed in pleasure, she had long forgotten what his tongue felt like. John kept licking the sweet juices, every taste being heightened, never again could he go this long without her. Shoving two thick fingers in that tight little hole rewarded him with the most delicious sound, that squeal of pleasure fuelled him on, pumping in and out, his tongue hitting the good spots

"So good Raven, so freakin good" He moaned licking every part of her. She bucked her hips again, soft whimpers ecchoing around the large room. Her body drew tight and his movements halted for a moment, he needed to let her ride this wave of enjoyment, John wanted her to feel every inch of pleasure, just so she knew that he still loved her. He kissed his way back to her mouth, his lips pressing against her's, all his undying love prying into her soul. Raven kissed him as though it was last time she ever would. John pulled away and looked at those silver pools, for a moment they saddened, sad that he was leaving her again to hang. He stood up fully and took off his clothes, they were only strangling him. Raven sat up and started kissing his belly, her tongue leaving a scorching trail, John couldn't help but groan, it had been too long since her last blowjob, he had forgotten what it felt like.

"Raven" John breathed his large hands in her hair, "Oh Rae!"

Taking her time and savouring the moment she slowly took his hard dick into her small hot mouth. Using her hand she stroked him along with her mouth, she had always loved giving him head, it made him so happy and that was best thing about it, it made her hubby happy.

"Rae, stop!"

She didn't want to stop, every urge, need and want was being fulfilled but doing as she was told she pulled away from him. Before he could say anything she took a drop of liquid on her finger and stuck it in her mouth. At least she had his taste before he went away and left her in charge of her own orgasms. John arranged her so they were both in bed together, the way it should be. He let her sit up for a moment to take off her pj shirt. Gently he pushed her down with his lips, he made a note to kiss her more often, a note to tell her that he loved her more often. He pushed her legs apart and slid inside her, it had been too long, John had to wait for a moment because if didn't he would lose it. Raven kissed his neck, little spots of enjoyment being hit, that made him move. Rocking inside her he finally started doing his job as a husband.

"John!" Raven barely dared to breathe in case he stopped. "John, harder please!"  
>He captured her lips again, his hips thrusting faster driving her into the bed. The bedsprings creaked like music, music that had suddenly become foreign. Raven wrapped a leg around him and moved him until his back hit the matress, she knew that he liked it better when she was on top. Guiding him inside her again she slid down slowly, every inch taking her to heaven again. She moved her hips slowly, savouring the moment. John grabbed her hips and controlled her hips at a pace that suited him more. Their groans grew louder as they moved in a dance as old as time. Raven's body tightened and floated all at once, thick jucies coated his shaft pushing her husband to the edge. The warmth that spread throughout her only prooved that he did love her. Raven slowed down and the let the air return to her lungs. Tiredly she flopped on top of her husband, instead of pushing her away like she expected, John held her close, not wanting to let her go.<p>

"I'm sorry its been so long Raven" He whispered, still feeling guilty. "I do love you"

"I know" She sighed into his chest, "Please don't do this again John, I missed you too much"

He rolled her off him and put her on her side, a little tear slid down her cheek. She knew that it would end like this, great sex then nothing forever and ever. Instead John settled beside her and embraced her lovingly. Just having her beside him, tasting her mouth was enough to spark everything again.

"I'm sorry I made you wait like this Raven"

She looked up at his soft blue eyes and Raven knew that suddenly things had changed, it would take some work to get back to where they were but at least he wanted to try, he wasn't giving up on their marriage. He loved her, now and forever.

Raven kissed his lips softly, a little moan escaping his lips, "You'll always be worth the wait John"

John embraced her again, never again would she feel un-loved, never again would he take his marriage for granted. Raven was the only one he loved.


	8. Exotic love

**A/N **So this is a requested one shot, hopefully you enjoy and I hope I ain't got anything wrong and I'm sorry it took so damn long

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 Exotic love**

Mara was peacefully sipping her coffee, listening to morning world wake up when her life took a very interesting turn. Her flatmate and close friend Raven came inside, her silver eyes gleaming. Mara hated that look in her eyes, it meant something bad or somewhat bad was about to happen. Mara's life had already been a whirlwind, going from homeless and knowing no one to having a roof over her head and great friends. She even had a job, it wasn't exactly glamourous, but she found with her body, she only had to work twice a week.

"Mara how would you like a once in a lifetime opportunity?" Raven smiled like a wolf, flicking straight black strands and silver ringlets out of her face.

"No"

Raven's face turned to pleading and somewhat begging, "C'mon you haven't even heard me out"

"And I'm not going too, whatever this is, its gonna be bad"

Raven rolled those silver orbs at her friend, Mara hated it when she did that, Mara couldn't tell if they had stopped rolling or not.

"C'mon Mara, at least hear me out. You never know, this might turn out to be your lucky day"

Mara put her cup down and rolled her black eyes, she always liked the contrast of their eyes and how it matched their souls, silver and evil, black and good. "Alright Raven, I'm listening, what is it that you want?"

"Ok, my boyfriend" "No"

"At least let me finish" Raven looked at her irritated.

"No, because when boyfriends are involved, things tend to get messy"

"If you hear me out, I'll get Izzy off your case about being single in a world where you shouldn't be, apparently"

"Fine" Mara sighed, giving the small girl covered in tattoos a chance to finish. "I'm listening, but I can tell you its going to be a no"

Raven's half smile didn't put Mara at ease, she knew better by now, those ruby red lips smiling was never a good sign.

"Ok my boyfriend is havin a celebration party and he would like a stripper"

"So strip for him. See, you don't need me"

"He don't want me, he wants a stripper so I thought I would ask you"

"Ok"

"Look I'm not really a girl that comprimises but for him I'm willin to try, so I said to him if he would like a stripper it had to be one I chose, and I choose you"

"Why me?"

"There are many reasons but the main two are, you won't try and whore your way into his shorts, and secondly your hot"

Mara couldn't help the blush, it always happened when compliments came her way from Raven, she wasn't even sure if they were un-comfy tints of red or not.

"So he would like a stripper and I would like one that isn't a whore, and I only know two strippers that aren't whores, me and you"

"This whole thing is just weird, its weirder than I'm about to say yes on one condition"

"Why do I have a bad feelin about this?"

"I am not stripping all the way down, its bad enough that I'm the adult entertainment for _your_ boyfriend" Mara shook the sentence off "And I never thought I would say that, hopefully I won't be saying that too often"

"Well his fav colour is blue, so a teeny-weenie blue bikini?" Raven let out a child-like giggle "That rhymed"

"Yes Raven, yes it did" Mara let out another sigh "So when do I have to be there?"

Raven handed her all the details, "Don't worry its only a few people, I'm started to wonder why he hasn't got more friends?" Raven shrugged it off "Ah well, have fun Nurse Lulu"

"Oh why do I have a bad feeling welling in my slim gut" Mara moaned putting her head down, Raven's tiny hand ran through her shoulder lenth brown hair, her black nails looking sleeker among the strands "It'll be fine, and I thank you very much for this"

Nerves fluttered in her stomach as Mara made her way to the address given to her, she had to admit that even though this was a weird favour she had to admit it was rather exciting. Before Raven, Mara only felt one thing, trapped. Trapped within a life that could only be described as 'sucky' trapped within inhibitions and self-doubt. Trapped within a trap, and under the thumb of someone that only had one description, 'asshole that needed a bullet'. She may not be a super famous star with millions of dollars, but at least she was free, being free wasn't something she would trade for all the dollars and fame in the world. Taking a deep breath she headed up the fancy drive-way more than ready to get this shit over with, at least she could make this last only as long as she wanted it too, it could be ten minutes, or an hour, at least she had that much control. For a moment she closed her eyes, and let herself soothe the rumblings in her stomach, when she thought she had it under control, her tiny fist smacked the door. Loud hollering and whooping about the stripper rang through her ears, bringing a smile to her pouty pink lips, at least someone wanted to see her. The door creaked open and her voice was ripped from her vocal chords, those vibrant blue eyes of John Cena looked down at her, "You must be Mara, c'mon in" He held the door back for her and like she was dreaming, she gingerly went inside.

"Uh, can I?" Mara managed to get out when she spotted her 'customers' Christian, Punk, Wade Barrett, Sheamus and Randy Orton, and of course John Cena, but Mara was stuck on Randy Orton,

"Oh bathroom, sure just through there" John gave her a soft smile, pointing out the room. Mara had never so fast moved to a bathroom before, closing the door she managed to get her breathing in order before dialing Raven's number.

"Hello, Raven speaking, make it fast, I ain't got pants on"

"Do you have any idea where I am?" Mara growled keeping her voice low incase someone was listening.

"If you followed the directions you should be at my boyfriends house"

"And your boyfriend is John Cena? You could of told me that!"

"Did I not mention that? My bad"

"Raven I don't think I can do this"

"Mara breathe, you can do this, its not any different to any other night"

"Raven I know these people, I don't want them knowing me as that stripper from the party"

Raven let out a soft sigh "You don't have to do anything you don't want too, no one, least of all me or them can make you, but think about like this, so far only you can say I've stripped for that guy, and that guy, and that guy, oh and guess what, that guy too. In your face nameless strippers"

Mara giggled against her will, trust Raven to make it sound so much better than it probably sounded to anyone else. "Alright but can you at least promise me that anything negative comes of it, you will have my back?"

"When haven't I had your back? Now go and do your night job, I have to put some pants on, me arse is gettin a tad cold"

Mara put her phone away and decided to brave a night outside of John Cena's bathroom. Mara was able to put her bag and coat somewhere safe, his large hand in her's, he led her to the tiny like stage he had set up for her show.

"This my dear friends is our entertainment tonight, the lovely Esmerelda"

Mara thought she was going to be sick, those nerves seemed to be winning and all she felt was vomit, but then the swtich flicked as it always did, once the music started she couldn't stop its effects, her slender hips started to move and the room went quiet as their eyes watched the leggy beauty in front of them. Through her set, her black eyes fixated on the icy blue of her tattooed hottie. She couldn't explain it, but when she looked into those eyes she felt a spark, a spark that she had never felt before. As the material started to fall, his eyes burnt more intense on her frame, for a moment in time she was stripping only for him. It was only Randy in the room and the more her clothes came off the more she had him falling, falling without wanting to hold on. Before she knew it, she was down to her bikini and finished with her set, as she took her bow and flashed her smile, all nerves gone she tried her hardest not to beam, they all clapped at her performance, they were men, they wanted more but unlike most men they would be satisfyed with what they got. Mara was more than happy to give another bow and left them to talk. Mara slipped into the bathroom to get re-dressed, she was still breathing adrenaline, Mara knew that her job would cause a stir among certain people and accuse her of something she wasn't, but honestly she didn't see the big deal, sure if it was done the way movies portrayed it then it was by all means sleezy and wrong, but done the right way, it was just another way to earn a living, it wasn't any different to being a doctor or a lawyer or a jet pilot. Once she had calmed down, she planned on slipping on her jacket and slipped right out the door without any noticing, fate however had another plan in store. When she opened the door, Randy's blue eyes were peering back at her, Mara wasn't a short woman by any means, her five-eight frame proved that, but standing in front of his six foot frame made her feel shorter.

"Hi, just wondering if you were alright, you were taking a while" His voice was softer than she thought, plus she couldn't shake the feeling that just came over her, it seemed like he was there just to see her. She quickly put that thought to bed, no way in hell was _that_ happening.

"Sorry I tend to do that, typical woman I guess" Mara laughed slipping past him, his arm brushed her's and that electricity spread like wildfire. Ignoring it the best she could allow she made her way out, Randy followed her back to the lounge. Mara was more surprised that they actually spoke to her, spoke to her like a person and not some random stripper. She liked being there but she would rather be back at home where she was in her element. Randy looked to his watch, the night was still young and more to the point, he didn't want to leave the young girl until he knew her name at least.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" Randy asked softly, his voice was so low Mara was sure she didn't hear him right.

"Uh sure, I guess"

Randy offered his hand and somehow they managed to slide out the door with no one noticing, thats when John Cena's loud voice worked to his advantage.

They went to a tiny pub like place just down the road, it was a definate change to what Randy was used too. As they sat down, a bartender attended to their drink order.

"So can I know your name or do I have to assume your name really is Esmerelda?" Randy smiled at her, already he was lost in those dark pools, if he had it his way Randy would swim in those dark pools that masqueraded as eyes.

Mara gave a light laugh, "No its not. My name is Mara"

"Mara? Hmmm thats a pretty name"

"Why thank you."

"So why is a pretty girl like you stripping, if you don't mind me asking?" Randy couldn't help but ask the burning question, it sounded alot better than the one he had lined up.

Mara shrugged "Job is a job, its no different to being that girl that works at _KFC_"

"I'm pretty sure they don't get naked, unless of course thats a new policy, I ain't been there in a while so its possible"

Mara couldn't help but laugh along with him, so far _this_ was the best part of the night. They stayed for a while talking about life in general, Mara was surprised at how much she gave away, things that she didn't let just anyone know, the darkest parts of her trapped life coming to light, Randy didn't know why he was giving away honest information, he could usually get away with lying and usually lies were just easier, but somewhere inside him, for some strange fucked up reason he just couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Randy lay his hand on her's, her skin so soft he had to keep the grunt to himself, he was pretty sure that pouncing on her in the middle of a public place wouldn't be tolerated. "Would you like to come back with me?"

Mara had no idea what to say, it was pretty obvious what she wanted to say, in true Daniel Bryan fashion, YES YES YES, safety and caution told her NO NO NO. When his index finger stroked her hand, the yes popped out before her brain could even register what was going on. Taking her hand he led her from the table and back to his truck.

The ride to the hotel wasn't as awkward as Mara thought it would be, she figured silence and a strange vibe, instead all she got was calm and light conversation. It was once the truck stopped moving that Mara started to have doubts, all the annoying what if's popped into her head, the moment he opened the door and offered his hand, doubt went straight out the window, life was too short for doubt and what if's. Randy slid the card inside the room and pushed it open, darkness hit her eyes for a second, and like that it was gone, the lights opening the room up. Randy took her wrist lightly and pulled her lean frame to his, his chest bulging up against her's, sweet lingering lips pushed into her thoughts, that devious tongue opening her lips in a desperate need of desire. Randy slid his hands up her tiny arms until he was pushing that annoying jacket off her shoulders. Randy pulled away and took in those eyes again, his fingers un-popping the buttons to her shirt, he pushed it off until it joined her jacket on the floor. The air hit her flesh, cool mixing with hot, those lips went to her swan like neck, Mara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just letting his lips wash over her. Finally getting her nerve up, she gently put a hand on his shirt, even under the material, the muscles contracted. Over come with bliss and passion, Randy pulled her lips back his, the need and want pushing from his soul and into her's, she pulled him closer giving that serpant more fight than he expected. Randy let out a purely primal growl, those long tattooed arms picking her up and pushing her to the bed. His lean body smothering her's, every inch of her moulded into him perfectly. Pulling back so at least Mara could breathe, his hands went to the rest of her clothes, Mara let herself have this moment, Randy pulling her skirt down, little grunts of appreciation leaving his perfect lips. Finally he got to that teeny-weenie-blue-bikini, easily he pried it off and his vision of perfection was naked in front of him. The cold air hit every pleasure point, the bolts just wouldn't stop and the moment his fingers trailed up her long legs, she had to will herself not to lose it straight away. _At least make the man work for it_. Randy took his clothes off as she settled herself on the bed properly, Randy smothered her again, those lips dragging moans from her vocal chords, her groans pushed his body further into her's until her fingers were grasping at his toned, tanned flesh. Randy dragged his lips down her neck, hitting vital points that lay long forgotten. Mara pushed into his tongue, her gasps turning up in volume. Randy kissed softly between the valley of her breasts. Mara pushed her chest to his mouth, his lips sucking and pulling softly at her hard pink buds. Mara cried in surprised, his teeth sinking in softly and pulling it away from her body, the little jar of pain was nothing compared to the utmost pleasure that came along with it. Randy pushed his lips to her other breast, his teeth pulling the nipple genlty until that little cry of pleasureable pain squealed from her pouty lips.

"Randy" Mara let out, she couldn't take anymore of this torture, parts of her needed to be explored and touched. Heeding her cries, Randy slid his tongue down her slender belly, his teeth giving little soft nips. Prying her legs open a little, that little trickle of juice made him even hornier, if that was even possible. Randy had to restran himself, he didn't want this over with too soon, he had to make it last, last for as long as possible. Randy lent down and licked a single trail up the wet lenth, Mara shuddered with immense joy, that was exactly what she needed. That taste was intoxicating and Randy had to have more, that viperous tongue sweeping over her and inside that dripping hole, Mara bucked her hips a little the excitement almost too much for her.

"Randy!" Mara cried out, two thick fingers dipping inside her, his lips like soft clamps on her clit. He curved his fingers, moving inside her and stretching the best he could, her body started to shake and quiver. Randy kept moving faster, he wanted her to lose it, lose it right where she was. Mara couldn't help it, her body wouldn't let her stop it anymore. Her whole body tightened and exploded, bursting out of her like a wet fireball. Randy let out deep grunts of delight, that tongue working faster to catch everything she gave out. Mara needed more, she wanted more and she needed it right _now_, Randy moved up her body, his lips smashing on her's, that taste of herself lingered on her tongue, she couldn't concentrate on that, all she could think about was that cock nudging its way inside her.

"Ready?" Randy whispered, it was all that could stop him from coming right then and there, he wasn't even fully inside and already she was driving him insane. Mara could hardly get out the three letter word, all she could do was nod and even that took alot of energy. Randy slid all the way inside and just held himself inside, he had to breathe. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to move and move now. He pulled out and slammed all the way back in, Mara let out the loudest most erotic moan he had ever heard, he had to hear it again. His body moved like a pro, that cock stretching and pulling her to the edge of pleasure. Their cries grew louder, their bodies moving in a dance as old as time, her soft hands trailing over his skin, grasping and clawing. That burst came again and Mara instantly let go, she couldn't hold it in any longer, Randy let out aroused moans, her juices coating him and pushing him faster. His lips pressed against her's in the most heated kiss she had ever experienced, it was simply the best kiss Mara had ever had and it would forever be stamped in her head, along with this night. Randy burst inside her, he couldn't help it, feeling her lose it made him lose it. Mara let the new warmth spread throughout her and just made the night concrete.

Mara woke in the morning in a strange hotel and an empty bed, the only thing that told her the night was real was the peice of paper that was tightly in her hand. She let everything settle before she looked at the note in her hand. Bracing herself for the harsh words of reality, when they crossed her eyes she actually couldn't believe what she read.

_Don't know about you but I would certainly love a repeat of last night, please call me_, A little smiley face and his number, Mara put the note on the table and collected herself together.

Mara came down the stairs in the morning, that paper in her pocket, where it had been for the past six months, it was always with her, sort if a reminder. Raven was already up and drinking coffee.

"Morning" Raven uttered, her hands on her belly, "I really don't know if I should strangle him or just be happy"

Mara laughed as she sat down at the table, a fresh cup of coffee already down in front of her. "I suggest you don't strangle him Raven, that's kinda mean, strangling the father of your child"

Raven shook her head clearly annoyed at the reality, getting up her pot belly very noticible, "I'm gonna go out later and do some shopping, are you coming with me or do I have to endure Iziah?"

Mara wasn't listening, her mind skipping to that night she did Raven that weird favour, who knew it would lead to _this_. Raven snapped her fingers in Mara's face, trying to bring her back "Come on back to us girly-girl, Randy induced fantasies can wait"

Mara shook herself, "Sorry what did you say?"

Raven smirked "Dreaming of your boyfriend naked again?"

Mara couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, I can't help it"

Raven laughed, "I bet your really glad I roped you into that favour now"

"Yes, yes I am"

Raven pulled up her phone, a vibration told her to answer it. Her face lit up, "Good, now you can do me another favour"

"What?"

Raven pulled the door open, "Take your boyfriend and go do something fun"

Mara jumped up and practically flew into Randy's arms, her lips planting kisses all over his handsome face. "Remind me to come back more often" Randy laughed wrapping his arms around Mara. He never thought he would find love, he hadn't found it with any other woman before but Mara was something different, there was just something about her that made him strive to be a better person. Randy had certainly proved that to John and every other asshole in the locker room, in the months he had been away from her, his icy blue orbs hadn't strayed once, his mind didn't even think about that. All he could think about was getting back to Mara. Randy embraced her again, making Raven groan in utter annoyance.

"Take it upstairs Mara"

Like she was a blushing bride, Randy carried her upstairs to her room, packed boxes lay strewn about, Mara was sad that she was leaving Raven's, but the excitement of starting life with Randy made her forget about that quickly.

Mara lay happily in his arms, her eyes lightly closed as his fingers ghosted over her ink. Mara let out a little moan, his fingers always felt good against her skin, even when they were only light touches. Randy pulled her closer and kissed her neck, Mara sighed happily, every day for the rest of her life she would thank Raven for her weird favour, afterall it bought true love to her waiting arms.

**A/N **Ok so this took me a while, sorry about that, hopefully its alright and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Halloween

**Chapter 9 Halloween**

Raven wasn't much of a Halloween person, she just didn't see a point in the holiday, but still she was stuck with her sister hosting the annual WWE costume party, Raven rolled her eyes as the Divas came in, dressed as fairies, princess' and lord knows what else. Raven could only hope this night went fast, the night hadn't really begun and already she was annoyed and bored. There was only so much of John Cena's loud voice she could take. Her sister, Iziah, dressed as an evil fairy smiled at her.

"Don't be such a downer, who know's, you might have fun"

Raven rolled her eyes, the only thing about her that screamed Halloween was the devil horns she wore on her head, her black and silver hair trailing down her back.

"Why am I doing this?" Raven asked as she watched her co-workers have fun, "Seriously, why am I doing this again?"

"Because you need to cut loose and have some fun" Iziah pointed out, since the twins joined the WWE, Raven had proved that she was to a point, like her father. Always working, never having fun, Iziah, who was for hard working didn't have a problem having fun. Raven looked out to the party again, she couldn't help the disappointment that thumped in her body, there was one aspect of the party she was looking forward too, and sadly he wasn't here yet.

"Lookin for someone?" Iziah teased, she knew that her sister was crushing big time on the one guy that she had no chance with. It wasn't that her sister was ugly or un-attractive to men, it was the simple fact that the he in question never showed any interest in any of the girls. He just seemed to ignore them and avoid them. He didn't even glance at Raven, which Iziah found weird, almost every man looked at her sister at least once.

"Yeah, my sanity"

Iziah giggled, "That makes no sense Rae"

"It doesn't have too, I'm leavin" Raven got up and looked at her sister, "Are you gonna be alright?"

Iziah nodded, "Yes, John said he'd give me a lift back if I needed it"

Raven patted her sister on the shoulder, from day one Iziah had expressed her very explicit opinion on John Cena, "Good luck Izzy"

"Thank you, but I don't need it"

"Have you spiked his drink?"

Iziah giggled as Raven pulled on her jacket, "No, I merely told him that I wanted him and he in return said the same thing, and as soon as this party is over, we're going back to the same hotel, to the same room, to the same bed"

"Seriously, the way you work is astoundin"

Iziah patted her arm soothingly "Maybe if you point-blank like you are with everythin else, he would say what you want him too"

Raven just shook her head and headed back to the hotel, as soon as this night was over the better.

Raven instead of going to her room went to the hotel bar, maybe a drink would help. There he was on at the other end, nursing a beer and staring into space. Her heart started beating faster just from seeing him, Raven had no idea why, but everything Kane did, made her crave him more. She had heard through the locker room that he was alot more than a so-called monster. He was what most girls would call the perfect guy, the only thing that would actually scare you was the height, Kane was huge, which of course made Raven feel even shorter. Next to say, Randy Orton, she was like a midget, but next to Kane, well it made her feel that he could pick her up and put her in his pocket. Not that she would mind, she liked the idea of being in his pocket. Kane looked up at her, their eyes connecting, Raven offered a small smile not expecting anything. Kane smiled back, small and just peaking through. Raven's heart started thumping wildly, the pleasing circuit already trailing around her body, he had acknowledged her, instead of ignoring her like he did with the other girls. Not that Raven could blame him for that, the girls talked rapidly about fashion and other kinds of crap that she didn't get, even Iziah was more girly-girl than Raven was. Raven looked up again to look at that handsome face only find he was gone, disappointment flooded her veins, so much for a connection.

"Looking for some one?"

Raven almost jumped out of her skin, in a space of thirty seconds, Kane was up and by her side, she was too lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice. Forgetting herself, she spoke freely, as she always tried to do.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, you might give them a freakin heart attack, like the one I'm having now" Raven rubbed her chest as though she was trying to ward off the heart attack, Kane merely smiled and sat next to her.

"My apologies Raven, I thought you might like some company"

She hid her shock, she was surprised that he even knew her name, she always figured that he wouldn't of bothered.

"Company sounds better than that stupid halloween party"

"Not much of a Halloween girl huh?"

Raven shurgged, he was so close she swore that she could smell his manly scent. "Not really, I liked it when I was kid but now it just seems stupid"

"Shockingly I agree"

Now she couldn't hide her shock, given the character he played, she figured that Halloween would be right up his alley. "Thought you'd love Halloween"

Kane grinned making his eyes dance, "I used too, but the candy isn't the same, I remember the days when candy was nothing but sugar"

"When was this? Back in the thirties?" Raven teased before she could stop it, maybe her mouth and point blank attitude was the problem.

Kane let out a laugh, he had already heard through the grapevine that Raven was opinonated, but he always thought that she would clam up around him, not many women were point blank around him, but true to her own nature she was being herself. It had been a while since he had found a woman like that. "Ooh meow, someone has the claws out"

Raven let herself giggle, "Now remember your anger management Kane, breathe"

"Oh don't remind me of that crap"

Daringly Raven patted his hand, wildfire spreading throughout her whole body, "Sorry, question, what was it like hugging Daniel Bryan?"

"I don't know, how was it kissing Miz?" Kane shot back at her playfully making Raven laugh again.

"I only got through that because I was picturing someone else"

"Thats how I got through the hug"

"You were picturing a girl right? Cause that would be weird if you weren't"

Kane didn't tell her it was her that he was picturing, he wouldn't mind hugging it out with her, and no doubt her skin would feel alot better than Daniel's. And he wouldn't feel a rough beard against his chest either. "Yes Raven, I was picturing a woman, a very beautiful woman"

"Well as long as it was a woman, not that theres anything wrong with the other way"

"What about you? Who were you picturing?"

Raven's eyes glazed over a little, her face going all dream-like "The hottest guy in the entire world, so pretty"

Kane laughed again "Pretty? Never been called that before"

"What makes you think I was talking about you?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow, a little silver stud going with it. Paranoia sweeped her veins, if Iziah had said anything to him she would kill her.

Kane just shrugged, "I was hoping, really but now I know you were talking about me"

Raven blushed as his hand came to rest on her knee, a little squeeze going with it. Circuits by the dozen trailing up her small body, maybe Iziah was right maybe she did need to cut loose and have fun, and fun with Kane certainly seemed like a great option.

"Smooth moves Kane, I must say I am impressed"

Kane left his hand where it was but still had to fight to hide the blushing. He was so close to what he wanted yet so far away. taking a chance he lent in and placed his lips on her's, her lips tasting sweeter than he ever imagined. When he pulled away, he couldn't believe the firey lust in those silver orbs,

"Don't do that if you don't have any intentions of not following through" Too many times had she been suckered in only to realise that as always she was the test crash dummy. Kane got up and held his hand out to her, only hesitating for a split second Raven took it and let him lead her to the elevators. Once the doors were shut, his lips took her's again, Raven actually had to get up on her tip-toes just to reach him, she didn't care though, his lips were better than anything she had ever experienced. The dinging of the elevator pulled them apart, with his hand still in her's he took her to his room. The little green light couldn't appear fast enough. He slammed the door shut and trapped her alone. Raven had to restrain herself from jumping on him, instead Kane picked her up, her legs wrapping around his thick waist.

"Much eaiser" Kane captured her lips again, now that the height had been taken care of, his tongue could explore more freely, the slight peppermint on her tastebuds made him crave more. Using nothing but pure and utter skill, Kane made it to the bed and just flopped down, Raven straddling over her wasit. Her lips never left his, she needed to taste every inch of his mouth so she could store it to memory. Kane slid his hands down her back to her cute little ass, pulling her forward, her body grinding against his made him growl with nothing but lust. Raven pulled away and pulled off her shirt, thank God she didn't have to deal with the annoyance known as a bra. He let out that growl again, sitting up and taking a perfectly peirced nipple into his mouth. Raven breathed deeply, letting his lips take her to the promised land. Kane trailed to her other breast, that hard little nipple squashed between his lips. Raven tugged his shirt up, she wasn't about to be the only one getting naked. Kane pulled away and let her pull it off throwing it to the ground. Her fingers made light patterns over his skin, his muscles bunching and screaming for more. Raven got off his lap and quickly took off her skirt, his eyes lighting up like a christmas tree, her slender body with its beautful colourful art was alot better than he had ever imagined, and he had spent a while picturing that naked body. He went to grab her hand again, but she pulled out his reach, "Uh-uh, you gotta be naked too"

Kane stood up and merely grabbed her round the middle, throwing her on the bed until she was pinned underneath him. Raven giggled as his mouth went back to her skin, she didn't expect him to listen and she was glad he didn't, his mouth was hitting every hot point her body had, he was even hitting new points. His tongue made a blazing trail down her breasts and over her belly-button ring. He pried her legs apart, another growl coming from his vocal chords. Raven inhaled sharply, he wasn't even touching her yet and already she could feel the fire spread. He slid his tongue over that hard little bud, Raven almost jumped off the bed. Snaking an arm around to her middle, he held her down as his tongue went back to the wetness, the taste of her made him want to jump on her. Kane kept licking all around her before his tongue slid inside the wet velvet walls, Raven let out the most aroused moan. Kane slid his tongue back to that bud, flicking and clamping down, his fingers pushing inside her. Raven tried to keep the screams of joy to herself but that was hard, his fingers fucking her and his tongue sliding over her clit was almost too much. Kane pushed harder, Raven squirming, tensing and thrashing beneath him. Her body pulled rank and for a moment she really thought she was dead, Kane took his fingers back and licked all around her, not one inch of her missed out. He took his arm out slowly, letting her come down from the high, that look on her face made him want her even more. He kissed back to her lips, letting her taste what he did. Raven pulled him closer until his body was practically squashing her into the matress. She pushed her hips up, she couldn't take anymore, she needed him now before the moment was gone. Kane pulled away from her, pulling his belt un-done. Raven, with her wide eyes, could only watch in appreciation as he took off his clothes. Just looking at him she doubted for a moment how the hell he was even going to fit inside her. Kane took her lips again, pushing her softly to the matress. That slippery studded tongue darted around his mouth, his hips pushing into her, the engorged head rubbing against her hard clit. Raven grunted in pleasure, her tiny hand trailing down his stomach until it was wrapped around his hard dick. Kane let the smooth silk grip him for a moment before he pulled away, Raven looked at him with such innocent eyes, he could feel his heart cracking.

"I don't want to come yet"

Raven pushed her hips into him, "Stop driving me crazy then big man"

He smashed her lips again, letting her believe that this wasn't about to hurt. He eased in inch by inch, he could feel her stretching as he kept going, when he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed the rest of the way until he was buried deep inside her. He pulled his lips away and let Raven adjust to the foreign intruder. Taking her mind off the pain, she started to kiss up and down his neck, her hands trailing over his giant arms. Propping himself up in a better position, Kane started to move within her, small teasing strokes at first. Raven pushed her hips up, creating more delicious friction, it drove Kane crazy with last and before he could stop it, his hips snapped and thundered inside her making her shake with pleasure. Kane kept pushing, he was so close and he could just tell that when he got there it was going to be amazing.

"Raven, I'm close" Kane mumbled, his body stretching to the limits, she felt so good wrapped around him, it was like she was made just for him. Raven half sat up and Kane pulled out, just as the hot creamy liquid spouted out of him, her mouth taking down the rest, it tasted alot better than she thought. Kane groaned in pleasure feeling her mouth slide over him was enough to make him want to come again. Raven settled down once she had finished what she called a snack. Kane gently lay back down on her, not enough to hurt her but enough to let her know that he was still there.

"At least stay the night" Kane murmured softly, his fingers trailing down her soft face.

"Of course" Raven took his lips again, this was far from over.


	10. Altar your tastes, you might find love

**A/N **So this is a requested 1-shot for awesomeone21, hopefully you enjoy and hopefully it lives up to the expectations, I have made it as close to your request as possible, but I have no problem trying again LOL John Cena/Iziah pairing, ENJOY!

**Chapter 10 Altar your tastes, you might find love**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Raven asked as her identical twin pulled on her long trench coat, usually it took an arm and leg to rope Iziah into doing anything especially for another person, but seeing Raven on the verge of tears was enough to get Iziah's cold ice-strings tugging. Raven, who held certain compulsions which included perfect work attendance, (Iziah didn't get it either) was sick, she couldn't make it to work so Raven suggested that Iziah go in her place, no one would be able to tell the difference, unless Iziah actually said something. Raven didn't want her record to be broken and Iziah had always hated it when her sister cried, so she agreed, for one night only she would go to Raven's job and be her sister. Of course it would of been a fuck load simplier if Raven had a normal job like nurse or school teacher, no Raven had to be a freakin stripper, of all the things she could do, it was stripping that Raven had chosen, and now thanks to that little bit of humanity that Iziah held, she was a stripper too, well for one night only. At least she would be able to keep the money she made, Raven had allowed that, as long as people thought Iziah was Raven, and her work record was still in place then Raven didn't care if Iziah took her earnings.

"Of course I mind, I had an evenin planned, but as always you crying made me feel compassion"

Raven was about to hug her sister but instead errupted in a coughing fit,

Iziah pointed her towards the couch, "Go and rest while I take my clothes off for horny men"

Raven tried to laugh but only burst out in more coughing, "Thank you Izzy, you are the best sister ever"

"Yeah I know" Iziah smirked as she headed out the door "If theres news about men gettin their junk ripped off by a psycho-stripper, it totally wasn't me"

Before Raven could re-think her idea Iziah was gone leaving Raven to hope that she still had a job and sister in the morning.

Iziah took a deep breath as she entered the strip joint where her sister worked, Izzy was just thankful that it wasn't one of those seedy places where the strippers were nothing but whores, it wasn't a gentlemans club but it wasn't a bad place so that made her feel better. Making her way to the back where the other girls were, Izzy was suddenly struck with realisitc nerves, she had never danced, she had never stripped, and she was a tad body shy. Among trying not to upset her sister further, Iziah had agreed to something that she had no idea about, sure stripping sounded and even looked easy, but even she knew that wasn't true, it took certain skills, and right now she didn't have any skill, or even a clue on how she was going to pull this off. Taking a deep breath she put on her "Raven" face and started to get ready for her night of what was going to be torture. The door slipped open and 'her' boss, Fat Tony walsed in, apart from looking like a mob boss who was an asshole, he was actually very nice and sweet to a point.

"Raven, may I talk to you please?"

Iziah gulped, but etched her way to him, taking her hand he led her to his office. He motioned her to sit down and still shaking he sat on the other side.

"So Raven, something you want to tell me?"

"Um, no"

Fat Tony chuckled, "Raven has a butterfly on her neck and you have a star, you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Damnit. I mean you're wrong"

Tony chuckled, "Relax, I'll chalk you in as your sister, but only if you do somethin for me"

Iziah was afraid to ask but clearly her brain disagreed "What?"

"You bring your A-game and do not under any circumstance hurt anybody, deal?"

Iziah breathed a sigh of relief, "Done. Thank you Tony"

"Your welcome 'Raven', now get changed, your on first"

"Damnit!"

John made his way into the club with Randy, he actually didn't want to be here but Randy had convinced him, despite being a married man, Randy just had to check out every strip club of every town he was in and unfortunately he just had to drag John along.

Randy elbowed him in the ribs, "Can you for once just enjoy the hot naked women?"

John rolled his eyes but forced a smile as he took a seat next to Randy, "You realise this is just torture for me right? Watching the 'pretty' girls get naked knowing that I can't touch them?"

"And you can't touch them why?" Randy asked a little confused, as far as he knew, John a new divorcee was free to touch whoever the hell he wanted. Then again since that bitch had ripped his heart out, she had also taken apart of John's soul, not something that was easily done, but the proof was right there.

John didn't say anything, he just fixated his gaze on his feet. After a while he learnt that if he concentrated on his shoes and blocked out the erotic music, then it was just a case of waiting for Randy to finish his 'happy ending' Everything became usual for him, the music, Randy elbowing him to pay attention and the announcer saying the show was about to begin. Of course before anyone got naked and Randy would shut up, he just had to talk to John.

"You know what your problem is right Cena?"

"That I haven't been laid in such a long time that I'm startin to wonder if the've changed it?"

Randy snorted at his friends joke, "No, you have to altar your taste, for the past ten years you've always had this thing for tall blondes, and as records have shown, they have turned out all bad, try something new and the result might be different"

Sadly this arguement wasn't anything new but John could always admit that Randy had a point, maybe he did need something different, problem was he hadn't come across anything that would be considered different, no matter how they were wrapped all women were eventually the same, at least to John they were. Finally the announcer said the words to shut Randy up,

"Gentleman and the few women out there, put your hands together for a little bit of dark heaven, the tattooed beauty, Star!"

Blue eyes fixed on his shoes for two seconds, John didn't know why, but he looked up and he was damn glad he did. 'Star' was far more beautiful than the announcer had given her credit for. She danced so gracefully and intune to the beat, for a moment John lost himself. He kept searching for her gaze as she slowly took off her clothes. Everything about her, even the simple deatils was not lost on him, from her dark strands and silver ringlets to her full breasts, shapely legs and pert round curves, most of which was covered in beautiful works of art. 'Star' was a work of art herself, and John couldn't stop staring. When she smiled, his heart thumped faster and for a moment he believed that 'Star' smiled just for him. His blue eyes scoured over her body again, taking in every inch of her, every curve, every part of 'Star' was going to stay in his mind for a very long time. _Don't go_. His brain whispered sadly as she finished and inched her way out of his view. Star. It would stick with him forever.

After Randy had finished staring at the women getting naked, they went to the on sight bar. John tried to shake 'Star' but he couldn't, something about her had flashed in his head like a vibrant neon sign, and he loved it. Something about her was just...he couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there.

"So I take it you enjoyed it this time round?" Randy teased as finally John had a real smile on his face. Usually he was itching to leave but now John wanted to stay as long as possible, if he got to see Star again then it would be worth it.

"Yeah, it was different"

"You couldn't take your eyes off the first girl, whats her name?"

"Star" John breathed out making Randy's eyes light up,

"Aw, you remember her name, isn't that sweet"

John rolled his eyes, "Why can't you be like a normal friend at a strip club, ditching me to watch naked women"

Randy however grabbed his coat and looked towards the stripper known as Moon, "I am ditching you for naked women, don't do anything I wouldn't do"

John ignored him as Randy towards his conquest for the night. John let out a sigh that he was alone and thinking about yet another woman he couldn't have.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

John looked up and his voice caught in his throat, 'Star' in the flesh (and clothing) right in front of him, talking to him. Her smile so gentle and yet her eyes were somehow hard and soft at the same time.

"Course not, take a seat"

She sat down beside him, her tiny colourful arm almost touching him, he was sure he felt the warm current. He put his hand out, at least he wouldn't be rude. "I'm John"

She took it gently, her eyes going soft for a moment "Iziah."

"Interestin name"

"Thank you, and not for the compliment"

John looked at her confused as she let out a little laugh, it was like music to his ears. "You took away my nerves, gave me somethin to focus on"

"You were nervous?" John didn't think it was possible for Iziah to be nervous, she looked anything but nervous on that stage.

"It was my first time you see"

"Well I'm glad I could help you through it Iziah" Happiness burst through his soul, Iziah _had_ smiled just for him because he was the only one she was looking at.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was it your first time?"

Iziah let out another giggle, "That would take some serious explaining John"

"I'm happy to buy you a drink in exchange for 'some serious explaining'

"Deal." Iziah waited patiently for her coke, she really wanted to drink but that always turned out bad so she opted for safety, she hated it but still safety was better than the opposite. Iziah looked into those clear blue eyes and suddenly found herself falling into dangerous territory, there was something about his baby blue eyes that made her want to ravish him, keeping in mind that she was in public she kept it to herself.

"Ok," Iziah steadied her heartbeat and breathing, "I'm fillin in for my sister because she's sick. Guess it wasn't that serious"

John laughed along with her, something about sitting her with Iziah felt _right_. But that was crazy wasn't it? "If it helps Iziah, it was very nice of you to fill in for your sister"

Iziah shook her head a little, "Things I do for that girl, but so far I can't complain. Its not everyday I get to sit with a handsome gentleman and have a pleasant conversation"

John looked around jokingly "Where is this guy? He sounds very nice"

Iziah raised an eyebrow, her silver stud going up as well, a little smirk on her face "Didn't see that one coming"

John laughed as realised what he said and how it sounded, "Hundred percent straight"

_Good to know_ "I'm ninety nine percent"

"Ninety-nine?"

Iziah let out a coy smile, "I just gotta be different"

"Indeed"

They stayed where they were just talking and the more they talked the easier it became, pretty soon John felt as though he had known Iziah for a lifetime, only he wasn't sick of it and he yearned for more. The bar closed and John walked with her out, Iziah looked to the night sky in wonder.

"Its dark, damnit"

"Yes Iziah, its this little thing called night"

"Really? I've never heard of it. Night you say?" Iziah pulled out her phone "Spose I gotta call the stupid taxi people, you just know they are evil"

"Would you like a lift?" John asked, he was the sober driver intending to take home a pissed Randy, he was more than glad he was traded for Iziah.

"Do you mind?" Iziah didn't really want to call a taxi, taxi people were evil and besides she didn't mind having more time with John. Every inch of her ached, every part of her was telling her to jump, jump on him right now because you'll regret it if you don't.

"Course not"

"So where are we going?" John asked as they started on their way, his whole body tingled and shook as Iziah gently placed her soft hand on his bare knee,

"Your place"

Iziah didn't usually do this, but for one night she needed something like this, something for her look back at and feel nothing but happiness. John kept the soft sigh to himself, her two second touch feeling better than anything in the entire world. Her hand came back as John sped up, he needed to get home real quick because if he didn't he would ruin it before it even started.

His lips were attached to her's when he pushed open the front door, so soft and sweet he didn't care if they were actually venomous poison, Iziah's full lips and soft tongue prying open his mouth was a very welcome poison. The door banged shut but neither of them noticed, Iziah wrapped her arms around his neck, needing him closer, his bulky frame moulded into her's perfectly. They collapsed on the couch, mouths still exploring the new sensations. John pulled away and for a second Iziah's silver orbs fell. She should of known this was too good to be true. His blue eyes locked onto her's as he lent over, his whole body pressing into her's for a moment in time, his lean arm hitting something down the side. The couch folded out, at least they would be more comfy. John took her lips again as they moved down the couch, his huge frame engulfing her's perfectly. John's lips pulled towards her neck, every inch of Iziah was going to be blessed, his teeth nipped at the skin gently, his tongue snaking its way over her throat. His large hands pulled her shirt away and he thanked himself lucky for the gift of sight. Throwing her shirt down he went back to the task at hand, his lips trailing patterns over her mounds, his teeth pulling the perfect pink nipples. Iziah took a deep breath, trying to keep the grunts in, her body was slowly going into over load. John's lips trailed to her other breast getting the same treatment as the other one. Her soft hand trailed over his short brown hair, his lips kissing and nipping her soft tits."Mmmmm" Pleasure had never made a circuit like this, by now it fizzled out but as John's tongue ran down her flat belly it only grew hotter. Taking his time and trying to stop himself from exploding he popped those evil buttons, like he was un-wrapping a christmas present he took those jeans off, the only barriers now were his clothes and her black panties. Over taken with hot white sparks, Iziah sat up and captured those lips again, their kiss more hungry and urgent. John pulled away and let the shirt fly from his body, her lips set back to his skin. His throat and chest splattered with her soft lips. Iziah made short of his bottoms, when determined nothing stood in her way. John laid down much to his disappointment, getting head wasn't exactly something he enjoyed, oddly enough. Soon his disappointment turned to pleasure, her soft tongue slid down his chest, her lips pulling his nipples until they hardended under her silky touch. Her tiny hand wrapped around his hard dick, she smirked when jumped in her hand. John let out a deep grunt, her thumb rubbing over the wet tip. Iziah kissed his rock hard stomach down to the very rock hard thing she yearned to play with. Sliding her tongue around the base John let out another deep groan, his blue eyes shut in pleasure as Iziah took him into her mouth. Inch by inch he was devoured, her mouth pushing him to places that lay forgotten. His hands clawed trying to keep control, more and more of Iziah was what he wanted, more until he couldn't take it.

"Iziah" John let out, he needed to restrain, already the pre-ooze was peaking on her tongue. Iziah kept pushing him to the edge, her mouth working over his dick, her hand squeezing his balls softly, it was almost too much but before he could fall, Iziah pulled back. She wasn't going to let it end that fast, not when there was more fun to be had. She gave his hard leaking dick one more stroke before climbing back to his mouth, his long tongue fighting for supremecy. Iziah groaned into his mouth, he wasn't the only one leaking, she was pretty sure she was leaving wet spots all over the place, not that either of them cared. John wrapped an arm around her slender back and resumed his dominance, his frame towering over hers. For a moment she froze, soon the pain would come and heaven would turn to hell. Instead John kissed all around her face, soft butterfly kisses that put her at ease. He went back to her panties, pulling them off and flinging them across the room. Iziah let out a giggle as he genlty nudged her legs open. Again he was thankful for sight, easing gently his thick fingers nudged open her wet swollen lips, blowing warm air right on that fat little ball made her squirm for more. She could barely control it, it was made worse when John finally touched her. His tongue licking a nice line from the bottom right to the magic ball.

"John" Iziah breathed out, that circuit not stopping for a moment, John kept his licking pattern as he slid two fat fingers deep inside her. Iziah clamped down at the welcome visitor, John kept moving his fingers, warm gushes of juices coating his fingers. Iziah kept squirming and moaning, his name rolling off her tongue so easily John had to hear it until it lost all meaning. Iziah soon passed the point of no return, the flow of juices and the hot pumping of his thick fingers pushed her well and truely over the edge. John clamped his lips down on her clit, his teeth softly nipping driving Iziah even crazier, her head flipping from side to side as the orgasms washed through out her body. John climbed back up her body, his lips taking her's before she could even contemplate what was going on. Iziah pushed her whole body into his, all she needed and wanted right now was that hard dick shoved so deep inside her it would be counted as lost. Her hand wrapped around him and led it to where she wanted, her legs spread as far as she could go. John slid inside her so easily it was like she was made for him. John gave a few teasing strokes, letting her adjust and get her bearings before he made her lose them again. Iziah thrashed beaneath him, "Mmm harder John!"

John pulled back and slammed in as hard as he could, hopefully without hurting her too much. Iziah pushed herself into his thrusts, their bodies hitting more pleasure points than ever. The white hot joy wouldn't stop and soon the couch was threating to break under their pounding bodies, the walls shaking from the screams that bounced around. John took her hand and put it on her mound,

"Tease your clit"

Iziah obeyed rubbing her fingers over that ball as John screamed inside her, stretching the very confines of her soul. Iziah's body stiffened up, another pleasing flow of juice pushing from her body. John pulled out as juice flowed every which way, Iziah sat up eagerly and took him in her mouth, cum spouting down her greedy gullet. John let out more pleased groans as he made it through his orgasm, her soft mouth taking everything he had which was alot. Iziah pulled away and flopped back down on the soft couch, she was well and truely exhausted, she could only hope that wanted to kick her out in the morning and not right now. John gently hoevered over her body, his eyes pouring into her's. There was no denying that there was a special connection between the good boy and very bad girl.

"Bounding down the stairs! Bounding down the stairs!" Iziah sang happily as she jumped down the stairs, her sister was already up.

"We get it Iziah, you're comin down the damn stairs"

Iziah flipped her off but still held that smirk "I'm happy, so shut it"

"Yeah I noticed" Raven laughed as Iziah went to the calendar.

"Sorry about this calendar" Iziah apologized before ripping the previous month away to reveal the new month. Just seeing the number one circled in red with "John comes home today" made her even happier.

Iziah started dancing again, "He comes home today! My man comes home today!"

Raven shook her head as the doorbell went off "Get the damn door and stop dancin"

"Never!" Iziah hollered skipping to the front door, when she pulled it open John had to stop himself from falling as Iziah lept into his arms, hugging him close and taking in every sweet part of _her_ John.

"I lurrrve it when you're home" Iziah kissed him before getting out of his arms and allowing him breathing space.

"I lurrve it too babe"

"Take it upstairs, I didn't wake up today with hopes of seeing a live porno despite what _Twitter_ says"

They laughed as they went back upstairs, it had been a long yet blissful year since that night and for every day that passed, John was thankful that he had changed his taste in women, because now he had found love.

**A/N **I'm sorry for any mistakes that may of been made, its early hours of the mornin, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, hit that pretty review button people lol


	11. Xmas joys

**A/N **Ok so this idea was suggested by the dear Blackhat, so this is what I imagine would happen if my psycho Iziah met Santy Claus, just a bit of fun really, but enjoy anyways.

**Chapter 11 Xmas joys**

"I wish I was dead! Fa-la-la-la-lala-la!" Iziah sung happily hanging little red balls on the black christmas tree, she used to love this time of year, until the fat man in the sleigh pissed her off, tonight she was going to get her answers and hopefully her presents. "Kill me with a hammer to the head, fa-lala-la-la-la-la" Iziah kept singing putting up more decorations, to her death and christmas went hand in hand, like salt and pepper.

"See your into the festive spirit" Raven remaked looking at her sister hang decorations and sing badly, very badly.

"Yeah, tonight I'm gonna get my answers from the fat man"

"Big Show?"

Iziah rolled her eyes at her sister's ignorance, it was made worse that Raven was doing it on purpose, "No. Santy Claus"

"Whats your beef with Santa?"

Iziah's silver orbs narrowed with a look that made Raven regret asking, from what she could tell this was going to a long, involved story. "When I was twelve he left me a present" "Thats his job 'member" Raven cut in before quickly ducking, Iziah threw a decoration at her, wanting to go on without interruption.

"He left me a _Barbie_. I don't know what kinda girl he thinks I am, but I do not play with _Barbies_" Iziah's eyes stayed narrowed with evil and Raven was pretty sure that she could see the clouds rolling over making the day darker, "Then he gives me coal when I was clearly good all year and then he gives me a pink, _pink_ dress, I do not wear pink. And tonight I will get my answers from the fat man himself, because if he doesn't then, well lets just say I have a little present for him"

The clouds came clear and Iziah went back to singing badly, Raven just shook her head and went back upstairs, Iziah was clearly too drunk for her own good, with any luck she would fall asleep before Santa even got there.

Iziah sat in her chair, the lights off waiting for the fat man. Rustling and bustling jolted her and before anything else could happen, Iziah was looking at the fat man himself. His long white beard and fat belly made her want to punch him even more.

"Alright fat man," Iziah cocked her shotgun back, the barrel squarely at the fat mans face "Drop the presents and no one gets hurt"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa laughed "I don't think you're gonna hurt me Iziah, your a nice girl"

Iziah hit him with the butt of the gun making him fall backwards into the dark tree, his body making the whole house rumble. "And you would be wrong fat man, now to what I was wanting to talk about"

Santa pulled himself up, his round face still red with glee, his black boots crunched the floor as he made his way to the young girl, taking the shot-gun off her gently he let a gloved white finger trail down her face before punching her with all he had with the other hand. Iziah fell back stunned as Santa leered over her,

"Now be a nice girl Iziah, I don't like bad children"

Iziah let tears slip from her face extending her hand to Santa, he took he and pulled her so she was standing upright,

"There you go Iziah, will you be a nice girl?"

Iziah head-butted him sending him flying, "Never!" Iziah jumped on him and started to choke him with the fairy lights, "Now give me my presents!"

Santa pulled away and threw the young girl across the room, her nimble body crashing and errupting with pain. They kept fighting trying to destroy each other, Santa couldn't believe the fight in the young girl, she certainly was stronger than he gave her credit for.

Santa gave her another push, needing to get back to his present delivery, Iziah's head hit the chimney and black fog errupted over her brain, her eyes shut and the fat red bastard got away.

When Iziah woke up in the morning her sister was looking over her injuries, "What the hell happened?"

"I got into a fight with Santa" Iziah moaned rubbing her head, she knew it sounded crazy but to be fair (in her mind) Santa started it, he should of known that Iziah wouldn't like dolls or pink dresses.

"And I'm mad at the easter bunny because he took my chocolate"

Iziah didn't really care if Raven believed her, she knew what happened and at least she got to hit the fat man, that was the only thing that mattered.

"Well open your present Izzy, it might just be another pink dress" Raven teased handing her a present. Iziah, sore and annoyed that he got away didn't really feel like opening presents but she tore off the paper anyways. Inside was a note; _Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas Iziah!" _

"Its empty, stupid jackass" Iziah muttered tipping the box making another note come out. _"The box is empty but the message is clear, piss Santa off again, and I'll kill you next year!"_

Iziah laughed happily knocking the box off the bench, a single shot-gun shell falling from the box, "Guess what I'm doing next year, killing Santy Claus!" Iziah cheered, "Idiot. Should of killed me when he had the chance"

Raven rolled her eyes as Iziah bounded back up the stairs going through torture methods. "Must that girl fight with everybody?"

"Yes!"


	12. Days of hell, Day 1

**Chapter 12 Days of hell, Day 1**

It felt like the millionth time he looked at her even though he knew different. He always casted his eyes over her, looking at every inch of her beautiful body, every inch was taken in and stored to memory for later on. He let out a soft sigh as she walked past him, walked past him and didn't even look in his direction. He wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or if he just wasn't good enough for her interest. He pulled himself away and went back to work, he had to stop thinking of her but he couldn't, the young girl just wouldn't leave his head. She was the reason for everything and she didn't even know it.

"Randy? You ok?" John poked through his thoughts of the young diva, Randy was thankful but he also resentful, John could have her if he wanted her, everyone could have her except him.

"I'm fine" Randy lied. Again. Always when they asked if he was ok, it was always easier to lie. At times he wanted shout that he wasn't fine. "I'm anything but fine! She's torturing me and she doesn't even know I'm alive! I'm stuck in a nightmare and I have no idea what the fuck to do!"

"Are you sure?"

It was sweet in a way that someone still cared for him, maybe he wasn't a lost cause. "Seriously, I'm fine"

"It's Raven again isn't it?" John asked so low that Randy wasn't even sure that he heard right. Looking up into those sky blue eyes he was thankful that the trademark Cena grin wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Yeah" He hung my head like a little boy, Raven was the one he wanted forever and ever until death came searching for him, but with the way she looked through him and didn't even know he was alive, Randy doubted it could ever happen.

"Just ask her out" John suggested keeping his voice low, ever since the drama of the past year, Randy hadn't re-covered when it came to the opposite sex, his trouble went further and further inside him until women was just one more thing he couldn't have. Randy didn't mind until Raven showed up, with her sexy curve hugging frame. He was fine until she began to seep into his veins and now all he wanted was her.

"Yeah right" Randy snapped, asking her out like a normal man had occured to him but there was no way she would say yes. He knew that she had heard the rumors, yet another reason why she possibly just didn't acknowledge his presence. "Like she would say yes, knowing her she'd probably punch the taste from my mouth" Randy said bitterly, it was just another feature that came with Raven that made him want her. She didn't bitch-slap, she punched. She didn't break nails, she broke noses. She was a tom-boy at heart, she really was a wrestler, not a Diva. Randy let out another sigh, "If I could forget her I would but so far I'm not making much process on that" Randy really wished he could start a normal conversation with her, talk to her, ask her out, date her, but with the crap from last year it was just too hard.

"Well you could kidnap her and make her love you that way" John joked hoping to make Randy laugh, all he did was give the Viper one evil idea. Never again would Raven look through him.

Her body was easier to move than he thought, when Raven was awake, she was light but the moment her eyes shut she became dead weight, and dead weight was always heavy, no matter how light they really were. Raven was still out of it as he secured her to the chosen bed, he never thought he would be doing this again, last time only lasted a matter of hours, felt compassion but not this time, this time he wanted to play for as long as it would take for her to realize she loved him. She moaned in her current state as he cuffed her hands to the bed, he was going to dress her in some sort of slutty revealing lingerie but when he pulled off her black layers, her naked body was better than any lingerie. Just letting his eyes wonder over her tight, curvy, colourful body got him hard. He had never had a reaction so fast to a naked women, usually they were the same, breasts, pussy, legs, ass. It was all the same, but Raven really was a thing of beauty, natural scuplted work of art, art that he would enjoy playing with. He stroked those soft straight black strands and silver ringlets from her face, her skin softer than he imagined. It was like she was made of silk, or a fine spider web. He lent in closely to her face, his eyes peering at her closed right eye, thats when he saw it, the thin scar trailing down her face. It started about two millimetres above her peirced eyebrow and looped down in a straight line, stopping just as her cheek bone began. It wasn't noticiable until you looked right up close. It didn't hurt her looks, it just made her that more interesting, not only did Raven look different to the women he spent his days with, she acted different. Raven didn't slap you, she punched you, she didn't care about breaking her nails, she would rather break your nose, and clearly she didn't mind taking a hit herself, she wasn't invincible, she knew that and taking a hit was just a natural part of life. He let his index finger trail down her scar and over her lips. They quivered on instinct, his finger kept going until it went over the hollow of her throat and down to her naked breasts, they weren't overly large but large enough, a little tattoo on the tops and a ring in each nipple, other than that they were beautiful. Randy let his index trail down her belly, over the tattooed thorns and over that scorpian belly ring. Her silver eyes floated open and Randy lept back from her.

"Oh I don't like this" Raven moaned trying to get free but found that her naked frame was securely bound to the bed, looking up she saw Randy, that devilish glint in his cold eyes. "Oh this is bad"

He came forward again, and ran his hand down her body watching her shake. "Oh it won't be that bad Raven, as long as you follow the rules"

"Help!" Raven yelled, she knew it would do no good but she had to try something, anything. Randy smacked her right on her slender belly, a fine red hand print appearing in his wake. Raven squealed, twisting in pain.

"Rule number one, no screaming at all" He trailed a hand further down until it was resting on her nude mound. "Thats all I'll tell you for now, you have to figure the rest out." He let his fingers trail until they were opening her up, flicking that little ball. Raven tried not to get aroused, but that was simply impossible, her body was craving more of his touch. He kept stroking her, slipping a finger inside her. The walls tightened around him making him groan. He kept slipping in and out until the wet was leaking freely on to the bed. Before she came, he stopped. Raven had barely stopped herself from screaming, she wanted more despite that, he made her crave like never before. He lent down and kissed her hard on the mouth, attaching something like a bracelet to her wrist. It flickered green, Raven glanced up at it, her eyes almost rolling into her head.

"If you leave this room, I will know, so I suggest you stay where you are" He let his gaze bore into hers,

"What if I need the bathroom?"

"So go" Randy stroked her face softly, "I'll see you in the morning. Don't do nothing stupid now"


	13. Days of hell Day 2

**A/N **Weird chapter I know, but enjoy!

**Chapter 13 Days of hell; Day 2**

Randy didn't return until late the next night, leaving Raven to wonder if he was just gonna leave her here to starve. She had managed to sleep, but only a little, she hated that she was scared but with no means of escape and being bound naked to a bed by a man who she couldn't take down, fear was the only thing she could feel, even her brain shouted insults at her. Randy finally welcomed her with his scary presence, she didn't feel any better when those icy blue orbs fixated on her naked curves. Even his smile was cold and icy, he threw down his gear leaving her to linger a little bit longer on her fate. Raven wanted to speak, but she couldn't for fear that it was against one of his rules, she only knew one so far and that wasn't helping her much. He finally paid her some attention, kneeling down beside her to take off that bracelet before looking over her. "And how are you feeling Raven?"

She didn't respond, it could of been a trick and as much as she hated it, she didn't want another painful slap. Randy smacked her tummy, at least happy that she didn't scream, but the pain flashed in her eyes. He saw it explode. "When I ask you a question, you answer, do you understand?"

"Yes Randy"

He smacked her again, her little arms twisting in the restraints but still she didn't scream. "I am now master, you will address me as such, now lets try it again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

He smirkled coldly as his hand idly stroked her belly as if trying to take away the red stings he inflicted, "You hate saying that don't you Raven? You hate that you're at my mercy don't you?"

His hand raised up again making Raven open her mouth a little faster "Yes Master!"

He hit her anyway, "Next time, don't keep me waiting, I expect an answer straight away." He flicked the strands from her face, he didn't want to hit her, he hated that he hurt her but it was the only way, he just hoped that she could see that. Pain is love.

"What are you going to do to me Master?" Raven couldn't help but tremble, the reality sunk in faster and faster, she was trapped with a psychopath colder than herself, but why couldn't she stop herself from liking it? This wasn't something she or anyone for that matter, should be liking at all. But some where inside her, she liked his twisted attention, the slaps she could've done without but his attention was something she was liking. "Before I go back to my quiet planned evening, we are going to play a little game, would you like to play a game with me Raven?"

"Yes Master" What else could she say? It wasn't like he was going to listen to her non-compliance, Raven did the only thing she could do, survive, she had to do anything she could to survive and if that meant playing sick games with the cold deviant Viper then it was just something she had to do.

"You're lying" Randy commented but didn't strike her again, instead he took out a little black bag filled with his goodies, he pulled out a long black tie making Raven shake in scared wonder, she was already bound, what else could he do? He tied it gently around her eyeballs, now her movements and her sight were restricted. Her senses kicked in but being bound, she wasn't quite sure how that would even help her.

"We are going to play a simple feeling game" His breath tickled her skin, she wasn't sure if it made her crawl or crave, but it got a reaction, that much she could explain. "I am going to run five items over that delicious pussy of your's, if you can guess what each item is, I will put it away, however the items that you don't guess, you're going to feel even more intimately. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master" Raven understood alright, anything she didn't get was gonna be shoved inside her, doing the job of his cock.

"Good" Randy slithered down her body, prying open her legs and probing her a little, watching her body re-act wasn't apart of his game but he liked it. "First item" He ran it over the open of her folds, just watching her shudder.

"A feather Master" Raven breathed out, very very glad it was something soft, but knowing her captor he could hurt her even with that. She couldn't see his evil smirk, or the next item he pulled out. He was enjoying this far more than he thought possible, he could only hope that she failed, the last one did but she was dumb, too consumed with fear, Raven may of been scared but she was still very smart, after all she had caught on alot quicker than the last one. He ran it softly over her engorged clit, he wasn't sure if it was her real re-action or just a normal body re-action. Still she shuddered, her answer just as breathy. "Marbles Master"

He let that grin slide further onto his face, so far she was doing as expected, good. "Item number three" He ran a single digit over her, her body rising to meet it, wanting more.

"Index finger, left hand Master" She wasn't trying to show off or be smart, although she would liked it but right now she didn't want anything shoved inside her. Randy however was amazed at her guess, it was right. He didn't expect her to be able to tell a difference, it was lucky she couldn't see his face, it was a weakness she could used and she would of used it. Anything to escape. Randy felt the ooze coming from her, he couldn't resist having a taste, he needed to taste what was waiting for him later on.

"Item number four" Randy breathed barely able to stop his cock from jumping in his jeans, it begged for freedom, it needed to be inside her but he restrained, there would time for that later. Much more time. He lent down and swiped a neat line from that dripping hole right to the hard clit poking out proudly. She kept the noise of pleasure to herself, "Your tongue Master" Raven whimpered, she didn't want to trust that this would be pain free but her brain couldn't help but hope, hope against hope that his random pain delivery was over, hope that the next and last item was his dick.

Randy pulled the last item out, just looking at it he decided that he wouldn't hurt her with it, even if it was considered harmless, he could of still hurt her with it if he so chose, but he didn't want that for Raven, he would have with the last one, but that was more about power, he wanted to earn Raven's love in his own sick and twisted way, if he hurt her like this, she wouldn't forgive or forget. He ran it up and down her, allowing her brain to try and figure out what it was, he saw it on her face, the confusion at what was touching her.

"Your answer slave?" Randy got out taking the item away, even behind her covering he saw those silver eyes jump with fear and confusion.

"May I feel it again Master?" Raven asked timidly, her balled hands all ready to feel the stinging pain of his blow. Randy didn't strike her, he merely ran in back up the entire lenth, allowing her to feel it properly.

"Well?" Randy prompted, she only got two chances, he could feel himself leaking already, he needed to release himself before he lost all control. She would either guess or give up, but her chances of feeling it a third time were not an option.

"I don't know Master" Raven finally breathed out, she had no idea what the hell it was but she knew that knowing Randy, it could've been anything, and that meant anything. Raven would of tried a guess but she figured she would be fucked with the mystery item anyways so why not just get it over with. Randy couldn't help but smile, she let out a breathy gasp as he slowly inserted the peeled banana inside soaking wet pussy, he couldn't help it, he knew it was weird but he was getting off on watching that lucky peice of meat vanish inside her. Raven kept the moans to herself, and the threatning scream, now she knew what was fucking her, a long thick banana, she wasn't sure if she was hungry or horny. Raven pushed her hips up to meet her new lover's thusts. Randy didn't expect her to enjoy it, but she did and her body was shaking as the banana did its night job. Randy pulled it away before she could come over it. He took off her blind fold so Raven could see his next move, he began to eat it like it hadn't just been inside her.

"Tastes better with you on it"


	14. Melting the ice queen

**A/N **This was a long time coming, sorry about that! Hopefully its alright and it makes sense, if not I can always try again, oh and a requested one shot for the divaliciousdool, enjoy!

**Chapter 14 Melting the ice queen**

"Where are we going and why?" Mara Quinn asked her friend again, the road trip they had been on for the last three days was ending with a mystery location, Raven wouldn't tell her where they were going or why, that worried her slightly, Raven was unpredictable at the best of times. Mara tied back her long brunette strands, hotness poured over her. Lean ivory limbs resting on the soft seat trying to escape the heat, dark almond eyes casting out over what she could only describe as desert.

Raven switched gears not looking at her friend, silver ringlets sweeping down her face, hiding one half making her look like an evil villian from an old cartoon. "We stoppin in at Dad's work, he wants to see me about somethin"

Mara's body tightened, the last time she had visited the WWE, well it wasn't a very good visit. A broken heart, a big mistake and a string of bad names. Mara didn't want to face the reality, but with Raven behind the wheel, she had no choice.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Mara asked quietly, forcing her eyes to stay on the road ahead, unlike the driver who was commiting so many offences, Mara wasn't quite sure how they were even still alive.

"Well he works there, so yeah"

"Do you think he'll remember" "That you guys had such a fantastic three days that he was willin to leave his wife for you and you ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it? Yeah, thats the kinda thing guys remember, funnily enough"

Mara let out a pained sigh, after all this time it was still hard to think about. Mara the ice queen, leaving her trail of broken hearts. Pulling guys in, having them hang off her until she got bored, when she let them go it wasn't pretty, it didn't make much of a difference to ice queen Mara, it was better them than her. Until she met Randy, the first mistake she made was taking him, he was meant to be off limits, he was a married man and Mara knew better, but he was forbidden fruit, she had to have him, once she did it was hard to stop, it was amazing to think that the three days they had together was enough to get the love strings tugging, he offered to leave his wife, offered to upset his whole life, ready to jump into this new adventure, Mara just couldn't do it, the ice queen struck again and in the most painful way she could think of, she dumped him, it was more than that, she ripped out his heart and stomped on it, Mara went back to being the ice queen and Randy was just another victim on his hit list.

The ring tone of Raven's cell cut Mara from her thoughts, Raven as always, flicked it up and let something else distract her from driving, "Hey Dad. Yes, I'm on the way. Yeah she's with me. Yeah I'll send Mara your love even if it is creepy. Hey, is Randy there? Because I wanna know. Because I'm weird like that. Yeah whatever, bye bye now." Raven flicked the cell back down and stomped her foot harder to the accelerator, "Well Randy is there and apparently someone there wants to meet me, which is weird"

"Who wants to meet you?" Mara asked, wanting to get the conversation off Randy and the icy walls she built around her heart. Raven was an ice queen herself, but in a different way. Her father tried to set her up, but she made sure it didn't work out, Raven preferred her own company, she just wasn't interested, why her father couldn't see that was beyond both of them.

"Some guy, apparently he's my perfect match, I kinda just ignored that part of the convo"

"So what trick are you gonna use to make sure this one don't work out?" Mara asked a hint of a smile in her round face, her dark eyes lit up for a moment.

"No idea, I think I might just be myself, if that don't scare him away then clearly he's dumber than I thought"

They were quiet for a moment, the tiny sounds errupting around Mara were somehow louder, Raven fumbling around for a smoke, the zippo in her pocket, the radio pumping out _Dr Hook_ softly, "Have you ever thought that if you let one in, it might end differently?" Raven suddenly popped out, her smoke lit and arm resting against the open window.

"I could say the same to you"

Raven let out a laugh, flicking ash out the window, "We're two icies for two different reasons, I don't like people, never have and never will. You on the other hand is just afraid, afraid of a fear that you have made up in your head"

"I didn't make up a broken heart, that happens all the time, ask anyone"

"Broken hearts are merely a result of a poor perfomance, you're not even givin them a chance"

"No chance, no broken heart"

"Just a night of good sex that ends as soon as the coming has stopped and then all you're left with is emptyness."

"Still better than heart break" Mara muttered, Raven's valid point really pissing her off. They both knew that.

"All I'm sayin is, you don't know its gonna be bad unless you give someone a chance. Yes, it could end badly, but on the other hand, it could be the best thing thats ever happened. You won't know unless you try"

Mara didn't say anything, she just looked to the window, the sun almost melting everything within its reach.

"Ooh I love this song!" Raven turned up the radio and Mara let _Dr Hook_ take away all thoughts and feelings. Icy was always best.

"Wake up Icicle" Raven nudged her awake some time later, Mara wasn't even sure when she had fallen asleep but clearly she had. "I'm awake" Mara said groggily, stretching her long arms. "Are we here already?"

"Nah, I just like randomly stoppin in random places and pretending that we're here" Pure sarcasm which Mara wasn't shocked at, if you asked a stupid question, you deserved a stupid answer.

"Do you always have to be so blunt and sarcastic?"

"I'll tell you what I'll stop being mean if you stop being an ice princess"

Mara had to laugh "Ice princess?"

Raven put her dark shades on top of her head, the strands trailing down making her look better than ever "Honey, I'm the ice queen, that ain't gonna change"

Mara laughed again, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Oh God yes"

Randy didn't expect to see Mara again, especially not here, but there she was, in the flesh and looking better than ever. Randy watched from where he was, at the moment she was talking to Miz, and from the look of it, his chick magnet ways were no match for the ice bitch. Randy couldn't help the resentment, the evil, the cold. For years he had played the same game as her, being on the recieving end wasn't something he was prepared for, and like it was meant too, karma stung. What he hated the most was the fact that he still loved her, he was still willing to up root everything just to have her, she was his drug of choice but sadly it was a drug he would be forever chasing.

"So the ice queen is back" Randy drawled as soon as Miz was away from her, he hated looking into those dark eyes, they only bought him back to the place where he had foolishly fallen for her, fallen and he wasn't sure he would ever get back up. He wasn't sure if he wanted too.

"Looks like it" Mara said cooly, since Raven mentioned it again for the millionth time, she couldn't help but think that maybe she should of given Randy a chance, maybe instead of feeling icy and empty, she would feel something.

"I would ask how you've been, but I don't care"

There was still something there, she saw it deep inside those ice blue orbs, something beated and pounded, for her, to her. "Clearly"

No one said anything, and time just seemed to slow down and pounded between them. Finally Mara said something, "Well if thats all Randy,"

"No thats not all" He growled latching onto her arm, his grip leaving marks on her ivory skin.

"Randy, your hurting me"

He ignored her, his grip not loosening but his spare hand marking a pattern down her face, the skin lacing with goosebumps. Lips burnt her flesh, the passion they once held flooded back, his lips pulling a grunt from her vocal chords. It wasn't meant to be like that, he wasn't meant to pull emotion from her, he wasn't meant to make her want, make her need but the more his lips held her's, the more it grew, it spread until it over took her body like a virus. Randy pushed his body into her's, so she felt every curve, every inch, everything he was, was pressed against her.

"I don't mean to interrupt this romantic moment, but we should get going" Raven cut in making them pull apart, Mara wasn't sure if she was happy or angry, the burning kiss had to stop at some point, she just wasn't sure if she wanted it to end like that.

"Your leaving again?" Randy asked Mara, ignoring Raven making her slender finger tap in chin in thought.

"Should I use my invisiblity for good or for evil?"

"Yeah, we were only stopping in"

"Well don't let me stop you" Randy spat coldly pulling away from her body, Mara never knew the cold emptyness to spread so fast.

"Actually you two do that, I've just seen somethin way more interestin" Raven pushed past them in a rush, her voice louder than it had ever been. "Hey Punk! Gotta talk to you bout somethin!"

They just looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. Mara finally got herself together, she didn't even bother to say anything to Randy, she just slipped away and walked as though the emptyness wasn't slowly killing her.

Mara couldn't even bothered going out, she was too stuck on that passion filled kiss, hot and cold all at the same time. She raked her hands through her hair, usually on a night like this, surrounded by hot men, she would be out, playing the game and stringing hearts only to break them, finding new ones to love for a night only to say goodbye at sunrise.

"You still on about Randy and that kiss?" Raven asked coming out of the bathroom, dressed to the nines. Raven suggested they stay at the hotel for the night, her father was paying for it so why not take him up on the offer. Raven was clearly on her way out, she would break hearts of her own, before they even had a chance to get inside her pants. It was her own game she liked to play, so far no one had won. No one ever would. Not the way she played.

"Yeah a little. But I think that ship has sailed"

"Yeah its a real tragedy" Raven mused not listening, "I'll see you later, I'm off to play some pool, wish me luck"

"Good luck" Mara said dryly as her friend went out the door. "Guess I'll just lay here and watch a bad movie"

Mara had finished her sentence to herself when the door interrupted, rather rudely she thought, but that wasn't the doors fault, although she would blame it. Mara wanted to ignore it but her feet were already hitting the ground, making her move towards the door that was still vibrating. She yanked it open, Randy looking all delicious on the other side. He didn't give her a chance to breathe, his lips mashed her's pushing her back into the room and slamming the door shut. Mara let her arms wrap around his neck, groaning slightly she let her tongue play with his, his greedy arms pulling her closer until she was right up against him and off her feet. He pulled away from her and let her bare feet hit the ground again. She looked into those orbs, burning bright on her body and probing into her soul. For a moment, Mara felt warm again, the cold emptyness hadn't hit her yet. She waited for him to leave, leave her with the broken heart. Randy kissed her again, softer and pulling more heat than she had ever felt. Mara purred as his fingers slid up her shirt, touching the bare skin making her shudder in a bliss that she hadn't felt in a long time. Randy let his hands slide to the bottom, pulling it up until they were forced to break apart, he threw it down wanting to go back to her body. He attacked her neck, his tongue flicking the rapid pulse. Randy let out that pleased grunt, her body rubbing against his, a fire like none other starting. Mara pulled his buttons loose, clothing needed to be shed and it had to be now, before she lost herself completely. Two crazed animals pulling at clothing until the naked flesh rubbed together. Randy growled again, her soft hand wrapped around the hard lenth, stroking until her thumb hit the leaking head. Randy pushed her hand away, his lean tattooed arms wrapping around her and picking her off the floor. Instantly his lips went back to hers, pushing his tongue inside her mouth eagerly, wanting to taste her little by little. He laid her down, his body hot to touch smothered over her's. Lips attacking any bit of skin that came in contact. Mara let the scream stick within her throat, Randy pushed between her legs, buried until he could go no further. He held still for a moment, letting her adjust. She would always remember this part, it was always the best part but only when it was Randy, no one else even came close to melting her icy heart, but he did. Mara bucked her hips, that viperous smile spilling on his face, with a vengence he pulled out only to slam all the way back in. Mara let the scream trickle from her mouth, the pleasure was sweeping the system, making her forget everything other than the joy filing through her. Randy grasped at her skin, storing it to memory, his hips snapping and flexing, each rough movement only turned her on more, Mara wrapped a long leg around his back, stopping him deep inside her. He rolled easily so his back hit the white sheets, Mara impailed herself on the thick lenth, letting the pleasure wrap around her spine and tingle her nerve endings. Mara moved slowly at first, just letting the size of him infultrate her system and stab at that special place hidden deep inside her. Randy latched to her hips making her bob faster, his lips sitting up and taking a hard pink nipple into his mouth. Mara let her body move on its own, everything was spinning and swirling, it had never been like this, it never had this much pleasure, this much fire. It scorched her skin and seared her body, but she needed more. It pulled at her, begging for a release, Mara had to give in before her body flaked out. Randy let out the most pleased noise, the juice running down his shaft made him pulsate harder within her wet velvet walls. Randy pulled her harder and faster needing to reach the end before it killed him, sex had never felt like this, never had it felt so damn irresistable. He let himself go and the warmth spread faster than wild fire. Mara shut her eyes and let more electricity flow through her, it almost wiped her from the earth but somehow she managed to hold on, hold on long enough to feel his arms wrapped around and smash her back to the matress. He settled beside Mara, eyes boring the soul. She felt it melt the ice, melt it faster than she ever thought possible. She didn't want him to leave, not yet. Mara just stared into his eyes, waiting for him leave and for the first time, she would be the one with the broken heart. Randy trailed a finger down her face, the skin softer than ever and it would be his only memory because in about thirty seconds Mara would pull her usual tricks, he should of known better but Randy couldn't deny it for much longer, all he wanted was her.

"Randy" Mara whispered, not knowing how to get out the rest, the game was too easy to play, it was safer. Kill or be killed, so to speak. But Mara no longer wanted to feel empty and used, she no longer wanted to play, she just wanted him and everything that came with him. But how to get from this point to that point was harder than she thought. Change wouldn't happen at the snap of fingers but for Randy she was willing to give it a go, but again getting from point A to point B, was more difficult than she thought. Thankfully for her Randy gave her the option, it was the same one he gave her last time, she made the wrong choice, she realised that now.

"Tell me to stay and I will" His usually dark voice was gentle and soft, riddled with secret code and a little bit of pre-hurt. If he stayed it wasn't for more game playing and meaningless one night stand sex, it was for the whole thing, as always his heart was in her hands.

"Stay"

Randy couldn't help the double take look, he wasn't expecting that and when he looked into those dark almond shaped eyes, he saw it, little miss ice queen wanted to finally take a risk and with him.

"What?"

"Please stay Randy" She whispered bowing her head, if he was about to leave it would be easier if she didn't see his eyes.

Randy pushed his lips to her's, everything he had was in that kiss, Mara returned it eagerly and as he slipped inside her again, she finally felt something other than eternal emptyness. Mara was more than glad she had made the right choice this time, the game was fun but this was where she wanted to be, here with Randy.

**A/N I know, long time coming, hopefully its ok, and I'm sorry it was a long wait, hopefully it was worth the wait, hope you enjoyed! **


	15. Love the lines we cross

**A/N **So this is a requested one shot the lovely **JohnCenaFan101** so hopefully it's worth it so enjoy and review and yes it has everyones favourite Michales in it Raven, so here we go!

**Chapter 15 Love the lines we cross**

I had never considered myself a jealous woman, it may sound ego-tistical but I had no reason to be jealous. I was a pretty woman so I wasn't short of male company. Unfortunately for me, Rena, I was also that girl that wanted what she knew damn well she couldn't have. It started from a young age, wanting things mainly because I knew getting them was impossible. Usually I let it go because soon enough it would land in my lap anyway, whether it be from gentle persuasion or from simply showing them that the grass was greener on the other side. This left a trail of broken hearts but because it wasn't me, I simply didn't care. That was until I met the ultimate man I knew would never land in my lap. One Randy Orton, that hunk of evil yet delicious man firmly belonged to my bestie, I had lost friends before because Rena stole what they had, I took from them because they wouldn't do anything about it except spread rumors, Raven, well she would kill me, so I had to settle for what every other woman in the world had to settle for, peering at him from afar hoping he would open his pretty blue eyes and see the beautiful woman right in front of him. Me, FYI. I know it sounds mean but I did consider more than once just taking Randy Orton away from Raven, it couldn't be that hard right? But I guess I just couldn't pull the trigger, not to her anyway, not when she had been so loyal to me despite what people said. What other friend would beat a man to near death simply for implying you were an object? Only Raven would beat that fucktard with a shovel to near death, he implyed I was his object to play with and Raven snapped. Another reaosn I didn't dare and try and take her man from out under her, even though I still maintained that I easily could. My opportunity to prove my theory came the following week when Randy was home, he worked for the WWE if you didn't know, and Raven was going away for work purposes, she hunted bounties for a living, another reason I stayed away, she could easily find me if I took her man. Randy had asked if I wanted to come over and watch movies with him, he was bored and admittedly so was I, the first thing that popped into my head was the obvious, golden opportunity right there to steal him, he and I were alone and Raven was no where in sight. I would be an idiot not to go for it.

Around half past eight I trailed next door to where my eye-candy was waiting, I had on the best of everything. Nice shirt that showed off my goodies, short skirt that was just made for easy acess. I couldn't help my heart thumping in my chest, I had caught him every now and then glancing at me like other men did, I made out I didn't notice but I did. Which is why I was pressing my luck and trying out this suicide mission. He glanced at me like he wanted me, now he was meant to prove it.

"Hey Rena, come in"

Just hearing that deep voice made me shudder, I swear to God Randy could you give you an orgasm from just _talking_ to you. I managed to keep my cool together long enough to process that he was down the hall in the bedroom, when I opened the door there he was laying in bed shirtless with the remote in hand. Ok, I wasn't prepared for that, I wasn't sure how many times I could stab Rae in the back, if it wasn't bad enough taking her boyfriend I was going to take him in _her_ bed? The moment I settled down beside him I was back to not caring,

"So what are we watching Randy?" Somehow the sentence came out normally and didn't make me sound like an idiot.

"New horror, Rae downloaded it last night."

"Sweet"

Randy pressed play and for the next ten minutes we were engulfed in the film, my next move was simple, act scared and cuddle into his arms, from there its obvious. My plans were shifted when suddenly he latched onto my body and basically dragged me into his arms, right until my head was resting on his chest and his heart beat pelted through me.

"You are really warm"

Randy squeezed me closer "And you are really soft Rena." Then his hand started to make patterns on my back, light yet sharp patterns. Then his soft fingers were on my skin trailing up my back to where my bra strap should of been resting. I wasn't wearing one and that fact bought that Viper like smile to his face. Randy moved his hand away from my skin which made me sigh deeply, his fingers had felt so good. Instead he turned off the movie and moved until his cold blue eyes were looking deep into my face. His lips bent to mine, his kiss was sweet but had a certain firey lust to it. I pushed into his body needing to feel every inch of it against mine. I slipped an arm around his neck bringing a grunt from the A-pex Predator, Randy let his lips leave mine and slip to my neck, teeth nipping making my pulse pound so hard I thought it would burst from within me. He pretty much ripped my shirt off my body, one giant pull and it was nothing but shreds and my naked chest greeted him proudly. Randy ran his tongue up my belly-button until it reached the valley between my breasts. He smirked against my skin, I felt the corners twitch at the sides. Randy slid his hot mouth to my left nipple, pinching it between his lips until I let a grunt of approval slip. I had touch him just to make sure this was real and not in my head, Randy let out a growl as my fingers slipped over his naked shoulders and down his arms. With his mouth still working my nipples to hard points he took one of my wrists, his grasp tight but not enough to hurt. For a moment I thought touching him was a mistake, instead he took it and slid it between our bodies until it was wrapped around his dick. He let out a primal growl as I stroked him to beyond hardness, slipping my digits inside my thumb grazed the swollen head, his whole body shook, I tried it again and his blue eyes rolled slightly. Quickly he covered my hand with his,

"You come first"

With that deep growl I almost did come, thankfully I held on that little bit longer. Randy kissed his way to my skirt edging, now he decided to ask permission before ripping clothing.

"You really like this skirt Rena?"

"Not really"

"Good" And with that massive hand he ripped it away, his devious eyes dancing when he saw my naked frame, I had no bra so why not no panties either?

He pushed my legs apart until I was fully open to him, Randy licked a nice neat line up the slit of me, I almost bolted off the bed, Randy snaked a giant arm around my tiny belly and pinned me to the matress, his fingers opened up the swollen lips, I swear it was like a river down there, it only got worse (or better depending how you look at it) when he went back to licking me up and down. When he hit that little ball I let out a yelp, no one had ever found that pleasure point that fast, nor had anyone licked it the way he was. His long tongue worked in his favour, flicking the ball and swirling inside me drawing out the sweet honey. I tried to breathe normally but that was a losing battle, not with the Viper down there licking that hard ball and fucking me with those long fingers. I wasn't even bothering to keep it inside anymore, the screams had long won and now feeling those fingers deep inside me, coming was logical.

"Randy!" I could barely gasp, his arm was the only thing keeping me to the bed, I just kept ushering his name, my hands clenching and clamping my breasts as he pushed me towards more sweet torture. Randy gave one more lick before moving again, I couldn't see what I was up against but I could sure as hell feel it and it made me want to come just feeling it. Randy pinned my arms to the bed and slowly moved his hips, gentle then rough, the nerve endings being kept on their toes. He pushed in fully and stayed there, his lips bent to mine and gave me a kiss long and deep. I tasted me on his tongue and that just made me wetter, Randy started to move his hips again before he pulled away entirely. He flopped on his back and I just knew what was expected of me, I flipped my leg over his thick waist and just impailed myself on him, his hands flew to my hips and controlled me for a moment, he had to feel every inch of him sliding inside me, Randy let my go and I pretty much just fucked like my life depended on it. Everything was just made better when I saw the pleasure on his face and the grunts spilling from his mouth.

"Rena!"

I pulled away from him and just attached my mouth to his swollen cock, I let my hand usher out what he was waiting for, the sweetness hit my throat and I really had to get the muscles working to get it all down without wasting any of it. I let his body shudder through his orgasm until I had nothing oozing into my mouth. I swear the taste of him would never leave me, no matter what. Randy pulled out his second shocker of the night, he took my body and pulled me up beside him until his lips were back on mine softly. Just two lovers kissing and everything was perfect, until the door opened.

"So this is what ya'll get up to when I'm away?"  
>We stopped and slowly looked at Raven as she witnessed the scene, me and her boyfriend in bed. I was about to open my mouth and put the final nail in the coffin when she surprised me, she giggled like a child then jumped on the bed and wriggled so she was between us, she gave Randy a long kiss before giving me a shy gentle brush across my stunned lips.<p>

Raven took off her shirt where her always naked chest lay, "Now you guys have to start all over again."

**A/N So I hope that was alright! JohnCenaFan101 I hope it hit the spot! **


	16. Days of hell Day 3

**A/N **I know the updates for my ROS hasn't been so fourth coming so here is another one just to keep you guys happy! lol Enjoy!

**Chapter 16 Days of hell; Day 3**

Raven badly wanted to escape but she knew it was useless, Randy had covered his bases well and escape wasn't gonna happen. At least he hadn't smacked her in a while, then again he hadn't touched her either, all he had done was look at her. It was like she was an animal in a zoo and he was pressing his face against the glass trying to get closer but without breaking the 'do not touch' rule. Raven didn't say anything and he did nothing but look, he went up to her once but when she trembled, he lept away like he was scared that he got that reaction. Raven was so surprised and puzzled by that, that she actually didn't think to use it in her favour. When he finally came back, Raven saw that look in his eyes were back, he wasn't going to spend his time just looking at her now, no tonight he would be touching or playing some sort of sick game. Raven was still wondering how the hell she didn't know it was a banana, it was pretty obvious. Randy shut the door and gave her that Viper smirk, just from that she knew she was in for a long and possibly painful night.

"Good evening Raven"

"Good evening Master" Raven responded instantly, now that she had gone without the slaps she wanted to keep it that way, calling him master was a small sacrifice if it meant the red welts on her belly were avoided. He looked her up and down,

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes Master"

"Do you believe them?"

"No Master"

"Why ever not?"

Raven didn't trust herself to speak, whatever the point to this conversation was she wasn't getting it. Randy didn't move to hit her, his cold eyes just stared down at her waiting for her to go on.

"People will tell you whatever they think you want to hear in order to gain what they want"

Randy lent down until his nose was inches from her's "Like you're doing with me?"

"This is different"

Randy pulled away and looked down at her "Really? Care to tell me how?"

"People used to tell me I was pretty in order to get into my pants, I'm telling you what you want to hear in order to stay alive. They wanted sex and I just want to survive"

Randy let out a chuckle, "And did it work? People getting to fuck you in exchange for a compliment?"

"Yeah and I'm actually a five hundred pound elephant" "Master" She quickly added before he could pull her up on it and slap her.

"So you're saying that you've never had sex?"

"I'm saying that I'm not an idiot Master"

Randy didn't say anything, instead he just pulled out a very long knife. "So you're admitting that you are only saying things because its what I want to hear?"

"A little, some of it I actually mean."

Randy hid his surprise, she meant some of it? His twisted sick plan was working even if it was just a little bit? He really didn't see that coming, he only saw playing with her until he was made to stop, he never expected that his love could actually be returned. Maybe the rumors were true, Raven was as fucked up as he was.

"Guess what you are doing tonight Raven" Randy twirled that knife in his hands, her silver orbs hadn't left it for a second.

"Please Master do not shove that thing inside me, all it will do is send me to the hospital or kill me, there is a fine line between twisted and necrophilla, do not cross that line Master, I like you just enough to care about which side of the line you are on"

Randy stored her round about pleasantry to memory, his face not slipping from its Viperous smirk, "Oh Raven, I'm not going to fuck you with this, no. I have other plans"

Randy put his knife down long enough to slip out of his shorts, he was already hard and leaking, he wasn't going to hold on much longer, he had been thinking of this almost all day and now that the moment had arrived, Randy was sure to burst.

"Open your legs"

Raven had no choice, shaking only slightly she let her legs fall open. Randy bowed his head and licked savagely up and down her slit. It didn't take long for the pleasing wetness to form and Randy was having to control his urge to fuck her. He wanted to save that for later, he gave her a few more licks. Raven managed to keep the squeals to herself but from how she was pulling and writhing in her restraints proved that she liked it. Randy got up and pulled her hands free, she didn't have time to register that either, searing pain etched across her palms and wet redness fell across her. Randy took her hands and pushed them to her breasts.

"Play with your tits"

Raven complied because what else could she do? He still had that knife and she just wanted the pain and blood to stop. Randy watched as her bloodied hands grasped her large breasts, bloody fingers pulling at those hardened nipples. Randy couldn't help himself, he dropped a hand to his dick and kept up with her, stroke for stroke. Raven shut her eyes hot ooze flew across her chest and mingled with the blood as though they were old friends. Randy kept letting out moans of delighted arousal. It was better than he thought, her bloody hands and his come all mixing together on her massive chest.

After he was done he actually wrapped her hands so she wouldn't bleed to death. He didn't bother to wipe her chest down, the mess would soon dry and vanish on its own. As long as her hands were wrapped she would be fine.

"Goodnight Master" Raven sighed as she settled down to sleep, Randy wasn't sure how to take that, he had just cut her hands open and came on chest and now she was content to just lay down and sleep. He was certainly going to explore that further on.


	17. New hot nights

**A/N **So this is a requested one-shot for the lovely and totally NOT bitchy! Johncenafan101, sorry it took so long! Stupid crazy reality...anyways, hopefully its alright and worth the long wait and onwards we go!

**Chapter 17 New hot nights**

Rena let the sand wash over her toes as she walked down to the beach, she had always loved the beach and now that she lived at the beach, she could go down alot more than usual. Her boyfriend John Cena was still away for another night so for now, it was just her and the waves. Rena didn't mind so much, she liked being able to sit on the soft sand and watch the sun go down, every now and then the random gull would fly across the water trying to catch a fish, Rena loved the beauty and simplicity of it all. Rena found her usual spot and spread out her blanket, Rena lay back on the blanket and let the beauty of the scene wash over her, it was one of those things that she would re-create when she got home, Rena, a very accomplished artist/photographer often did that with her 'work' it was the main reason she loved the beach, no two days where ever the same scene, little did she know that by the end of the night, she would have another completely different reason to love the beach.

For the next half hour, Rena just looked at the ocean and let her mind drift. She was miles away, lost in her own thoughts when a soft hand nudged her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin, her eyes darkened when she saw her 'friend' Randy. All tattooed and tanned, those icy blue eyes all lit up with joy. Randy was the hunk of meat that was off limits to her, which is why he was so strong in her fantasies, he was forbidden fruit which made her want him more.

"Do you really have to do that? I was thinking"

Randy plopped down beside her, grinning evily at her expense, "I thought I saw the steam"

Rena couldn't help but laugh, despite how it sounded, Randy was a good friend to her, well more to his best buddy, her boyfriend John, but Randy had been nothing but friendly to her, they both pointed out the weirdness of that, Randy wasn't usually a nice person especially to the opposite sex.

"So seriously, what were you thinking?" Randy asked kicking sand with his bare toes.

"I was thinking of a hot three way between me, you and John"

She tried not to laugh as Randy gave her an odd look and subtly moved away from her, "And why were you thinking about...that?"

Rena shrugged, it wasn't anywhere near what she was thinking but it was always nice to see the Viper a bit rattled.

Randy lay back on the blanket as the two friends watched the waves, the silence was a comfortable one, words didn't need to be spoken. She didn't notice Randy move closer to her again, she only noticed it when his arm was resting comfortably against her's.

"You know one half of it could happen"

"One half of what? Seriously what are you even talking" His lips silenced hers, it was like a stick of dynomite, starting out crackling and then exploding into bright lights and fuzzy fireworks. Rena let herself fall for a moment, letting that Viper-like tongue slide into her mouth and explore inch by inch the wet crevice. Rena heard that grunt come from her throat, a moan of pure wanting and lust. Rena regained herself and pushed him away, she shouldn't be kissing Randy, not when his best friend was her boyfriend. When those icy blue orbs hit her's, she regretted pushing him away, taking his head she pulled him back. For a moment she allowed herself a moment of weakness. Those lips pushing her sense of right and wrong away. His hand slid into her light halter top, gripping the bare flesh gently, the nipple hardening under his touch. Rena let the easy grunt slide out, with each touch her resistance was fading, she let his hands play with her breasts pulling her body closer, she knew she should've fought it but it was too hard. Randy pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside, her pink nipples reacting to the salted air. Randy pulled his lips to her neck, pushing the pulse to go faster until it was nothing but a hum. Zooming around her body and egging her to have more. Her hands weren't listening to her brain now, she told them to stop and push him away but instead they pulled his shirt up until it joined her's on the blanket.

"Rena?"

They broke away, the guilt and worry flooded her body like a flash flood, there was her boyfriend John, standing on the dunes witnessing his best friend and girlfriend, half naked and making out.

"Hey John, how are you?" Randy asked nicely as though they had done nothing wrong. Rena was frozen in time, she saw it flash behind her eyes, John and Randy fighting, bloody fighting, trying to kill each other. Instead what happened was far more weird and jaw dropping, John laughed at something Randy said and came over to the blanket. John pulled his shirt off and pulled his girls' lips towards his. Rena lost herself again, just glad that seemingly, she wasn't in much trouble. John lay her down and kissed the spots leading down to her breasts, Randy's muscular hands working the zip to her skirt. Rena wasn't sure what felt better, Randy pulling down her skirt, his fingers working their way inside the lace and touching the most intimate parts of her, or John's skilled tongue flicking her nipples, pulling softly with his teeth. Rena wasn't sure what was going on or what was about to happen, but feeling both those sculpted God's take control of her body. John's mouth flooded down her belly, he went down one side, his tongue hitting the olive skin causing the ripples. Randy's serpentine tongue floated upwards, Rena let the gasp of joy escape her throat. John pushed her legs open gently, the juices dribbling out almost lazily, wasting no time and because he couldn't wait, John face dived at the leaking pleasure point, his tongue swiping its way up and down. Those thick fingers pressing that engorged ball until Rena was bucking like a wild bronco. Randy captured her lips halting the screams in her voice box.

"Randy, taste her, you gotta taste her"

Rena wasn't sure if she heard right, surely this was all a wonderful erotic dream. Still after he said it, John's mouth came back to her's and Randy floated bewteen her legs. His fingers pushed inside her as John took the rest of his clothes off. Rena opened her mouth greedily, she needed more and more until her body just stopped working. John fed himself to her, Rena relaxed her throat and tried to concentrate on what she was doing, her lips and tongue working John's hard shaft, Randy pushing his tongue and fingers into the depths of her, Rena couldn't stop jostling, her body refused to stop moving, every nerve ending was hit at once and her control faltered, gushes of hot juice trailed from her as the gutteral moan making John grunt hotly. The orgasm rocked her body like none other, the hot points hit her body repeatedly and she thought for sure this was the moment where her body would stop working. Randy pulled away still licking his lips at the taste on his buds. Randy gently took her hands and pulled her up so she was on her knees. While Randy pulled his shorts off as John kissed her neck, his hands carressing her breasts. Rena wasn't sure if she could do this, her legs were already threatening to give way, she wanted them to hold but she wasn't quite sure if they would. Especially when Randy kissed her again, his tongue in her mouth, John's lips nipping at her neck. She was already jolting softly, John moved her body until they could both reach her, Rena gasped out a long string of gutteral moans, Randy pushed inside from the front, John pushed in from the back. Rena was litterly a meat in a Randy Orton/John Cena sandwich and she couldn't of been more happy. The pain pushed away as both men started to move, using each other's arms as a push off pad, it was like dancing in its own weird way, rocking back and fourth as the hotness pounded her body and left her wanting more. Rena let her hands play on their bodies, touching and grabbing all he could. Her lips touching Randy's neck, her fingernails scratching softly across the muscles on John's leg. They kept moving faster and harder, all three of them cooking in sweat and baking in erotic hotness. Rena closed her eyes and let the waves wash over her, hard hot orgasms pushing her over the limit. Rena felt the air push from her lungs and for a moment that splintering pain came back to her in waves, Randy and John had squashed her a little too far but when it stopped that gripping pleasure was back. Rena, John and Randy pulled away and flopped on the blanket, they let their breath return before coming back to reality.

"So you're not mad?" Rena asked softly hoping that reality didn't sink its ugly claws into her. John rolled over and kissed her lips softly.

"No I'm not mad and I hope you're not either"

"Why would I be mad?" Rena asked looking between Randy and John, they exchanged guilty looks making Rena a little more paranoid. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because we kinda set this up" John said meekly, "We wanted a nice hot threeway and well we got it"

Rena just looked between them wondering what she should feel, but honestly there wasn't anything negative to feel. It was all pure elation and lust. Lust for Randy and love for John.

Rena kissed John long and deep before doing the same to Randy, "Not mad, tired and very satisfyed but not mad"

The three of them settled down and within moments were asleep on the soft sand. Reality was now better than fantasy.

**A/N So I hope that was alright! And hopefully well worth its weight/wait (lol) in gold! And onwards we go! **


	18. Totally loving the crossed lines

**A/N **So this is part 2 to **Love the lines we cross**, and another one shot requested by the lovely **Johncenafan101**, so hopefully you guys all enjoy and now that I'm slowly getting my writing juice back lol I will try to update my other stories as well. But if not then its primiraly **Pass the Jamie**, anyways I'm prattling on about nothing as per usual, onwards we go!

**Chapter 18 Totally loving the crossed lines**

Shock. That was the only thing that was pulsing through my veins. Raven, my bestie had just caught me and her boyfriend fucking and in her bed of all places, and yet my head was _still_ attached to my body. Don't get me wrong, I like my head still being attached but that don't mean I was any less confused about it, I had seen people destroyed by her for a lot less than what I just did. Seriously, I've seen people thrown through windows simply for touching her coffee, which may I add she asked them to pass to her.

"Are you alright Rena, you haven't said anything for several moments, I'm concerned"

I didn't say anything, Randy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and hoped off the bed, "I'm gonna have a shower"

"Do you need to reboot?" Raven laughed smacking his ass, Randy just looked at her, that stony look that usually represented one thing, 'You're about to get hurt"

"Sorry, reboot isn't the right word, reload. Thats the right word, you have to reload"

Randy finally let out a chuckle, "Well you know what they say Hun, when you fire a gun until its empty, you gotta reload"

Raven gasped in shock horror, "You stole my saying! You go now!"

Randy shook his head and went to the shower, which in a way proved why I was justifyed in my right to be fearful for my life, because let me tell you something obvious, you don't dismiss Randy Orton, he dismisses you but with Raven it wasn't worth the fight. No one in this room, me, Raven or Randy believed for a moment that she could take Randy out, but she would die trying and when it happened it was nothing short of ugly.

"Rena, you're still being very silent, are you alright?" Her hand touched my face softly, I have to admit when her hands were being used for good they did feel very soft and inviting.

"What is this Raven?" I finally got out, admittedly I was trying and struggling to keep my eyes off her breasts, they were beautiful. That was the only word for them, beautiful.

Rae bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Well this Rena is a bedroom. This is the bed and thats the tv and thats the DVD and thats the windows and thats the sheets and you're my naked best friend. Question; why are you naked in my bed?"

Now I was back to having a panic attack wrapped in a heart attack, Raven only asked stupid questions when she was ten seconds away from hurting you, my panic wasn't relieved when she laughed.

"I'm kidding, I know why you're in my bed, which might I add, dude! Talk about un-cool, you bang my boyfriend in my bed, you might as well of put on my lingerie"

"As long as its not the red and black stuff I got you last weekend, you promised me I could rip that off with my teeth!"

Randy's shouting made me jump, for a moment I had forgotten he was even there.

"Don't matter anyways Rand, Rena would never get her body anywhere near my sexy underwear"

"Whats that meant to mean?" I demanded, if she was going to switch back and fourth, I wasn't going to be nice.

Raven kissed my lips softly which stunned me back into silence, "It means that I'm a bit bigger than you are, your delicious curves would swim in my underwear"

"She's got you there Rena"

"Randy! Would you please just shower!"

"Watch it Rae"

"Sorry hun"

Raven looked towards me again, "I'm not mad at you, I'm proud of your guts, knowing what happened to the last girl that tried that shit, you still went after my man and in my bed. Nice!"

"So you're not mad?"

Rae shook her head, straight black strands and silver curls flying about madly. "I would be more pissed if you turned around and said I wasn't good enough" Raven kissed me again, it wasn't so fast this time, she held on with a light pressure that made me surrender to its spell. I had never actually had same-sex tendencies, maybe I was just happy that she wasn't killing me, but slowly those points that Randy hit, were lighting up again, and I was slightly boggled that it was from my best friend, a _woman_. I let myself go, I couldn't help it, her lips were so soft and electrifying that I just surrendered, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and felt that bolt. She pulled away and those silver orbs reflected back at me, I was slightly shaking, I wasn't sure if it was from the previous fear or perhaps excitement. She smiled softly at me, her hand caressing my face, "You are so pretty Rena,"

Now I blushed, I knew I was attractive, the many men that had landed in my lap had proved that I was pretty, but when she said it, you just _felt_ it, felt it deep in places that you never knew exsisted, when she said it you knew she wasn't lying. I kissed her again trying to recreate the magic that she had given me a moment ago. I let her push me to the blankets, her lean frame hovering over me, Raven took her chance and slid her lips to my neck, I let out a grunt that I never thought would come, I was still very well aware that this was my best friend. The moment her lips wrapped around one of my nipples, I started to forget who was giving out the pleasure, it was nothing short of remarkable how she managed to take two hot buds and make them feel a-flame. Raven kept up her light yet hard pace and by the time her lips travelled over my belly, I had completely forgotten that it was a woman, I just wanted another hot release like the last one, those plump lips smirked against the folds of my skin, I was more turned on than I thought, she was making me want and crave as bad as Randy had. Raven fired a nice neat line up the core of me, the shakes turned to a deep pleasing shudder, I couldn't stop it even if I tried. The weight shifted on the bed, Randy smirked at me, planting a long scarring kiss on my lips, I touched his face, I needed to make sure this was real and not in my head. I tried to concentrate on one thing, breathing, but that was hard when I had a hot licking and finger-fucking on one end and Randy placing soft bites and kisses around my breasts, the nerve endings were starting to vibrate to the point where I was sure they were going to explode out of my body, or short circuit out so I wouldn't be able to feel anything ever again. Randy gave me another long kiss before shuffling away from me, I was sad to watch him go but that was replaced by more excitement. He moved behind Raven, pulling her skirt off like he did with me, I never thought it would be exciting to see another woman being fucked, but while her tongue was flying me to places I had never been, it _was_ exciting to know that she was going there too. Watching him slide inside her and feel her body tense was more exciting than I thought, I was starting to shiver again, shiver with that knowledge of what was about to happen. Randy moved his body faster, more violently than he did with me, I was pretty sure he was hurting her but neither of them cared, hearing her grunt and fuck me as she got a nice hard banging, bought me close to the edge and before I knew it, I was up and over it, my back arched and I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled backwards into my head, she kept her evil tongue down on me and just when I thought I had stopped falling, she had pushed me again. Just as I fell a third time, she linked one of her tattooed hands in mine and together the three of us fell. I'm pretty sure I was un-concious for this next part, but thankfully I remember it.

The three of us, sweaty and tired flopped down on the bed, I was more than glad at what happened, it was an experience that I wouldn't of tried otherwise. Raven kissed Randy with that passion I knew that would only belong to him, then she kissed me the same which of course confused me even more.

She looked at me so deep I thought for sure those silver orbs were boring into my skull and reading my thoughts. "We're not in a race Rena"

With that she bounced off the bed and skipped her way to the kitchen, I looked at Randy hoping he could let me in on the crypticness, between the two of us, we usually understood Raven. Randy just shook his head, clearly I was meant to figure that out on my own, thanks Randy, so nice of you.

"Ok! Now I'm pissed! Where is my coffee!?"

Me and Randy hid under the blankets in hopes that Raven was blinded with so much rage that she wouldn't click as to where we were. I heard her footsteps stomp back to the bedroom, she let out a huff like a dragon before stomping back to the kitchen muttering in a weird lingo. Randy and me stayed under the blanket and the way he was holding me made me click, he was using his body as a shield for me incase Raven decided to jump on the bed. I clicked to what she was saying in her own fucked up Raven-like way, it wasn't a race for Randy, we weren't competing for him, we already had him. There was plenty of the Viper to go round, at least there was for me and Raven. A little weird considering neither me or Rae like to share, but point has been proven, Randy Orton is the exception to the rule. Every time.

"Oh here's the coffee!"

I couldn't help but laugh, Randy still wrapped around me like protection.

"At least she'll well tonight Rena"

**A/N So hopefully that makes up for my lack of updates! Hopefully it was alright and you guys enjoyed! And onwards we go!**


	19. Believe in the Shield 1

**A/N **So this is yet another one shot update with my girl Raven and the Shield! Its split into three so hopefully its ok and onwards we go! And officially taking requests for superstars and divas, I'm starting to get my flow back! And on we go!

**Chapter 19 Believe in the Shield; 1**

**Wet 'n' Wild with Dean Ambrose;**

"I'm serious Raven, don't go saying that too loudly" Kaitlyn tried to warn her friend but as usual Raven wasn't listening. Kaitlyn didn't expect her too but still she had to try. Kaitlyn found that just like the guys they were discussing, Raven was a law unto herself.

"Saying what? I don't believe in the Shield." Raven laughed as she started to wave her hands at Kaitlyn as though she was afraid, "Oh no, they might hear me, oooh anything but that"

"Raven I'm serious"

"So am I" Raven let out a little sigh as she got ready for the show, "Look they're not gonna do anythin to me, they have other guys around here to be more concerned with. Undertaker, Randy Orton, John Cena, Team Hell No, they're not gonna care that one little psycho chick don't believe in the Shield"

"Trust me they care, they want everyone to believe in them"

"Well if they want to go from awesomely hated to cowards that should die, then let them attack me, seriously guys, bring it on, I ain't had a good fight since that bar brawl last year"

Kaitlyn thought her head was going to explode, focusing on one point at a time she looked to her friend, "Awesomely hated?"

Raven chuckled, "Right now people hate them but deep down they like 'em. If they attack me, then they're cowards"

"Still need some explaining Raven"

"It's simple. When they attack guys like 'Taker or Kane or Randy, its not corwardly, it's smart. You need three people to do that, you don't ever want those guys to get up because you're already beaten if they get up, however the three of them to take out me? Its not smart, its cowardly, you don't need three people to take me out, they outweigh me by like six hundred pounds, as awesome as I am, even I can't take on three guys at once, although my sister Brittney would give it a go. Ha!"

Kaitlyn chuckled, wrapping her arm around Raven's neck, "Rae, it would take the three of them to keep you down"

"Don't be tellin them that Kaitlyn, they might try it"

"Well you're the one that don't believe in the Shield"

"Still don't see the big deal, so I don't believe in the Shield? It's not like they _need_ my utter belief in order to keep survivin"

After Raven was done with her match, she headed straight to the Diva's locker room to shower up. The girls were already gone so Raven had the room to herself, which was good, she really didn't want to have to deal with those manish twins again, it was bad enough last time when she tried to drown one of them and the other wouldn't stop screeching on about it. If they had listened, neither of them would've been hurt. Raven slipped inside and locked the door, guys had a tendency to walk in when they knew the girls were naked. Raven let the hot water cascade over her tired body, the muscles relaxed in a moment and just for a second she allowed her mind to drift, nothing in particular just not having to think was its own luxury. Raven heard the lock click over, the door opening almost silently, it closed with a soft click and a heavy thump pushed against it. Raven pulled back the curtain to find one lone Shield member staring intently at her. Crazy blue flickered into insane silver, Raven grabbed a towel lazily and threw it across her body, turning off the water.

"Well aren't you loverly" He smirked at her, his eyes trailing over her wet body, Dean really thought that the power of thought was going to have to get him through this, turns out what was standing in front of him was more than enough to get him excited. Dean said that women were built the same, but Raven had to be bionic, no woman was built like she was. Supple, pouting breasts, firm thighs, an ass that you could eat breakfast off, even the artwork splashed on her body made her beautiful to look at.

"Wow, do the other Shield guys know that you're secretly a woman? Only reason to explain why you're in a woman's locker room"

Raven took the towel away from her body and dried her hair, she was never really body shy, she didn't see a point. At the end of the day, her body was no different to Kaitlyn's, they both had breasts, they both had pussy's and asses. It was the same built woman but in a different wrapper. Dean smirked at her as he slowly un-zipped his vest and threw it on the floor.

"I heard a crazy rumor today Raven"

She pretended to blush "Gee, you know my name! I do feel honoured now. Did you really come all the way here just to tell me that?"

Dean made a point of showing her the door lock, her only escape was through him, he wouldn't make that easy on her. Dean took off his white shirt and threw it down with his vest, "Do you know what I heard today Raven?"

"I don't know but you do realise that this isn't clothin optional, is there any reason you're taking off your clothin Dean?"

"I heard that you don't believe in the Shield"

"I don't believe in Santy Claus either, are you gonna dress up like him and make me believe in him too?"

Dean took off his belt and threw it on the floor, "So you know why I'm here?"

Raven had a pretty good guess as to why Dean was here, or at least what he had planned, she honestly couldn't see a down side to his plan, he got to believe for a moment that she now believed in the Shield and she got a nice hot fucking from a hot guy, how could she possibly lose?

"Can I ask one question?"

Dean just looked at her, he didn't believe for a moment that this chick was insane, but perhaps she was because any sane woman by now would've realised the situation she was in and started to show signs of fear, or at least try to escape, Raven seemed perfectly serene with what was going on, if she was scared she wasn't showing it.

"When you have to share information with your Shield guys, do you randomly take off your clothing? Cause Dean, that would be worrying, although I can pitcture it perfectly, 'Hey Seth! I have to tell you somethin, wait I gotta take my shirt off first"

"You must think you're pretty funny Raven" He stepped closer surprised that she didn't move backwards, she merely stayed where she was until his naked chest hit her's.

"I'm fucking hilarious"

Dean grabbed her wrist and pushed until she was back in the shower and her body was trapped between cold ceramic and Dean Ambrose. He loved that look in her eyes, it wasn't fear, it wasn't panic, it was just simple curiosity,

"You've got me Ambrose, now what?"

He pushed his lips against her's not expecting to actually enjoy the softness of her lips. Nor did he expect her to return his liplock,

Raven couldn't help the heat and passion she was feeling right now, it started at her lips where his were currently attached, it drifted down to her breasts where he was pulling and massaging her nipples and down to her pussy where his other hand was sliding in and out, she had to give the man credit, he could multi-task well. Raven pulled her hands to his chest, pushing him away until she was in the shower by herself.

"Showers are for _naked_ people Dean" She grinned pulling the curtain back so she was covered. When he pulled it back, he was naked and more than ready to fuck her where she stood. The water was back on and Dean had to stop for a moment, the water hitting his skin made him stop so he could get used to it. He pulled her body back to his, already he was missing it, the soft wet skin was like satin and he needed more of it. More until his body or her begged him to stop. His lips went straight for her neck, pushing the pulse to work faster, he tried to hold himself but that was trying when that small yet skilled hand worked over his dick. He got his control back, taking her wrists and forcing them against the wall, eyes locked and she still wasn't showing any of what he expected, if he was crazy enough, he would assume that she was _enjoying_ this, he held her wrists in one hand letting the other go between her legs, sliding two digits inside. He smirked at her again, if he felt that much joy when it was his fingers, he could only imagine what it feel like wrapped around his cock. She watched almost in awe as though fingers slid out of her and into his mouth, tasting her before he 'made her believe in the Shield"

"Sweet"

Dean let her wrists go, lifting her entire body off the ground until it was supported by the wall and his strong arms. Her body seemed to move on its own, knowing what was expected. He pushed inside her hard while he still could feel it, it actually hurt alot more than Raven thought it would, she actually cried out in pain. Now she was greeted to something un-expected. He stopped all movement, his blue eyes burning into her's, she didn't believe that he was concerned about her but apparently he was, Raven let out a deep breath, the pain wasn't melting like she thought it would, it stayed and lingered. Still he stayed still and didn't do anything, gently trying to distract herself, she let her lips touch his, she really thought that he would pull away and basically be a prick. Dean responded against his will, he let his lips be pried apart by her tongue, Raven felt the pain move until it was nothing. She pulled away and gently nudged his hips with her heels, "Yah!"

Dean made her regret that, pushing her harder against the wall, pulling out and slamming back inside so hard that Raven yelped, it wasn't so much the pain as it was the pleasure, this time he didn't wait for her, he kept slamming until her body dished out its own brand of pain, her black nails scratched deep into his back, the primal growl only made her wetter, feeling him slide inside her hard and fast only encouraged her, she needed more of it, much more to fill her appetite. Dean let those demonic lips brush over his again, the water wasn't helping with cooling down but neither of them cared, all that mattered was the feel of her pussy wrapped around his dick. Raven was trying to keep it in, trying not to give him the satisfaction of making her cum, but eventually she stopped trying, it was so much better when she gave in, the hot pulses in her body vibrated and the long grunt that came out of her pleased him immensely. He gave her another sharp bang before pulling away and forcing her down slightly, Raven shut her eyes as the hot thick cream hit her chest, it ran down her body like suds hitting water. She knew she shouldn't be that turned on by it but it was trying. What she wasn't expecting was his hand, offered out to hers so he could help her up. Raven took it and gently he pulled her up so she was on her feet. He let himself have a sweet moment, just feeling his lips against her's.

Banging errupted on the door, someone was furiously trying to open it, for a moment she thought it was more Shield members, that could be fun.

"Raven! Are you in there? Why is this door locked!?" Kaitlyn shouted out still trying to open the door. Dean went to move from the shower but Raven grabbed his arm, a sweet voice whispering in his ear,

"You go out there, you're gonna get reported"

The men weren't allowed in the Diva's locker room, for obvious reasons that were just displayed by Dean. Raven put her fingers to her lips, taking her phone she sent a text to Kaitlyn.

_Where r u? I'm the hotel, where r u!?_

"Fucking typical she would leave without me" Kaitlyn mumbled her footsteps retreating from the door.

"I'm gonna get dressed then I'm going to slap her"

"Yeah thats great Raven but first" Dean grabbed her body again kissing her deeply.


	20. Hernias & never ending love

**A/N **I thought of this at early hours of the morning, I have no idea if it makes sense or is any good lol but give it a go good people!

Roman Reigns & Raven involved

**Chapter 20 Hernias & never ending love**

**Roman:**

I never considered myself selfish, at least not a global scale. A little egotistical maybe and at the moment alot frustrated. See I woke up with a pain in my stomach, being a man I thought I could handle it, I couldn't. I wound up calling the paramedics and they rushed me to hospital. I had emergency surgery to fix the hernia located in my flesh. Thanks to that I would be missing a few months of work, working for WWE wasn't always my dream job but once I started it, I couldn't stop. Now it had become my life and I didn't want to miss a beat of it, sadly I couldn't control that. Now fresh out of surgery, I was wheeled into a room. I didn't quite care if I had a private room or not, I just wanted to rest up and get the hell out of here. I wasn't alone long, the bed next to me started rustling with life. The curtain had been pulled so I had no idea who was next to me. From the light tune I would say a woman, or at the very least a very girly man. Man I hoped Bo Dallas wasn't here, that would really piss me off. I pulled back the curtain to tell them to shut the hell up, all I wanted right now was silence. What I saw made me stop, this young girl couldn't of been anymore than sixteen, at least she looked that young. The tattoos sprayed on her thin arms made me realise she had to be at least twenty-one. Her silver eyes looked to me, in the hospital lights they looked soft, like liquid metal.

"Sorry, was I singin again?" A bright perky voice despite the fact that she was in hospital and hooked up to so many machines she looked more robot than anything.

"Yeah a little bit"

She slumped down on her bed, her hand holding a bit of her side, "Sorry I tend to sing when I get depressed. Don't worry I don't sing that often"

I laughed before I could stop it, last thing I wanted was to make another patient cry.

"So what you in for Mac?"

"Hernia op"

She let out that small smile again, it made her whole round face seem lighter, almost child-like. "Some guys get all the luck"

I didn't consider this lucky but maybe compared to her I was. At least thats probably how she saw it.

"What about you?"

"I'm a guinea pig"

"Guinea pig?"

She rustled around trying to comfy, not that I blamed her, I wasn't quite comfy myself. These beds were complete and utter shit. "My sister was in a horrible accident, I'm...donating what she needs to stay alive"

"Like what?"

"Blood. Organs. Bone marrow...anythin Jam needs, I'll give"

"Must of been one hell of an accident"

Her face seem to darken at that, darken until the liquid metal of her eyes become hard steel "Yeah thats one way of puttin it, when I get outta here, I'm gonna start rippin heads off"

I take it the 'accident' wasn't quite an accident after all. The look on her face though, I wasn't about to ask about it. Besides it was her business. Still I couldn't believe how selfless this girl was, her sister was obviously more important than she was or else she wouldn't be putting herself through all this grief.

"So may I know your name or am I just callin you random guy in my hospital room?"

"I'm Joe"

"Raven but everyone calls me V"

"Well V it's nice to meet you"

"You too Joe"

After that one meeting, me and V became fast friends. I was stuck in here a while and from the looks of it, so was she. We talked about all kinds of things and I found myself talking alot more than I usually did, I never once found myself wanting to tell people about my family or friends, nor did I have it in me to talk about my ex-wife or child, but with V I found it all pouring out. Despite being a young girl, she had some good advice, not just her thoughts but as though she had been through more life than I had. One afternoon I managed to get enough guts to ask about her sister. V pursed her lips together, her fingers tightening around her playing card, I wasn't much of a card player but once she taught me how to play Jin, I couldn't stop. She was very good at it and that was half the fun, trying to beat her.

"Jam got into a bad accident with the fridge. Her head was smashed against it several times and since then her whole body has gone hay-wire."

"I'm sorry to hear that V" And I was, usually remorse was for the weak or at least not for me. But V seemed like a good chick and to have someone she loved in that state had to be killing her, not that you would know that from her bright smile.

"Jam will pull through, I know she will"

"What reason do you have for believing that?" It came out before I could stop it, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk but perhaps it was time to see that Jam wasn't gonna pull through.

Those silver orbs burnt through me with a determination that I had only seen once "Sometimes believing is all you have"

"You must really love Jam"

"Jam is everythin to me. I've lived enough life, now its her turn"

Since that conversation I grew a little bit closer to V, I liked her company and when she wasn't away risking her own life for her sister's, she helped me get through the rest of my stay. I was still in awe at her, her life seemed to be dedicated purely to Jam and everyone else around her. I wasn't exactly like that, I'm not completely selfish I guess but every now and then I would stop and ask what about me? V didn't seem to know the meaning of those words.

Pretty soon it was time for me to go home, I didn't want to leave mainly because I had made such a good friend in V. At least I was now up and walking on my own, I hadn't once seen V do that, not because she didn't want too but because the nurse's didn't allow it. Her silver orbs looked a little tired for my liking but I wouldn't question it because I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"I hate it that you're goin, who else is gonna whip my butt at Jin?"

"I'm sure you can find someone V"

Her smile turned grave again "You take care of yourself, hernias have a way of comin back"

"I promise I'll take care of myself V"

"And come back and visit me, just once so I know that your ok"

"I promise I will come and see you V" And I meant that too, the time I spent here was only made good because V made it that way. V pushed back her black and silver hair, I liked her hair. Straight strands with ringlets of silver, it looked very pretty. "Yay! At least I can say I got Roman Reigns to visit me in hospital"

"You knew? All this time you knew who I really was?"

"Hard not to when your father is HBK" V grinned at me "When you see Bo Dallas, please super-man punch his face in, seriously he won't be missed"

I went over to her bedside and kissed her forehead, "I'll see what I can do"

Three days later after I had resettled into work I asked Triple H and Steph if I could have one more day. There was someone I needed to see before I got back on the road. They were more than happy to grant me that. I went straight to V's room, I even had some flowers for her. Her room was empty, obviously she was out getting surgery again. I decided to leave a note with the nurses station. The young nurse gave me a coy look, at least I wouldn't be forgotten and sometimes being me made doors open. I liked that.

"I was wondering if I could leave a note for V"

Her blue eyes went wide, a stray tear peeked out. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry but V passed away last night"

My whole body jerked and I had to grab the sides to make sure that I wouldn't fall. The nurse kept talking that calm voice doing nothing to stop the shock in my system.

"V had a stroke in her sleep. It was very peaceful"

I said nothing more and went to sit down, my head spinning. I never thought that the death of someone I hardly knew would effect me so much but V's death did.

"I want V!"

I looked up, now at the nurses station I saw a young blonde on crutches. From the shout in her voice and the tense way she held her body she was obviously mad.

"Jam I told you, V passed away last night"

"No! She's hiding and you have to find her!"

Jam didn't give her time to say anything else, she just turned away and stalked back the way she came her tiny voice shouting for her sister. She walked straight past me not that I expected her to stop. I just sat there for a moment.

I wanted to go after her but I had no idea if I should.

What would that accomplish anyway? V was gone and now I had to get back to my own life.

Still...


	21. Insanity & the Beast

**A/N So this wouldn't leave my head, and I know I owe a Seth Rollins one shot so that will be next, for now enjoy the Beast Incarnite! **

**Chapter 21 Insanity and the Beast **

Raven was pissed. Her whole body hurt, every muscle ached, her bones had bruises upon brusies. Even the strands of her black and silver hair hurt. Everything was meant to be so simple but as always it just didn't turn out that way. Due to a very dangerous bout of pnuemonia, Raven had been taken off the active roster and placed as an interveiwer. That was fine by her, it meant she could throw out the usual line of questions and ask her own. Tonight was meant to be the easiest thirty seconds of her entire life, all she had to do was stand in the ring, ask Seth Rollins one question then stand back and let the future rabbit on for an hour or so, then the Beast would emerge and while Raven left the ring, they beat each other down. Instead Brock came down and Seth quickly escaped. Raven was about to leave when that huge thick hand grabbed her wrist. Raven knew for a damn fact that she wasn't about to take down the Beast, not that it would stop her from trying mind you. Raven was smallest Diva the locker room had, even the tiny Aj was bigger than she was. Five-foot-three and all of one-thirteen pounds was nothing compared to Brock Lesnar. He liked that look in her silver eyes, it wasn't fear exactly, more like dread. She knew what was coming and nothing was going to stop Brock Lesnar from doing it. Easily Brock lifted her into the air and without a care in the world, slammed her back to the canvas. Raven wasn't sure how she managed it, if it was even her doing to begin with, but she somehow survived the F5, she needed some help to get up but once she was on her feet, she managed to walk to the back. A very slow almost drunken walk, Raven saw stars everywhere and her mouth could only spit out a garbled mess. Before Brock had slammed her small body to the canvas as though it was nothing, he did whisper one thing in her ear. It was the most confusing thing to happen that night and that's counting the unknown F5. When she got to the back several Divas crowded around her, concerned and begging to know the secret. Raven had no idea what they were talking about, all she wanted was an ice bath and an even colder bourbon.

So now she sat in her lone hotel room trying to find the energy to have an ice-bath, her bourbon was helping but not as much as she wanted it too. A soft tapping came at her door, Raven groaned knowing that it could only be one person, her uncle Triple H. He had been trying to talk to her since the show but Raven had managed to avoid him. She didn't care for his excuses or explainations.

"Piss off!" Raven managed to growl out before surrending to a coughing fit. Hunter took that as a sign to just barge in. Despite what it looked like, he did care what happened to his neice and when he found Brock Lesnar there was going to be hell to pay.

"Are you all right?" Hunter looked her over in concern, not even caring that she was in her bra and a pair short shorts. He only cared that she was all right. He knew that Shawn, her father, was going to have one hell of a bitch-fit.

"As if you care" Raven snapped holding her ribs, she had been checked over twice and the tests came back the same. She was fine apart from some bruising. She didn't even have broken ribs, it was the first time she was thankful for her father's strict training. Or her sister's random attacks. It had toughend her up alot.

"I do care Rae, thats why I'm here" Hunter knelt down so he could look at her closer, she was definately a lucky girl. He didn't know of any woman that could survive an F5 the way she had.

"So if you care so badly Hunter, why didn't you tell me he was goin to do that? Why leave it as some big mystery where everyone knows but me"

"I didn't know he was going to do that. He never made any mention at all, not even Paul Heyman knew"

"Well now I feel better" Raven snapped again "You know what pisses me off the most Uncle? It's not the fact that I was F5-D, no it was the fact that I didn't know about it! If you had told me thats what you were goin with I would've said fine, bring it on"

Hunter gently patted her bare tattooed knee, realising that she had on next to nothing he promptly took it away, "Trust me Raven I know thats what you would've done but I didn't know he was going to do that. Trust me, when I find him there will be hell to pay"

"Leave it" Raven commanded picking up her bottle of bourbon.

Hunter looked at his neice stunned, he shouldn't of been because this was how Raven solved all her problems, on her own and in her own way, but he figured after what Brock had done, Raven would've been more than happy to step back and let Hunter deal with it.

"You cannot be serious Raven"

"Yes I am. Do not go after him"

"He F5 you!"

"Are you remindin me Hunter, because I almost forgot"

"Raven I don't want you going after Brock Lesnar"

"I won't"

"And I don't want Iziah going after him either"

"She won't"

Hunter gave her a long look, trying to think of another person she could use to help her take down the guy that had hurt her so much. "Or Harmoni"

"Fine!" Raven shouted "Can you just go away now Hunter, I'm tired and sore and I wanna finish my bourbon in peace"

Hunter sighed knowing that this wasn't over, not by a long shot. "Fine but please promise me that when you go after Brock that you'll at least keep him breathing"

"Will do. Now go away, I'm tired of lookin at you"

Hunter was going to kiss her temple but the thought of being that close to her near-naked chest was enough to stop any comforting in their tracks. "Ok I'll go but please promise me that you'll at least heal before you do anything"

"Fine" Raven sighed so Hunter would hurry up and leave.

Raven let out another harsh breath and flopped to the bed. Her silver eyes staring at the ceiling hoping that the pain would just hurry up and fuck off. Not the physical pain, ok not just the physical pain but more the emotional pain. She had lied when she told Hunter about the worst part, the worst part wasn't the act or the unknowing, no it was the fact that deep down, she _loved_ Brock Lesnar. She didn't want too but somethings she had no control over. From the moment she saw him, she knew that a part of her would wind up loving him. She had no idea what it was exactly that had attracted her to Brock but the attraction was there. Raven had assumed like most everybody else that Brock had no brain, he proved her wrong by coming dangerously close to beating her at her own game, Chess. All through out their game, he said nothing. He merely focused on his peices and finding a way to beat her. Raven wanted to say something but she couldn't. Her peirced tongue wouldn't let her, she had never been lost for words before and a part of her kind of liked it. She was almost ready to let him win but the look in his pretty blue eyes told her not to do that, play fair and if he was going to win he was going to do it because he was better. When Raven put him in check-mate she swore she saw him smile, a slight hint that was gone far too soon. Raven's lips finally allowed her to talk, she asked him so quietly if he would like another game. He smiled again before flicking her black king over. Ice in his blue orbs, she didn't know if that was usual or from the fact that she had just kicked his ass at Chess. At least Raven was close enough to get a great eye-ful. The huge muscles bunching up when his thick fingers curled around a peice. Not to mention a better look at his tattoos, Raven had always been a sucker for tattoos. Raven sat up fast when her door rattled again, she wasn't expecting anyone else so this was a surprise visit.

"It's open"

After her initial encounter with the beast she figured there wasn't much else she could through tonight that could be that painful. When her door opened she was more than a little shocked to see the Beast himself, perhaps he was here to finish the job. At least at the end of it she wouldn't love him so much.

"Why are you here?"

Brock shut the door, for the first time in ever he was looking nervous. At least thats what Raven thought it was. "I wanted to see that you were ok"

"Oh sure now you care" Raven snapped picking up her bourbon, she was resisting the urge to throw it at him. As much as she loved him (not that he would ever know that) she was still mad at him. Not that he could blame her for that. Brock didn't say anything, he just lent against the door and let his blue eyes scour over the tiny frame that he wished could be his. From the moment she stepped in the building, Brock wanted her. Raven wasn't what he pictured when he thought Diva, alot of the girls were different forms of _Barbie_, goth _Barbie_, twin _Barbie_, crazy _Barbie. _But Raven wasn't anywhere near _Barbie _material. Soft skin covered in colourful tattoos, harsh silver eyes with a slight scar. Straight black strands and silver ringlets. She didn't look like a _Barbie_ but Brock guessed that she could still act like one. Through watching and listening he found he was wrong, Raven was pound for pound one of the toughest Diva's he had ever seen. If there was any proof of that it was tonight's actions. He didn't expect her to get up after that hit, but some how she had and now those silver eyes were glaring a hole through his body. His eyes soon dived down her body to the full breasts sitting on her chest, the black lace barely keeping them under control. Soft suple legs hidden behind more tattoos.

Raven finished the bottle and looked to the Beast at her door, "Oh goody you're still here. What do you even want Lesnar?"

"I told you. To see if you were all right"

"Well I would be a fuck load better if someone didn't decide to throw me round like a fucking rag-doll. And incase you're dumb that someone is you"

Brock laughed, he couldn't help it. Despite everything Raven was still (in her own way) standing up asking for more. "Guess I deserve that Raven"

Raven launched her bottle at him as hard she could, Brock moved instantly and let it smash against the door. He knew that Raven was insane but to launch a bottle at him, well that just took the cake.

"Are you fucking insane?" He growled daring to get closer until his whole body was right in front of her's. Those ashy pools glaring up at him.

"Actually that's what you deserve. It's just a shame you moved"

"Quite obviously you're ok, at least enough to throw bottles at me"

"Just answer me one thing Brock, at least be man enough to do that. What did you mean when you said now do I have your attention. Because I wasn't aware that I was ignorin you"

"You know what I meant"

"No I don't. You said do I have your attention now and I wanna know what that meant"

Brock didn't say anything, peircing blue hitting striking silver. "Well do I have your attention now?"

Raven took her chance even if it meant more pain, she couldn't just let him go without taking some sort of risk. Her hand gently touched his chest, the muscles contracting under his black t-shirt.

"You always had my attention Brock"

Brock took her hand and pulled until she was on her feet, even then she was still too short for his liking. Raven bit her lip so she wouldn't squeal out in pain as he hauled her up until she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. Her lips pressed against his just for a taste. More pain spread up her body as he squeezed her to his chest, he never wanted to let the small woman go. Raven slipped her tongue into his mouth just to taste him inch by inch. The pain kept spreading as he held her there, his tongue trying to catch that slippery peirced serpant. Finally it became too much and Raven had to pull away, being in his arms was a dream but the pain was a nightmare and the nightmare was winning. Brock made sure she was over the bed before dumped her on it. Raven let out a hiss of pain before letting out a little laugh, "My God man, can you do anythin gently?"

Brock took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor, those blue eyes sparkling like diamonds in the snow. "I will tonight just for you"

He climbed over her so his lips could taste her again, his whole body covered her's preventing her escape. From the way Raven eagerly pushed her body into his, she wasn't thinking about escaping. Soft hands and sharp nails raked his fore-arms and down his back. Brock moved his huge bulk around until the small girl was straddling over his thick legs, Brock couldn't of been happier if tried, this had been his need and want for several months, it was a shame he had to ruin it by throwing her round the ring like a rag-doll. A large hand grabbed the middle of her bra and gave a giant pull, the ripping of the material flooded the room as he carelessly threw it behind him. Raven instantly shoved forward and rammed a hard pink nipple in his mouth. His teeth wrapped around pulling a moan out of the small girl, a moan turned to a scream as he pulled harder. It was like he was trying to rip out that little ring. Her hips rocking against the hard length in his shorts, a hand running through his short blonde hair. Brock sat up with the small girl in his arms, his teeth trailing back to her neck, the pulse going faster than she had ever felt it go. The more he touched her that need to have more rared its head. A giant hand slid into her shorts, a thick finger snaking up the wet length, a smirk errupted on the Beast's face, Raven couldn't help but shiver in his giant arms, the more he stroked the hotter she got. He kept moving that fat finger bringing her closer to the edge, just when she thought the dark abyss was going to consume her, he stopped. His hand pulled away from her shorts. Brock set the small girl on the floor, her legs shook but for the moment they were enough to keep her upright. Raven didn't say anything, she merely slid the annoying fabric off her legs until they hit the floor and she had to kick them away. Brock's eyes lit up at her naked form, the most intimate parts were ink free and his thick hands yearned to touch every inch of her body. Raven stepped away from his touch as though that would stop him, for the moment it did but she knew that wouldn't last long.

"I'm not the only gettin naked Beasty"

Beasty. That was a new one but for some reason he liked it, it sounded alot better coming from her mouth than it would anyone else. Brock let the woman have her victory, he stood up and took off his shorts definately very greatful for the freedom. It was starting to hurt far more than he liked. He swore those silver orbs expanded to twice their normal size,

"Ho-ly crap" Raven let out a breath, her tiny hand running up the length of his cock, Brock let out a grunt his eyes almost fluttering close at the soft touch. Raven swore that it was getting bigger until her one hand wouldn't be enough.

"Now I know why you wear shorts, no wonder your so jacked havin to carry that round all day"

Brock laughed grabbing the girl in his arms, the squeak she tried to hide still made it to his eardrums and into his conscience, he really didn't mean to hurt her. Raven kissed him again letting him have the control, not that she could control much in her state, having his body that close to her's, she was wondering how she was still able to think. His thick arms closed around her slender back until Brock was sure he was squeezing the life out of her, he couldn't help it. It was like he had only one setting and as much as he didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't change that setting. The wiley little minx he fell for slithered from his grip, her tiny hands pushing his thick arms to the bed.

"No movin. When you move I get hurt and I can't take no more pain from you Beasty"

Brock left his arms where they were because deep down he knew that she was right and he wanted to stop hurting her if he could. Raven mentally gave herself a pep talk, she could handle this, a thick cock was nothing compared to what she had been through. The pain splintered up her body as she slid down on his hard cock, pain like this was new. It started with her pussy and zoomed up her back trying to escape through her eye-balls. Still she slithered down until she couldn't go any further. Brock chanced a move, taking her neck gently he pulled her lips to his, hoping that would help distract her for a moment. It seemed to work, her tiny hips started to move and the pain started to usher out of her body. Now all she could feel was the hot tip pressing against the hottest button in her small body, it wasn't nearly enough jabbing, she needed more of it until she couldn't take anymore. Raven didn't even care that his arms had moved, thick fingers squeezing their mark on her shapely hips, guiding her in a crazed rhythm that had suddenly lost it's slow pattern. Raven arched her body up letting the waves of heat strike over her. Her body no longer wanted to stop it just kept moving until the muscles decided to give way. Another wave swept over her threatning to heave her body into the land of the un-moving. Brock lent up and attached his lips to her neck, etching his mark onto her tattooed butterflies, a hot wave spurted inside her giving her another wave of pleasure. Raven fell to the abyss, her sore body now raked with happy tiredness. Her small frame fell on Brock, sweaty skin swiping across his own. Brock didn't seem to care, he just let her lie there trying to get breath back. Her rapid heart-beat pressed against his chest, he never wanted her to move, the small weight felt better than anything. Brock knew he had to move her as much as he didn't want too. He managed to put her down on her back without hurting her. Her eyes were shut so Brock figured it was time to leave, Brock didn't want to go but staying here with her wasn't an option. It never was an option, it was just better if he got out while he could. Physical pain was fine but heart-break was a right bitch and he never wanted to go through that again. Ever.

"Stay"

"Thats a bad idea Raven"

She opened one eye lazily, "No stickin a wet knife into a goin toaster is a bad idea Brock. Stayin the night with me is the greatest idea since the double-bacon wedge, a sandwich made of bacon instead of bread"

He smiled again, this time she was able to catch it and it only made her love him more. Brock gently layed beside her, a tattoed arm flopped on his broad chest. Her eyes flooding shut again. Brock hoped he could lie here forever.

"My beasty" Raven murmured snuggling down to sleep.

"Your beasty" Brock agreed shutting his eyes.


End file.
